Sp 137-Cs
by tellie
Summary: Ukrainasta kuuluu kummia: levottomuutta herättävän läheltä Tsernobylin ydinvoimalaa on löytynyt uudenlainen epänormaali. Tiimi lähtee tutkimaan asiaa, poimii mukaan vanhan tutun ja ajautuu seikkailuun, jossa pelissä ovat sekä tieto että tunteet. [Multi-character][Multi-genre]
1. Chapter 1

**Heya, you English speaking person, **who for some reason decided to open the story :) I knew you would. Stats of my older stories gave you up :) Sadly, this hello is practically the only English you'll find in this story. Don't bother trying Google translator, the result is horrible. I'm considering translating/re-writing the story in English after I'm done posting it in Finnish, so if you are interested, say hello and help me gather the motivation I'll need to start the process.

**A/N:** Teksti on vuoden 2011 puolinano, jota olen kyllä kirjoittanut lisää ja editoinut rankalla kädellä.

Tuumasin, että yritän houkutella mahdollisimman paljon lukijoita, jotka lukisivat päivitysten mukaan ja ehkä jättäisivät jopa kommenttejakin matkan varrella. Meinasin aloittaa viikoittaiset päivityksen muutaman viikon päästä tästä ensimmäisestä, joten mikäli kiinnostaa lukea jatkossakin, kannattaa laittaa alertti tai muuten seurata tilannetta ;)

**Word count: **1870

**Disclaimer:** fanficcii niinQ

* * *

Auton vasen eturengas putosi uuteen kuoppaan, joita britteinsaarten jatkuvan sateen pilaamalla soratiellä oli enemmän kuin liikaa. Auton ikkunaan nojaava Will löi päänsä kipeästi lasiin, mutta piti silmänsä ummessa. Hän oli väsyksissä, eikä olisi halunnut juuri muuta kuin painua pehkuihin, vaikka tie teki nukkumisen lähes mahdottomaksi.

Lento New Yorkista Leedsiin olisi ollut pitkä ja uuvuttava parhaimmissakin olosuhteissa. Kaupallisen lentoyhtiön turistiluokassa matkustaminen ei ollut ainakaan vähentänyt matkan rasituksia. Sitä ei ollut tehnyt myöskään ajomatka, joka oli alkanut Leedsistä ja edennyt hieman itään Skiptonista.

Kuinka paljon kauemmas vielä oli tarkoitus ajaa, sitä ei tuntunut tietävän kukaan muu kuin Helen, mutta tien kunnosta päätellen Will arveli heidän alkavan olla erittäin lähellä. Kukaan edes etäisesti täyspäinen ihminen ei kääntyisi näin pienelle, kuoppaiselle ja mutkikkaalle tielle, ellei se ollut ainoa vaihtoehto.

"Minä yrjöän kohta", Kate valitti takapenkiltä.

Koiranunta hänen vieressään nukkunut Henry havahtui: "Et kyllä minun päälleni! Avaa ikkuna!"

"Ei enää montaa kilometriä", Helen lohdutti. "Mutta jos tarvitset tauon, niin voimme pysähtyä hetkeksi. Meillä ei ole kiire mihinkään."

"Kai minä sitten kestän."

Will huokasi henkisesti helpotuksesta. Yksi niistä harvoista asioista, jotka olisivat saaneet matkan merkittävän paljon surkeammaksi, olisi ollut pahoinvoiva Kate. Muita vaihtoehtoja olisivat ehkä olleet rengasrikko keskellä Englannin maaseutua tai suoraan autoon osuva meteoriitti, joskin jälkimmäisessä tapauksessa Will olisi mitä luultavimmin päässyt kärsimyksestään nopeasti ja kivuttomasti.

Tosiaan, meteoriitti ei tuntunut olevan vaihtoehto lainkaan huonommasta päästä, kun rengas taas tapasi uuden kuopan.

"Helvetti", Helen kirosi, mutta Willin mielestä manaus kuulosti hälyttävän hyväntuuliselta.

Kaikista neljästä matkalaisesta Helen oli se, johon matkan rasitukset näyttivät vaikuttaneen kaikkein vähiten. Will ei voinut olla tuntematta pientä kateuden pistosta. Helen oli tuskin torkahtanut lennon aikana, kun muut olivat onnistuneet nukkumaan katkonaista unta, mutta hänen olemuksensa oli suorastaan ällöttävän energinen Willin väsyneisiin silmiin.

Hänen kauniisti punatut huulensa olivat taipuneet iloiseen hymyyn ja tumman hiekan värinen rajaus hänen silmissään toi niiden sinisen sävyn poikkeuksellisen hyvin esiin. Hiukset oli koottu siistiksi mutta tyylikkääksi nutturaksi pään päälle ja kynsiin oli tehty uusi manikyyri vasta lentoa edeltävänä iltana.

Sekä meikki että vaatteet (valkoinen kauluspaita ja liituraitakuvioinen kynähame) olivat moitteettomassa kunnossa. Helen oli vaihtanut vaatteensa Leedsissä, ja kun hän oli astunut ulos lentokentän wc:stä epätavallisessa asussaan, Will oli alkanut aavistella, että jotain tärkeää oli jäänyt kertomatta.

Kun Helen oli tarkastanut matkalaukkuunsa pakatun kalliin viinipullon ja kristallilasien kunnon, Will oli tiennyt, että heille oli "unohdettu" kertoa jotain tärkeää. Mitä, sen Will uskoi pian saavansa tietää. Selvää tietysti oli, mihin tai keneen asia liittyi.

"Au", Willin suustaan pääsi, kun rengas tapasi seuraavan kuopan pohjan ja hänen päänsä auton ikkunan. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli kysyä jotain sellaista kuin _mitä helvettiä me täällä teemme _tai _miksi minä annoin puhua itseni tähän sotkuun_, mutta hän muisti vastauksen liiankin hyvin.

* * *

Oli keskiviikkoaamu. Will oli juuri suoriutunut tavanomaista aamurutiineistaan ja maleksi pitkin Sanctuaryn käytäviä matkallaan päivän aamubrieffiin. Hän oli liikkeessä hyvissä ajoin, ja huomattavasti tavallista paremmalla tuulella. Elämä oli sujunut omalla painollaan pitkään, työpaikan normaalin arjen huomioon ottaen, ja sää ulkona oli mitä miellyttävin. Kesän kuumuus oli taittunut syksyksi jo hyvän aikaan sitten ja öistä oli tullut viileitä, mutta aurinkoisina päivinä lämpötila kipusi helposti yli viiteentoista asteeseen.

Will suunnitteli soittavansa Abbylle ja viettävänsä laiskan iltapäivän hänen kanssaan. Toiveet haihtuivat sillä sekunnilla, kun Will näki Helenin innostuneen ilmeen.

"Hyviä uutisia?" hän kysyi työnantajaltaan samalla, kun kaatoi itselleen kupin kahvia. Kun Helen näytti tältä, oli parasta huolehtia riittävästä kofeiinimäärästä veressään.

Arvattavasti Helen nyökkäsi. "Ainakin kiinnostavia."

Will tyhjensi ensimmäisen kuppinsa yhdellä kulauksella, poltti kielensä ja irvisti mustan sokeroimattoman kahvin maulle. _Kiinnostavat_ uutiset olivat yleensä pahimpia.

"Näyttää siltä, että pääsemme taas kentälle", Helen vihjaisi, ja Will tunsi äkillistä halua lisätä kahviinsa konjakkia.

"Mitä tällä kertaa?" hän kysyi kaataessaan itselleen toista kuppia. "Vampyyrikalmareita, tai ehkä merenneitoja?"

"Istu alas ja odota hetki. Henry ja Kate tulevat varmasti tuossa tuokiossa."

Will istui, odotti ja siemaili toista kahvikuppiaan. Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Kate ja Henry saapuivat kokoushuoneeseen yhtä matkaa, kuten he yleensä tekivät. Will oli kauan aikaa sitten lakannut uskomasta, että kysymys oli sattumasta.

Kuten usein aamubrieffeissä, Kate vaikutti ärtyneeltä. Epäjärjestelmällinen nuori nainen piti nukkumisesta liiaksi ja työstä liian vähän, jos Williltä kysyttiin, mutta aamun ensimmäinen kahvikupillinen sentään yleensä paransi hänen mielialaansa suuresti.

"Huomenta", Henry toivotti heidän molempien puolesta, kun Kate marssi hakemaan kahviaan sanaakaan sanomatta. "Doc, onko jotain hauskaa tapahtunut? Näytät innostuneelta."

"Minusta on tullut helposti luettava vanhemmilla päivilläni", Helen sanoi hymyillen. "Mutta olette oikeassa, Will, Henry. Jotain hauskaa, tai pikemminkin _kiinnostavaa_ on tapahtunut. Sain myöhään eilen illalla yhteydenoton eräältä kontaktiltani Euroopassa. Hän uskoo kohdanneensa epänormaalin, ja vaikka hänen kuvauksensa on... paikoin hieman epätarkka, uskon sen olevan tuntematon laji."

"Ja tämä on sinusta hyviä uutisia?" Kate heitti ärtyisänä. "Otat koneen ja pakkaat Willin mukaasi ja menet Eurooppaan. Sillä aikaa minä ja Henry saamme hoitaa täällä teidänkin tehtävänne, kunnes palaatte puoliksi syötyinä ja toivutte päiväkausia. Jolloin minä ja Henry hoidamme tehtävänne."

Heleniä vähäisempi nainen olisi voinut pahastua, mutta hän ei ollut millänsäkään: "Uusi laji, Kate. Jokainen uusi laji on ainutlaatuinen tilaisuus oppia uutta. Tällaisten havaintojen tieteellinen arvo on mittaamaton. Sitä paitsi tällä kertaa sinä ja Henry lähdette mukaan. Voi olla, että Henryn taidoista on hyötyä tällä komennuksella ja otan mielellään vastaan kenttätaitosi."

Henry liikahti rauhattomasti, mutta antoi Helenin jatkaa.

"Kuten sanoin, sain myöhään eilen illalla viestin eräältä kontaktiltani Euroopasta, tarkemmin sanoen Ukrainasta. Tämä kontaktini työskentelee Tsernobylissä, ja hän on tehnyt paljon työtä alueen epänormaalien tunnistamiseksi ja tuomiseksi Sanctuary-verkoston piiriin. Hän kirjoitti monien työntekijöiden havainneen epätavallisia eläimiä ja niiden jätöksiä neljännen reaktorin sarkofagin ympäristössä. Sen jälkeen kun hän itse näki tällaisen eläimen livahtavan aidan ali, hän otti jutut todesta ja päätteli, että kysymyksessä oli epänormaali."

Will, Henry ja Kate eivät voineet hetkeen kuin tuijottaa puhujaa. He kaikki näkivät ja kuulivat päivittäin asioita, jotka olisivat saaneet monet tavallisista ihmisistä tarkistuttamaan päänsä, mutta tämä alkoi olla liikaa.

Ensimmäisenä puheenlahjat palautuivat Katelle: "Sinua on kusetettu", hän puuskahti. "Koko paikka räjähti päreiksi vuosikausia sitten!"

"Tarkalleen ottaen huhtikuussa vuonna 1986", Henry täydensi, mutta Helen pudisti päätään.

"Tsernobylin kuuluisa onnettomuus tapahtui vuonna 1986, totta. Se ei kuitenkaan ollut ainoa, vaan jo useita vuosia aikaisemmin tapahtui ensimmäinen onnettomuus, jossa reaktorin sydän suli osittain. Tämä reaktori kuitenkin korjattiin ja toiminta jatkui. Onnettomuus ei tarkoita sitä, että toiminta loppuu – ei edes ydinvoimalassa."

"Vuoden -86 suuronnettomuus oli toki aivan eri luokkaa ja se vaikutti Tsernobylin laitoksen toimintaan huomattavasti enemmän, mutta ei niin paljon kuin monet kuvittelevat. Onnettomuuden tapahtumahetkellä laitosalueella toiminnassa oli neljä reaktoria, joista vain yksi tuhoutui onnettomuudessa. Kolme muuta ajettiin alas, mutta palautettiin käyttöön onnettomuuden jälkeen. Vasta vuonna 1991 tapahtuneen huomattavasti pienemmän onnettomuuden jälkeen yksi kolmesta yksiköstä suljettiin... Viimeinen yksikkö lakkasi tuottamasta sähköä vasta vuonna 2000. Käytöstä poistettua ydinvoimalaa ei kuitenkaan jätetä lahoamaan pystyyn, vaan käytöstäpoistotyöt jatkuvat vuosia laitoksen sulkemisen jälkeen. Tsernobylin laitoksella nämä työt ovat yhä käynnissä ja tuhoutunut reaktori vaikeuttaa asioita vielä pitkään."

Kate ähkäisi. "Tarkoitatko sinä, että siinä surmanloukussa on vielä ihmisiä töissä?"

"Ja, mikä tärkeämpää, tarkoitatko sinä, että _me_ menisimme sinne?" Henry täydensi.

Näiden puheenvuorojen jälkeen Willille ei jäänyt paljonkaan sanottavaa.

Helen hymähti, ja Will arvasi, että hän oli ennakoinut puheensa saaman vastaanoton.

"Älkää olko vauvoja. Tietenkään me emme pystytä telttaa sarkofagin viereen ja istu sen päällä siihen asti, että tämä uusi laji jää haaviimme. Laitosalueella asuu tuskin yhtään yksilöä vakituisesti, joten säteilyn ei pitäisi aiheuttaa meille kohtuuttomia vaikeuksia. Kiinnitämme myös erityishuomiota säteilyturvallisuuteen ja kannamme säteilymittareita mukanamme. Jos saamamme annokset uhkaavat kasvaa liian suuriksi, keskeytämme operaation välittömästi, ellei ole syytä olettaa, että epänormaaleista on välitöntä uhkaa laitoksen turvallisuudelle. Mikäli on... No, palataan siihen myöhemmin, mutta pidän tätä vaihtoehtoa epätodennäköisenä."

Hetken sekä Henry että Kate vaikuttivat helpottuneilta, mutta kun sanojen merkitys upposi Henryn tajuntaan, raaka kauhu hiipi hänen kasvoilleen.

"Tarvitset minut arvioimaan, miten paljon vaaraa epänormaalista aiheutuu!"

Nyt Helenin hymy muuttui hieman anteeksipyytäväksi. "Sitäkin."

"Ei", Henry sanoi tarmokkaasti ja heristi sormeaan Helenin edessä. "Ei. Ei. Minun rajani kulkee tässä. Minä _en_ ota mitään pienintäkään vastuuta Tsernobylin ydinvoimalan turvallisuudesta! En edes ymmärrä mitään hiukkassäteilystä. Minä olen elektoroniikkamies!"

"Itse asiassa, Henry, sinun ei tarvitse kantaa päävastuuta. Hankin meille spesialistin, jolla on hieman enemmän kokemusta tästä alasta."

Henry ei vastannut, mutta Willin aikaisemmat epäilykset saivat vahvistuksensa.

"Tesla", hän sanoi tyytymättömänä. Mies saattoi olla nero, mutta hänen typerät tavoitteensa vaikuttivat aina olevan kaikkien muiden tavoitteita tärkeämpää, henkiinjääminen mukaan lukien. Kaiken kaikkiaan kysymyksessä oli siis jotakuinkin viimeinen henkilö, jolle Will olisi ollut valmis antamaan tällaisen tehtävän.

Helen nyökkäsi, ja mikäli ilmeestä saattoi päätellä mitään, Henry näytti päätyvän samaa tulokseen kuin Will.

Kate, joka myös jakoi näkemyksen, rypisti otsaansa. "Oletko sinä varma, että tämä on hyvä ajatus?"

"Nikolalla on omat temppunsa, mutta en ole huolissani. Sitä paitsi, Henry, sinun tehtävänäsi on vahtia häntä."

"Mikä saa sinut kuvittelemaan, että pystyn siihen?"

"Missä hän edes on?" Will jatkoi muistaen myrskyn, jonka vallassa Helenin ja Nikolan tiet olivat viimeksi eronneet. Ilmeisesti Nikola ei ollut ottanut vampyyriverelle altistuneen hyönteisensä takavarikkoa yhtä rauhallisesti kuin Helen oli toivonut, ja loukkauksia oli vaihdettu puolin ja toisin. Hetken Will oli uskonut, ettei kumpikaan olisi valmis kohtaamaan toista enää tässä elämässä, vaikka useampi metri Sanctuaryn kiviseinää oli säästänyt hänen korvansa pahimmalta.

Ilmiselvästi myös Henry muisti tapauksen, sillä toivo välähti hänen silmissään. Helen murskasi sen armotta.

"Hän on Englannissa, lähellä Leedsiä, ja auttaa meitä kyllä. Lentomme sinne lähtee tänä iltana. Pakatkaa hyvin mutta kevyesti, älkääkä ottako mukaan teräviä esineitä. Tämä komennus voi kestää useamman viikon, kohde kun on ilmiselvästi välttelevä. En halua koneen lentävän tyhjänä takaisin, joten me lennämme kaupallisilla siivillä."

* * *

Ja niin Will oli päätynyt ahtaaseen turistiluokkaan ja selvinnyt Leedsiin asti vain huomatakseen, että hänen matkalaukkunsa oli lähetetty Gambiaan. Sen jälkeen Helenin asukokonaisuus oli saanut hänet levottomaksi ja hänet oli sullottu vuokrattuun Toyotaan, jossa haisi ilmanraikastimella peitetyltä oksennukselta. Tästä ja auton iskunvaimentimien kunnossa päätellen autolla oli ennenkin ajettu sitä tietä hieman Skiptonista itään, jolla Will kärsi matkan rasituksia.

"Menemmekö me tuonne?" Will kuuli Katen kysyvän. Hän avasi silmänsä ja sai huomata, että maisema oli hyvin samanlainen kuin aikaisemminkin. Molemmin puolin tietä oli hieman hataran oloisin aidoin rajattuja aitauksia, joissa lampaat laidunsivat kaikessa rauhassa, piittaamatta pätkääkään ainoasta näköpiirissä olevasta autosta. Hieman kauempana näkyi metsänraja, jota vasten Will erotti vanhan kartanon.

Helen vastasi myöntävästi ja Will tunsi silmiensä kaventuvan. Ellei Nikola ollut sitten viime näkemän kehittänyt selittämätöntä rakkautta vanhaan englantilaiseen arkkitehtuuriin, uppopaistettuun ruokaan ja lampaisiin, tässä paikassa ei ollut yhtään mitään, minkä luokse Will saattoi kuvitella hänen hakeutuvan.

"Hyvä, koska minä ihan oikeasti yrjöän, ellei tämä rääkki kohta lopu", Kate sanoi. "Eikä se tule olemaan kaunis näky, minä söin nimittäin lentokentällä punajuurisalaattia."

Will yritti olla ajattelematta asiaa, ja niin luultavasti muutkin, sillä loppumatka kartanolle taittui hiljaisuudessa.

Lähempää katsoen kartano oli yhtä tyylikäs kuin kauempaa, ellei jopa tyylikkäämpi. Kun Helen parkkeerasi auton sen pihalle, ikkunoista avautui näkymä tyylikkääseen puutarhaan, joka näytti jatkuvan ikuisuuksiin kartanon takana. Puutarhan vanhat hedelmäpuut kantoivat yhä omenia, tähän aikaan syksystä useimmat tosin olivat jo pudonneet tai poimittu, ja koristepensaat oli leikattu siisteiksi ja säntillisiksi. Niiden läheisyyteen istutetuissa ruusupensaissa kukkivat vielä viimeiset keltaiset ruusut, jokusissa kukkapenkeissä suurikukkaiset liljat.

Kartanon edessä, vain muutaman metrin päässä Toyotasta, oli hillityn kukkapenkin reunustama suihkulähde. Heleniä lukuun ottamatta kaikki tuijottivat sitä ja pihaa enemmän kuin yllättyneinä.

"Mikä tämä paikka on?" Will kysyi, mutta ajojalkineitaan siroihin korkokenkiin vaihtava Helen näytteli keskittyvänsä sandaalien remmeihin.

"Ojentaisitko käsilaukkuni?" hän pyysi saatuaan kenkänsä kiinni. Sitten hän vilkaisi meikkiään peruutuspeilistä, hymyili peilikuvalleen tyytyväisenä, otti vastaan ojennetun käsilaukun ja nousi autosta.

"Tämä on Kellokoti – tai kuten useimmat vielä sanovat, Skiptonmoorin psykiatrinen sairaala."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** 1) ttuYHYY mitkä osumatilastot. Kolme osumaa tähän mennessä. 2) Niin, muistutan, että nanoteksti

* * *

Will sulki hämmästyksestä auenneen suunsa. Hän olisi halunnut tilaisuuden sanoa jotain, mutta Helen oli askelissaan määrätietoinen, eikä tilaa turhanpäiväisille höpinöille jäänyt. Niinpä Will, Kate ja Henry seurasivat hiljaisina, kun Helen avasi kartanon suuren tammioven ja pieni kello kilahti toivottaen tulijat tervetulleiksi.

Sisältä kartano oli huomattavasti modernimpi kuin ulkoa käsin näytti, mutta muutokset oli tehty arkkitehtuuriin sopivaan tyyliin. Eteiskäytävän lattia oli päällystetty suurin valkoisin laatoin, tapettiin oli painettu yksityiskohtaisia kuvia kukista ja kattolista oli hyvin mahdollisesti alkuperäinen. Toistuvana koristekuviona oli lehtiä ja loikkaavia peuroja.

"Päheähköä", Kate kommentoi vaikuttuneena, mutta Helen vaiensi hänet katseellaan.

"Mitä me odot-" Will aloitti, mutta nieli lauseensa lopun, kun eräästä ovesta astui näkyviin nainen valkoisessa takissa.

"Päivää", toivotti hieman hämmästyneen näköinen hoitaja, Alice Wallace, mikäli takkiin kiinnitettyä pientä nimikylttiä oli uskominen. "Voinko olla jotenkin avuksi?"

Alice olisi voinut olla kaunis, Will arvioi, mikäli hän olisi painanut kaksikymmentä kiloa vähemmän ja ollut kymmenkunta vuotta nuorempi. Nyt hänen olemuksensa muistutti suuresti Molly Weasleya. Will piti naisesta välittömästi.

Tapansa mukaan Helen meni suoraan asiaan: "Hyvää päivää, ja kiitoksia. Itse asiassa etsimme Nicolas Telleriä. Voisitko ohjata meidän hänen luokseen?"

"Nicolas ei ole kovin seurallinen", Alice vastasi hymyillen hieman anteeksipyytävää hymyä. "Hän ei siedä ketään huoneessaan, joten voi olla parasta, että pyydän hänet tänne. Älkää kuitenkaan odottako liikoja."

Helen ei näyttänyt yllättyneeltä nyökätessään. "Olen varma, että hän haluaa tavata minut. Kerro, ja käytä näitä nimenomaisia sanoja, että Helen odottaa häntä täällä anteeksipyyntö mukanaan."

"Oletteko te rakastavaisia?" Alice lipsautti ennen kuin sai kielenkantansa kuriin. "Anteeksi, eihän asia minulle sinällään kuulu, mutta me täällä tutustumme mielellämme potilaisiimme. Monet viettävät täällä pitkiä aikoja, ja meistä tulee tavallaan ystäviä... Moni täällä haluaisi tietää enemmän Nicolaksista, sekä hoitajista että potilaista, hän kun ei juuri puhu asioistaan. Olkaa hyvät ja seuratkaa minua, vien teidät odotushuoneeseen niin ei tarvitse seisoskella täällä odottamassa."

"Me olemme ystäviä, mutta viimeksi erosimme riidoissa", Helen vastasi. Hän ei vaikuttanut pahastuneelta, mutta oliko häivähdys hänen kasvoillaan surua tai katumusta?

Alice johdatti joukon eräälle ovelle, jonka takaa paljastui miellyttävä, vain hieman eteiskäytävää modernimpi oleskeluhuone. Vanha kuvaputki-tv huoneen nurkassa näytti uusintaa saippuaoopperasta ja sohvakalusto oli koottu pienen pyöreän puupöydän ympärille. Kellokoti oli selvästi panostanut viihtyisyyteen ja kodinomaisuuteen muussakin kuin nimessään, eivätkä edes sohvapöydällä seisovat esitepinot onnistuneet pilaamaan vaikutelmaa.

"Istukaa alas, olkaa hyvä. Minä käyn ilmoittamassa hänelle."

Helenin nyökättyä Alice kääntyi ympäri, lyllersi eteiskäytävään ja katosi näkyvistä.

Kysymättömät kysymykset leijuivat ilmassa, mutta kukaan ei avannut suutaan. Henry ja Kate olivat keskittyneet näyttämään eksyneiltä ja Will yritti lukea Heleniä, mutta joutui taas kerran toteamaan vanhan ketun pokerinaaman olevan hänelle liikaa.

Minuutit kuluivat. Will tuli nopeasti aivan liian tietoiseksi kaappikellon tikityksestä ja sen heilurin hypnoottisesta liikkeestä. Hän huomasi Henryn ja Katen katsovan keskittyneinä tv:tä, jossa parhaillaan pyöri ripulilääkemainos.

Äkkiä koko tilanne tuntui huvittavalta. Will tunsi suupielensä kaartuvan ylöspäin, ja pian hän jo joutui tekemään parhaansa, ettei olisi purskahtanut hysteeriseen nauruun.

_Matkan rasitukset_, hän päätteli, mutta päätti olla nöyryyttämättä itseään typerällä käytöksellään. Hän suuntasi ajatuksensa muihin asioihin, poimi pöydältä Kellokodin toimintaa käsittelevän esitteen ja alkoi silmäillä sitä aikansa kuluksi.

Esite ei kertonut paljonkaan paikan historiasta, mitä Will ei ihmetellyt. Psykiatrisen hoidon ja psykiatristen sairaaloiden historia oli kokonaisuudessaan epämiellyttävää luettavaa nykyaikaisesta näkökulmasta katsoen, joten moni vanhempi laitos ei mielellään mainostanut menneisyydellään. Esitteeseen oli kuitenkin painettu jonkin verran tietoja kartanon alkuperäisestä rakennuttajasta ja sen omistajasta, sekä siitä, kuinka omistaja oli lahjoittanut rakennuksen sairaalaksi. Muutamien enemmän tai vähemmän värikkäiden vaiheiden kautta laitos oli päätynyt nimenomaan psykiatriseksi sairaalaksi, ränsistynyt ja käynyt vararikon partaalla, ja lopulta saanut rahoituksen ja remontoitu nykyiseen asuunsa.

Esitteen mukaan laitos tarjosi vapaaehtoisuuteen perustuvaa kodinomaista hoitoa pääosin masennuksen, ahdistuneisuushäiriöiden ja syömishäiriöiden kanssa kamppaileville potilaille, mutta jossain määrin myös riippuvuuksista ja bipolaarisudesta kärsiville. Tätä seurasi listaus ja lyhyt esittely laitoksen tarjoamista terapiamuodoista, lääkäreistä ja hoidon pääperiaatteista, joiden kaikkien Will totesi olevan varsin vaikuttavia, ja sitäkin vaikuttavampia, kun huomioitiin yksikön pieni koko ja suhteellisen syrjäinen sijainti.

Will yritti palauttaa mieleensä, missä yhteydessä oli kuullut laitoksesta vastaavan lääkärin nimen, mutta hänen ajatuksensa katkesi, kun huoneen ovi avautui. Puolittain Will odotti näkevänsä Alicen, joka oli tullut kertomaan "Nicholaksen" toivottaneen tulijat hornan syvimpiin syövereihin, mutta hänen sijastaan ovella seisoi leveimmällä virneellään varustautunut Nikola.

"Helen! Pikkulintu, tai pikemminkin eräs ylensyönyt punatulkku kertoi sinun tulleen järkiisi", hän tervehti vieraitaan. "Mutta miksi toit taas lapset mukanasi? En kuvitellut sinun haluavan heidän sotkeutuvan anteeksipyyntöösi. Toitko tuhatjalkaisen?"

Willin silmät kapenivat, kun hän arvioi tulijaa, joka tosin ei ollut juuri muuttunut sitten viime näkemän. Lyhyt tumma tukka lähes uhmasi painovoimaa, leuka oli ajeltu sileäksi ja puku oli moitteettomassa ojennuksessa. Nikola oli aina ollut hoikka, tai ainakin aina kun Will oli hänet nähnyt, mutta nyt hoikkuus oli muuttunut suoranaiseksi laihuudeksi. Se toi hänen piirteensä esiin hieman eri tavalla ja vanhensi häntä joitakin vuosia, tai ehkä kuolevaisuus oli alkanut ottaa häntä kiinni kiihtyvällä tahdilla.

"Nikola", Helen tervehti ystäväänsä äänessään hieman helpotusta. "On hyvä nähdä sinua."

Nikolan hymy kuoli. "Eli et", hän tokaisi ja kääntyi kannoillaan lähteäkseen.

Helen nousi tuoliltaan niin nopeasti, että hänen laukkunsa kolahti tuolinjalkaa vasten. "Se toukka ja kaikki siihen liittyvä materiaali on tuhottu monta kuukautta sitten. Uskoin tekeväni oikein, eikä katuminen tuo sitä takaisin."

"Tarkoitatko, että sinä kadut?" Nikola kysyi pysähtyen, mutta taakseen katsomatta. "Että mahtava Helen Magnus, joka aina tietää parhaiten mikä on oikein, myöntää virheensä ja katuu sitä?"

Will kuuli hiljaisen sihahduksen, kun Helen veti henkeä yhteen puristettujen hampaidensa välistä. Epäilemättä Nikola kuuli sen myös, sillä hän otti muutaman askelen poispäin.

"Kyllä", Helen sanoi nopeasti. "Olin liian hätäinen ja riistin sinulta ehkä ainutlaatuisen tilaisuuden."

Sanat eivät tulleet suoraan sydämestä, mutta Will tiesi, että niiden sanominen oli vaikeaa. Ilmeisesti myös Nikola tiesi sen, sillä hän kääntyi puolittain ja tarjosi kyynärvarttaan Helenille.

"Kunhan tiedät paremmin seuraavalla kerralla. Unohdetaan se hyönteinen. Kun olet pukeutunut noin, kuinka voisin vihoitella sinulle yhdenkään toukan vuoksi? Ne ovat joka tapauksessa luomakunnan iljettävimpiä olioita. Alice kertoi, että sinulla on anteeksipyyntö mukanasi."

"Vuodelta 1956", Helen vahvisti ja poimi laukkunsa. Muutama askel poisti välimatkan vanhojen ystävysten väliltä ja Helen antoi Nikolan johdattaa itsensä käsikynkkää käytävään.

"Niin imarreltu kuin olenkin", Nikolan sanat kuuluivat käytävästä, "niin en usko sinun tulleen vain pyytämään anteeksi. Mitä sinä haluat?"

Mitä ikinä Helen vastasikaan, Will ei enää kuullut. Hän oli samaan aikaan helpottunut ja harmissaan. Uteliaisuus ei tahtonut jättää häntä rauhaan, mutta kaksikon lähtö oli keventänyt huoneen tunnelmaa monta pykälää.

Henry ja Kate jakoivat Willin näkemyksen tunnelman keventymisestä. Molemmat avasivat suunsa samaan aikaan.

"Eli se ka-"

"Mitä te luu-"

Kaksikosta dominoivampana Kate virnisti ja aloitti alusta. "Mitä te luulette, mikä on Magneton juttu?"

Selvästikään Henry ei ollut päässyt ajatuksissaan yhtä pitkälle kuin Will ja Kate: "Huh? Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"

"Sitä, Hank-kulta, että kukaan ei kirjaudu psykiatriselle ruoan ja seuran vuoksi. Ellei Magneto aio seuraavaksi vallata maailmaa lampaiden tai koristepuiden avulla, täällä ei ole mitään, mitä hän voisi haluta."

Henryn suu muodosti pienen ymmärryksen o-kirjaimen ja hän nojasi päätään taaksepäin. "Ehkä tässä rakennuksessa on jotain, jonka perässä hän on?"

"Kuten mitä?" Kate tuhahti huvittuneena. "Koristepensaita, lampaita ja eritasoisia hulluja?"

"Will?" Henry pyysi.

"Esitteen mukaan täällä on masentuneita, riippuvaisia ja bipolaarisia, sekä ahdistus- tai syömishäiriöistä kärsiviä", puhuteltu kertasi. "Ja ilmeisesti harkinnanvaraisesti myös muita. Jos perhe on lähellä tai sellaista, tiedättehän."

"Vetoa syömishäiriön puolesta", Kate veikkasi. "Jos minä laihtuisin yhtä nopeasti kuin hän, niin olisin bikinikunnossa viikossa!"

"Sinä olet bikinikunnossa nytkin", Henry huomautti. "Ehkä alkoholiriippuvuus? Jos hän jatkoi niiden vamppien jälkeen puoliksikaan samaan malliin kuin ennen, hänen maksansa sanoutui irti viime kuussa."

Kaksi silmäparia grillasi Williä, joka alkoi tuntea keskustelun luisuneen epämiellyttäville vesille ja kohautti olkiaan. "Oikeastaan se voi olla mitä tahansa, tai sitten ei mitään. Ehkä Tesla yrittää saada Magnuksen tuntemaan olonsa syylliseksi siitä typerästä hyönteisestä, tai sitten hän vain haluaa katon päänsä päälle."

"Voisin keksiä helpompiakin tapoja", Kate vastasi. "Sinähän luit hänen omaelämänkertansa. Oliko siinä mitään? Siis viittauksia."

Will pärskähti. "Ei siinä paljon muuta ollutkaan. Mutta en panisi paljon painoarvoa sille. Hän unohti mainita muutaman seikan, joita itse pitäisin kohtuullisen merkittävinä, ja tuntui käyttävän puolet sivuista uimisesta, lumipalloista, hyönteisistä ja kahdesta vanhasta torahampaisesta tädistään kertomiseen."

"Kirjoitettu historia on muutenkin melko huono lähde", Henry täydensi ajatuksen. "Tärkein jää usein kertomatta, ja ilman sitä missään ei tunnu olevan mitään järkeä. Savuverho menee sekaisin todellisuuden kanssa, kun olennaisimmat motivaattorit jäävät näkemättä."

Will nyökkäsi mutta Kate nauroi. "Motivaattorit, Hank? Missä sinä olet oppinut tuollaisia sanoja?"

"Minä luen", Henry sanoi viitsimättä loukkaantua. "Ja minulla on sellainen tunne, että enemmin tai myöhemmin meille selviää tästä asiasta enemmän kuin mitä kukaan meistä haluaisi tietää."

Will ei voinut väittää vastaan, eikä ilmeisesti Katekaan, sillä kumpikin vaikeni hetkeksi. Kate ja Henry palasivat tv:n pariin, Will nipisti nenänvarttaan yrittäen torjua päänsäryn, jota Teslalle altistuminen tuntui aina aiheuttavan. Tai, hän myönsi rehellisyyden nimissä, luultavasti vika oli taakse jääneissä matkustustunneissa ja alhaisenpuoleisessa verensokerissa. Päivällisaika alkoi olla jo käsillä, minkä jopa aikaeron rääkkäämä ruumis havaitsi selkeästi.

Ilmeisesti Kate jakoi huomion ruoka-ajasta. "Kauanko heillä vielä menee? Minulla alkaa olla nälkä. Jos pyytäisimme kauniisti, tarjottaisiinkohan meille ruokaa täällä? Vaikka kiitokseksi, kun raahaamme Teslan pois heidän niskoiltaan."

Näissä olosuhteissa Will ei kokenut kommenttia niin hauskana kuin olisi voinut. "Oletat, että hän lähtee. Mutta jos meillä on onnea, niin joku tulee etsimään Teslaa täältä ja voimme puhua itsemme pöytään."

Ketään ei kuulunut. Tv:stä tulevissa paikallisuutisissa ei ollut mitään mielenkiintoista. Säätiedotus lupasi alueelle syyssateita. Will alkoi torkkua. Nojatuoli oli yllättävän mukava.

Kun Will havahtui aukenevan oven ääneen, hän ei olisi pannut lainkaan pahakseen vaikka Tesla ja Helen olisivat viipyneet yhden ylimääräisen tunnin.

Teslan virne oli niin leveä, että Will uskoi näkevänsä hänen viisaudenhampaansa.

"Pakatkaa tuttinne ja uniriepunne, pikkuiset, me lähdemme huomenna!"

* * *

Boryspilin lentokentän seinään nojaava Will oli arveli alkavansa olla valmis hakkaamaan ihmisiä pesäpallomailalla. Vaikka lento Englannista Ukrainaan oli ollut ajallisesti huomattavasti lyhyempi kuin Atlantin ylittänyt, se oli tuntunut huomattavasti pidemmältä ja ennen kaikkea erityisen ärsyttävältä.

Vaikka seurue Nikolaa lukuun ottamatta oli yöpynyt Leedsissä, edellisen matkapäivän rasitukset olivat painaneet jokaisen jäsenissä, kun he olivat värjötelleet hotellinsa ulkopuolella odottaen auttamattomasti myöhässä olevaa serbiä. Will oli alkanut uskoa hänen päättäneen jäädä vuoteeseen, mutta pitkän puolituntisen jälkeen Nikolan taksi oli päässyt perille.

Ajan säästämiseksi muut olivat nousseet samaan taksiin, ja varsin pian oli käynyt ilmi, että kerrankin komplikaatio oli ollut jonkun muun kuin Nikolan syytä. Taksikuski oli ajanut väärälle hotellille, aivan toiselle puolelle kaupunkia, ja kun hän oli ymmärtänyt erheensä, Nikola oli patistanut hänet ajamaan kaupungin läpi kuin lauma kiljuvia piruja olisi jahdannut autoa.

Helen ei ollut jäänyt pekkaa pahemmaksi. Kun hän oli maksanut matkan ja seurue purkautunut autosta ulos, moni oli huokaissut helpotuksesta ja Kate näyttänyt jälleen hieman vihertävältä.

Pian oli käynyt ilmi, ettei kiirettä olisi todellisuudessa ollut mihinkään. Lento oli nimittäin ollut myöhässä lähes tunnin, mikä oli saanut Nikolan ensin marisemaan äänekkäästi ja sitten pitämään pitkällisen monologin lentokoneiden teknologisista puutteista ja lentokenttien yleisesti surkeudesta.

Kun hän oli saanut keskeyttämättä jatkaa julkisen liikenteen yleiseen ruotimiseen, Kate ja Will olivat lähteneet pienelle hermoja rauhoittavalle kävelylle.

Kuin ihmeen kaupalla lähtömuodollisuudet olivat sujuneet ilman minkäänlaisia vaikeuksia, mutta kärsimysnäytelmä oli jatkunut lentokoneessa, kun Nikola oli vaatinut Willin paikkaa itselleen.

Normaalisti Will olisi suostunut mielellään. Hänellä ei ollut mitään sitä vastaan, että vaikkapa äiti ja lapsi pääsivät istumaan vierekkäin, tai että ystävykset saivat vierekkäiset paikat koneessa. Mutta ei, Nikola ei ollut edes pyytänyt, vaan hän oli _vaatinut_ ikkunapaikan. Helen ei ollut vain sallinut tätä, vaan juuri kun Will oli ollut räjähtämäisillään, Helen oli kehottanut häntä antamaan periksi.

_Viisaampi antaa periksi_, Will oli toistellut, mutta ärtymys kupli hänen sisimmässään. Tilannetta ei parantanut se, että ikkunapaikalle päästyään Nikola ei ollut edes vilkaissut ulos, vaan oli istunut silmät suljettuina siihen asti, kun lentoemo oli tullut tarjoamaan kahvia, teetä ja voileipiä.

"Jos haluaisin syödä jotain pahvia makuista, söisin kiitos pahvia", Nikola oli vastannut myrkyllisesti lentoemon täysin ystävälliseen kysymykseen ja sen jälkeen kertonut, mitä mieltä oli lentoyhtiön tarjoaman teen, kahvin ja palvelun laadusta.

Sentään tämän pelin Helen oli puhaltanut poikki. Nikola oli sulkenut silmänsä uudelleen ja pysynyt hiljaa siihen asti, että kone laskeutui Ukrainan kamaralle, Boryspilin lentokentälle Kiovaan. Itse asiassa hän oli pysynyt hiljaa paikallaan siihen asti, että Helenin seuruetta ja henkilökuntaa lukuun ottamatta käytännöllisesti katsoen koko kone oli tyhjentynyt.

Tulomuodollisuuksissa Nikola oli valinnut jonon käyttäen perustetta, jolla selvästikään ei ollut mitään tekemistä jonon pituuden kanssa.

_Diiva_, Will ajatteli selkä tiukasti Boryspilin lentokentän seinää vasten, kun muut etsivät matkatavaroitaan. Willin laukut olivat yhä Gambiassa, joten hän ei viitsinyt ahtautua ihmistungokseen hihnan ympärillä.

_Ärsyttävä, uuvuttava diiva._

Pian Helen, Kate, Henry ja Nikola hoippuivat kohti Williä mukanaan kunnioitettava matkatavaravuori. Vaikka henkilökohtaisia tavaroita oli vähän, Sanctuaryn oli vaikea matkustaa kevyesti. Nytkin suurin osa laukuista sisälsi erilaisia epätavallisia, toistaiseksi digitalisoimattomia lähdekirjoja ja muita riittävän lentokonekelpoisia mutta vaikeasti hankittavia tutkimusmateriaaleja. Mitä kaupallisen lentoyhtiön lennolle ei ollut voinut tuoda, sen olivat Euroopan Sanctuaryt koonneet valmiiksi lentokentän parkkipaikalla odottavaan pakettiautoon.

"En ole koskaan ollut Kiovassa", Kate lörpötti tavanomaisen iloisuutensa saavuttaneena. "Luuletteko te, että meillä jää aikaa kuljeskella?"

"Ehkä sitten, kun meillä on parempi käsitys siitä, mitä oikein tapahtuu", Helen vastasi. "Etkö tosiaan ole ollut täällä? Koskaan?"

"Tsernobylin alue on epänormaalien hot-spot", Henry täydensi. "_Kaikki_ alan ihmiset käyvät täällä ennemmin tai myöhemmin."

"Minä käyn täällä nyt", Kate huomautti hieman piruillen. Hänen kasvoillaan häivähti huvittuneisuus ja hän lähes huusi: "Ole hellä, Kiova, tämä on ensimmäinen kertani!"

"Shh", Helen ja Henry sanoivat yhteen ääneen. Kate virnisti mutta vaikeni.

Will puuttui puheeseen: "Minun on ollut tarkoitus kysyä aikaisemminkin. Miksi tämä alue? Ymmärrän, että säteily luo auttaa epästabiilimpiin lajeihin mutaatioita, mutta ei kai niitä niin paljon voi syntyä?"

Helen nyökkäsi. "Olet oikeassa. Onnettomuusalueen ympäristöstä 30 kilometrin säteeltä evakuoitiin asutus, mikä yksin tarkoittaa yli 2800 neliökilometriä. Tämä puolestaan on lähes 300 neliökilometriä enemmän kuin Luxemburgin pinta-ala. Koska ihmisen toiminta onnettomuusalueella on käytännöllisesti katsoen jäissä, paikka on säteilystä huolimatta paratiisi monelle eläin- ja kasvilajille, myös epänormaaleille sellaisille."

"Monet älykkäät lajit hakeutuvat alueelle tieten tahtoen. Osa siksi, että säteilystä on niille hyötyä tai ei ainakaan haittaa, kun taas jotkut haluavat vain olla rauhassa ihmisiltä huolimatta jatkuvasta säteilyaltistuksesta. Vähemmän älykkäille lajeille taas alue tarjoaa ravintoa; kasvillisuutta, metsästysmaita ja rauhallisia olosuhteita ilman modernin maailman vaaroja."

"Koska alueella on suuri määrä toisistaan poikkeavia lajeja, mahdollisuudet risteymiin ja erityisesti eräiden lajien tapauksessa selviämisen kannalta hyödyllisiin mutaatioihin kasvavat. Yleisesti uskotaan, että säteilyllä on tässä suuri merkitys, mutta asian tutkiminen on vaikeaa, koska vastaavankaltaista kontrollialuetta ei yksinkertaisesti ole. Henkilökohtaisesti uskon, että säteilyn merkitystä on monessa tapauksessa suuresti liioiteltu."

"Niin kiinnostavaa kuin akateeminen jaarittelunne onkin, niin minulla on nälkä", Kate pisti väliin ennen kuin Will ennätti pilata hänen mahdollisuuttaan. "En aio istua koko matkaa autossa tässä seurassa tyhjällä vatsalla."

"Sinähän söit lentokoneessa", Henry huomautti. "Minä ainakin olen kyllästynyt lentokenttäruokaan. Pysähdytään syömään matkalla."

Helen ja Will jakoivat näkemyksen ja Nikola sanoi, ettei välittänyt, koska ei ollut nälkäinen.

Heti kun Helen käänsi selkänsä, Kate osoitti itseään ja muodosti huulillaan sanaparin "piste minulle".

Will totesi itsekseen, että joskus hänen ystävänsä osasi todellakin olla tunteeton käärme.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Whuu-vitun-huu kuukausi netissä ja neljä osumaa. Tee työtä jolla on tarkoitus ja sitä rataa. Jos luet, niin kommentoi, jookopiis?

Suuret kiitokset **Selene**lle kuvasta. Meitsillä ei oikein ole kuvankäsittelijän persoonallisuutta...

Peeäs, Ukrainassa on ihan oikeasti samantyyppinen saunakulttuuri kuin Suomessa.

* * *

Luvattu pakettiauto oli sovitulla paikalla. Avain autoon Helenillä oli jo valmiina.

"Tällä paskallako me oikeasti ajamme?" Kate mankui. "Tulee mieleen se yksi vanha biisi, kaksi vanhaa autonrämää."

Henry, joka oli juuri laskenut omat matkatavaransa maahan, alkoi soittaa kyseistä kappaletta ilmakitaralla ja nauroi. Helen kertoi rauhallisesti, että auto oli paremmassa kunnossa kuin miltä se näytti. Tällaisiin tehtäviin oli tarkoituksella valittu huonon näköisiä pakettiautoja. Olivat vähemmän houkuttelevia varkaille.

Sillä välin kun muut pakkasivat tavaroita autoon, Helen nosti kuljettajan jalkatilan mattoa ja poimi sen alta muovitaskun. Tasku sisälsi nipun papereita: paikallisten kontaktien yhteystietoja ja karttoja, joihin tehdyt merkinnän koskivat alueen epänormaaleja, sekä tietysti listan autoon pakatuista varusteista. Näistä viimeisintä Helen silmäili läpi tyytyväisesti nyökkäillen.

Pakettiauton takatilassa varusteet oli naamioitu muuttokuormaksi, mikä ei kovin kaukana todellisuudesta ollutkaan. Esimerkiksi laatikoihin _lasia, SÄRKYVÄÄ! _oli pakattu erilaisia lasisia instrumentteja kuten laboratoriotyövälineitä. Useisiin laatikoihin _elektroniikkaa, KÄSITTELE VAROEN!_, oli pakattu tarvittavat elektroniset laboratoriotyövälineet, tietokoneiden osia ja säteilymittareita. Ainoastaan aseiksi luokiteltavat esineet oli pakattu salanimelle, _siivoustarvikkeet_.

"Tarkastakaan, että siivoustarvikelaatikossa on kaikki tarpeellinen", Helen kehotti. "Minä ajan, ja lisäkseni eteen mahtuu kaksi matkustajaa. Muut valitettavasti joutuvat jäämään tänne taakse."

"Älkää luulko, että minä matkustan takana", Nikola sanoi painokkaasti. Koska oli helpointa antaa hänen pitää päänsä, kukaan ei vastustellut. Toinen matkustamoon pääsevä oli Kate, sillä kun hän oli varustanut itsensä sopivilla siivoustarvikkeilla, hänestä saattaisi olla hyötyä edessä. Matkapahoinvointitaipumuksel la oli myös osuutta asiaan.

Kun kriittisimpien tarvikkeiden oli havaittu olevan kunnossa, Will ja Henry kiipesivät pakettiauton takatilaan. Auto käynnistyi ensimmäisellä yrityksellä ja matka pääsi alkamaan.

Määränpäänä oli Slavuvitsh, melko tarkasti 200 kilometrin päässä Boryspilin kentältä sijaitseva noin 25 000 asukkaan kaupunki. Helenin puheista Will tiesi, että vuonna1986 kaupunki oli päätetty rakentaa pahoin saastuneen Pripjatin tilalle, uudeksi asuinpaikaksi Tseronobylin työntekijöille.

Matkaa Slavuvitshistä Tsernobylin laitokselle oli vain noin 50 kilometriä, mutta kaupungin sijoittelussa oli (Willin suureksi helpotukseksi) otettu huomioon säteily, jolle asukkaat altistuisivat. Helen oli kertonut lukuja, mutta erilaiset yksiköt olivat hämmentäneet Williä siinä määrin, että loppujen lopuksi hänen mieleensä oli jäänyt lähinnä _blablabla, blah, balah, mutta toisaalta blabla, jos verrataan blaah._

Will luotti Heleniin, joten hän ei ollut huolissaan. Ei ainakaan kovin huolissaan. Sitä paitsi Nikolakin oli suostunut lähtemään mukaan – olkoonkin, että Kolumbia oli hieman laskenut Willin uskoa Nikolan itsesuojeluvaiston uudelleenheräämiseen sitten vampirismin, mutta hän ei mielellään ajatellut asiaa liian pitkälle. Liian ajattelun oli havaittu voivan johtaa epämiellyttäviin johtopäätöksiin.

"Kaksisataa kilometriä tässä kopissa", Henry sanoi lähes masentuneena. "Pokeria?"

"Kaksin?" Will kysyi ja pudisti päätään. "Yritän katsoa maisemia. Minäkään en ole koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt täällä... Hurjaa ajatella, miten lähellä katastrofialuetta me olemme."

Henry, jolle matka ei ollut ensimmäinen laatuaan, tyytyi kohauttamaan olkiaan. Will avasi auton takaovien ikkunoihin vedetyt verhot ja katsoi ulos. Maisemissa ei ollut kehumista. Maasto oli tasaista siihen pisteeseen että se oli ikävystyttävää, ja lukuisat myöhäissyksyn pellot olivat kurja näky sateenharmaassa päivässä.

Will ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mitään yhtä neuvostoliittomaista kuin tämä maisema oli. Jopa teiden viivoitinsuora piirto henki vanhaa neuvostohenkeä.

Zalissyassa Helen kääntyi Bohdanivkaan, Ukrainan maaseudun mittapuulla hieman tavallista suurempaan taajamaan johtavalle tielle. Will tosin ei osannut lukea kyrillisillä kirjaimilla kirjoitettua katukylttiä, eikä siksi tiennyt sijaintiaan edes kaupungin tarkkuudella, mutta osasi arvata, että oli ruokatauon aika.

Auto pysähtyi ja Henry nosti katseensa Kindelstään. Hän näytti aidon hämmästyneeltä. "Olemmeko me jo täällä?" hän kysyi. "Bohdanivkassa?"

Oli Willin vuoro kohauttaa olkiaan. "Ei aavistustakaan, mutta minä toivotan melkein minkä tahansa tauon tervetulleeksi. Jos nämä maisemat eivät kohta ala vaihtua, minä popsin onnellisuuspillereitä."

"Kirjoita sitten itsellesi resepti etukäteen. Kun ajamme Lemeshin ohi, ikkunasta saattaa näkyä muutama hieno rakennus, mutta siinä se sitten on. Paitsi loppumatkasta on enemmän metsää ja yhdessä vaiheessa ylitämme joen."

"Onhan pokeritarjous vielä voimassa?" Will varmisti avatessaan oven.

Henryn virne riitti vastaukseksi ja molemmat hyppäsivät ulos autosta.

Helen, Kate ja Nikola purkautuivat auton sivuovista ja verryttelivät lihaksiaan pienen ravintolan pihalla. Helen kertoi, että ravintolan omistaja oli hänen entisen kontaktinsa pojan perhe, joka tiesi epänormaaleista ja auttoi mahdollisuuksiensa mukaan. Kuitenkin Helenin kontaktin tapaturmaisen kuoleman ja lasten syntymän jälkeen perhe oli vetäytynyt aktiivisesta toiminnasta ja asettunut Bohdanivkaan pitämään ravintolaa. Perheen isä ja lapset puhuivat auttavaa englantia, mutta lapset tietysti olisivat tietenkin koulussa tähän aikaan päivästä. Vanhin oli jo muuttanut pois kotoakin.

Kun Helen astui pieneen mutta miellyttävään ravintolaan, tiskin takana istuvan viiksekkään, päälaelta kaljuuntuneen miehen hieman väsynyt ilme kirkastui.

"Helen! Henry!" hän huudahti ja nousi tiskin takaa. Ensin hän kätteli Heleniä, joka hymyili vanhalle ystävälleen.

"Dániel Alexivich, on hyvä nähdä sinua", Helen sanoi.

Dániel nyökkäsi. "Niin sinuakin, Helen, niin sinuakin. Näytät aivan samalta kuin ennenkin!"

Seuraavaksi Dániel halasi Henryä. "Edellisestä kerrasta on aikaa!" hän sanoi, ja oli Henryn vuoro nyökätä. "Entä nuoret herrat ja neiti?"

Nikola oli sanomaisillaan jotakin epäilemättä epämiellyttävää, mutta Helen oli nopeampi: "Tässä ovat Will Zimmerman, Nikola ja Kate Freelander, ja toisin päin, Dániel Alexivich Tymoshchuk."

Dániel kätteli vuoroin Williä ja Katea, mutta Nikola ei tarttunut ojennettuun käteen.

"Will Zimmerman ja Kate Freelander, hauska tavata", Dániel sanoi toistaen nimet miten parhaiten taisi. Sitten hän pudisti päätään hymyillen. "Teillä amerikkalaisilla on niin vaikeat nimet!"

Will ja Kate vaihtoivat hämmentyneen katseen. Will oli tottunut tavaamaan sukunimeään hotellivirkailijoille, mutta tähän päivään asti hän ei ollut uskonut nimensä tuottavan ongelmia kenellekään, jonka nimi oli yhtä pitkä ja vaikeasti lausuttava kuin Dániel Alexivich Tymoshchukin.

"Istukaa alas, istukaa alas, tuon teille heti ruokalistan", Dániel tohkeili. "Työasioissako taas liikkeellä, Helen?"

Helen nyökkäsi. "Niissä hyvinkin. Kuinka vaimosi voi, Dániel? Kuulin, että hänen terveytensä oli huono."

"Kateryna voi nyt hyvin. Hänet leikattiin kolme kuukautta sitten. Raha on vähän huono, mutta me pärjäämme ja Danylo auttaa jos tarvitsemme apua."

Helen vastasi hymyyn ja istuutui alas. "Jos tarvitsette apua, kääntykää vain meidän puoleemme. Perheenne apu Sanctuarylle on ollut korvaamaton."

Dániel kiitteli vuolaasti, haki ruokalistat ja jätti tulijat miettimään, mitä he haluaisivat syödä.

Kate arkaili ja tilasi pizzaa, Henry päätyi borshkeittoon ja Helen tilasi itselleen varenikeja ja vastahakoiselle Nikolalle kasvissosekeittoa. Will, joka ei osannut päättää, päätyi myös varenikeihin.

Nikola, joka oli huomattavasti kiinnostuneempi viinilistasta, nosti katseensa ylös juuri, kun tarjouksia hakemaan tullut Dániel oli lähdössä.

"Beszél a magyar?" hän kysyi, mutta Dániel pudisti päätään.

"Ymmärrän hieman, mutta en juuri puhu. Isäni muutti tänne Unkarista. Mistä arvasitte, sir?"

"Etunimestäsi ja viinilistastasi. Paljon unkarilaista molemmissa. Tuo vielä Béres Tokaji Sárgamuskotály, 2008", Nikola vastasi, selvästi huomattavasti paremmalla tuulella kuin vielä hetkeä aikaisemmin.

"Kasvissosekeiton kanssa, sir?" Dániel kysyi selvästi hieman hämmästyneenä.

"Miksi ei?"

"Varmistin vain, että ymmärsin oikein. Tuon toki, sir."

"Tuo myös viisi lasia, Dániel", Helen paikkasi hymyillen.

Heti kun Dániel oli kuulomatkan ulkopuolella, Helen muistutti Nikolaa alkeellisten käytöstapojen ja hyvän ensivaikutelman merkityksestä.

Sanat kaikuivat kuuroille korville, mutta aikaisempi keskustelu avasi Katelle luontevan mahdollisuuden esittää näennäisviattoman kysymyksen: "Niin, sinähän olet syntyperältäsi unkarilainen?"

"Ei ole salaisuus, että vanhempani olivat serbejä ja että synnyin Itävalta-Unkarissa, joka, kuten tietäisit jos lainkaan tuntisit Euroopan historiaa, hajosi ensimmäisen maailmansodan jälkeen. Unkari ja Tsekkoslovakia perustettiin, Tsekki ja Slovakia irtautuivat toisistaan myöhemmin, mutta huomattava osa entisen Itävalta-Unkarin alueesta muodosti Jugoslavian, ensin monarkistisen ja sitten sosialistisen, ja lopuksi Jugoslavian liittotasavallan, joka hajosi hiljattain. Yksi uusista valtioista on Kroatia, jonka alueella synnyinkotini sijaitsee."

"Huh, itäisen Euroopan historia on sekasotku", Kate sanoi. Hän nosti sormen huulilleen ja katsoi ylös miettiväistä teeskennellen. "Sinulla täytyy olla läjäpäin vanhoja passeja."

"Et uskokaan."

"Heh, siinä mahtaa olla selittämistä passintarkastuksissa! 'Herra on ikäisekseen hyvin säilynyt'! Millainen passikuva sinulla on?"

Nikola, jonka kärsivällisyys tämän asian tiimoilta oli loppunut jo Tsekkoslovakian hajoamisen paikkeilla, ojensi passinsa Katelle hieman ärtyneenä. "Katso itse. Lähtikö se vanha kommunisti hakemaan minun viiniäni Tokajista asti?"

Kate tosiaan oli käärme, ja viekkaampi käärme kuin miltä näytti. Will näki, kuinka hänen silmänsä liikkuivat vasemmalta oikealle, kun hän luki Teslan passiin kirjoitettuja tietoja ja epäilemättä painoi numeroita muistiinsa.

"Minun kuvani on kamalampi", Kate sanoi. Hän ojensi passin takaisin Nikolalle, joka otti sen vastaan edes huomaamatta, että oli juuri hävinnyt erän.

Will yskähti piilottaakseen hieman liian leveän hymyn. Hänen onnekseen Dániel toi lähes saman tien pöytään viinin, johon Nikolan huomio kiinnittyi, ja kun ruoka tuli pöytään, koko passiasia painui unohduksiin.

Kaikki nauttivat varsin maukkaasta ateriasta, jonka aikana Helen ja Dániel vaihtoivat uutisia eri maailmankolkista ja kuulumisia Dánielin perheestä sekä paikallisten epänormaalien tilanteesta. Dániel kieltäytyi ottamasta maksua ystäviltään, mutta Will näki, kuinka Helen pujotti paikallisen mittapuun mukaan suuren setelin lautasensa alle heti, kun Dánielin silmä vältti.

* * *

Perillä Slavuvitshissa Will koki positiivisen yllätyksen. Arkkitehtuuri oli epätavallisen modernia ja länsimaista. Harmaasta päivästä ja syksyn lehdettömistä puista huolimatta kaupunki onnistui luomaan siistin ja miellyttävän vaikutelman. Erityisen silmäänpistävää oli lasten suuri määrä katukuvassa. Ympärilleen katsoessaan Will kyllä näki pikkukaupungin, jollaisessa mielellään kasvattaisi omia lapsiaan, mutta osa hänen aivoistaan ei kyennyt unohtamaan faktaa _noin_ _viisikymmentä kilometriä Tsernobylin ydinvoimalasta_.

Myös talo, jonka Helen oli onnistunut vuokraamaan, oli miellyttävä. Oranssiin taipuvalla punaisella ja keltaisella maalatun puutalon pihalla kasvoi mäntyjä ja pieniä puita, joiden Will arveli olevan omenapuita, muttei ollut varma. Mäntyjen välissä oli pieni lasitettu kasvihuone ja sen vierellä pieniä pensaita, tähän aikaan vuodesta tietenkin lehdettöminä.

Vaikka Will ei ollut nähnyt talosta kuin ulkokuoren ja eteisen, johon kaikki parhaillaan kantoivat laatikoita pakettiautosta, hän piti paikasta. Talon omistajilla, joiden kalusteet odottivat isäntäväen paluuta ulkomaankomennukselta, oli selvästi ensiluokkaisen käytännöllinen ja hieman kansainvälinen maku. Pienessä ulkoeteisessä oli kenkäteline ja pieni naulakko, suuremmassa eteiskäytävässä taas hyllyin varustettu syvennys hatuille ja hansikkaille. Puhelinpöytä oli näin matkapuhelinten aikaan tyhjä.

Ensitöikseen Will rullasi pois raidallisen räsymaton, jonka peitti eteisen lautalattiaa. Sitä ei sopinut sotkea kuraisilla kengillä.

"Minä varaan huoneen ensimmäisenä!" Kate vaati innokkaasti ja rysäytti kantamansa elektroniikkalaatikon keskelle eteisen lattiaa. Henry voihkaisi hiljaa, Nikola vain hymyili vinosti. Lautasellinen ruokaa oli tehnyt hänestä huomattavasti siedettävämpää seuraa, tai ehkä suurempana vaikuttajana oli viini.

"Valitan, Kate", Helen sanoi ja laski kantamansa laatikon lattialle. "Kaikille ei jää omaa makuuhuonetta. Me kaksi joudumme jakamaan, samoin Henry ja Will."

Asianomaiset purnasivat, mutta Helen teki siitä lopun nostamalla kätensä päättäväisesti eteensä.

"Yläkerrassa on ullakkotilojen lisäksi kolme huonetta", hän selitti. "Yksi suuri, joka on kai ajateltu perheen vanhempien makuuhuoneeksi, ja kaksi pienempää lapsille. Toinen niistä menee Nikolalle, ellei kukaan välttämättä halua jakaa hänen kanssaan. Minä ja Kate otamme toisen pienistä huoneista. Will ja Henry saavat suuren, koska täällä ei ole muuta paikkaa hänen tietokoneilleen, enkä välitä pystyttää niitä olohuoneen nurkkaan."

Jokainen päätti nopeasti, että jako voisi olla huonompikin. Silti Willin oli yritettävä.

"Entä alakerta?"

Helen pudisti päätään. "Mikäli haluat nukkua sohvalla tai kylpyhuoneessa, niin en minä sinua kiellä, mutta alakerta on periaatteessa täynnä. Meillä on eteisen, olohuoneen ja keittiön lisäksi kylpyhuone ja sauna, jotka vievät paljon tilaa. Lisäksi on kodinhoitohuone ja yksi työhuone, johon pystytämme laboratorion valmiiksi."

"Minä ehdotan", Nikola sanoi painokkaasti, "että muutamme myös kodinhoitohuoneen laboratorioksi. Kate saa leikkiä kotia jossain muualla."

"Hei!" Kate huudahti, mutta ei jatkanut, kun näki Helenin pudistavan päätään uudelleen.

"Ei, ellei se ole ehdottoman tarpeellista. Ensinnäkin haluan pitää rakennuksen mahdollisimman vähän epäilyttävänä siltä varalta, että esimerkiksi naapurimme kutsuvat itsensä kylään. Lisäksi, kuten ehkä huomaat, meillä ei ole mukanamme taloudenhoitajaa. Tällä komennuksella jokainen vastaa omista pyykeistään. Siivous-, tiski-, ja ruoanlaittovuorot voimme sopia vähän myöhemmin. On siis parasta pitää tilat kunnossa."

"Luota vanhoihin kommunisteihin, vanhoilla kommunisteilla ei ole pesuloita", Nikola mutisi, mutta päätti hyväksyä asian ainakin toistaiseksi, ja niin muutto pääsi jatkumaan.

Viiteen pekkaan laatikoiden siirtäminen autosta eteiseen ei ollut suurikaan urakka. Heti kun viimeinen laatikko kosketti maata, Kate säntäsi yläkertaan varaamaan huonetta itselleen ja Helenille.

"Nuoruuden tarmoa!" Helen sanoi nauraen. "Nikola, jos vain pärjäät jäljelle jäävän huoneen kanssa niin älä temppuile, koska jos temppuilet turhaan, niin siirrän sinut lauteille nukkumaan. Will ja Henry, katsokaa, että talo on jonkinlaisessa kunnossa ja pystyttäkää koneet. Kaikki tämä matkustaminen on vienyt jo liiaksi aikaa, haluan meidän olevan täydessä valmiudessa heti huomenna. Minä menen ostamaan ruokaa ja muita tarvikkeita. Mikäli jotain puuttuu, niin soittakaa."

Nikola seurasi Katea yläkertaan, mutta huomattavasti vähemmällä nuoruuden tarmolla. Will ja Henry puolestaan aloittivat talon tarkastamisen.

Eteisestä katsoen ensimmäinen ovi johti melko vaatimattomiin mutta ehjiin ja toimiviin wc-tiloihin, toinen oikealta kylpyhuoneeseen, joka vaikutti hiljattain remontoidulta. Lattia oli päällystetty valkoisilla, hieman siniseen taipuvilla laatoilla. Suihkukaappi oli tilava ja selvästi uusi.

"Luojan kiitos täällä on siivottu hyvin", Henry sanoi tyytyväisenä huomatessaan suihkukaapin lähes hohtavan puhtauttaan. Will nyökkäsi ja vilkaisi saunaa. Lauteet olivat vaaleaa puuta, löylykiulu- ja kauha olivat keskimmäisellä lauteella väärin päin käännettyinä. Sähkökiukaassa oli huimat kaksi säädintä, joiden merkinnöistä Will ei ymmärtänyt mitään.

Kolmannen oven oikealta kohdalla olivat portaat yläkertaan. Niiden vastapäätä pääsi suoraan kohtuullisen tilavaan olohuoneeseen, joka mukaili talon tyyliä. Lattia oli maalattua puuta, lasinen sohvapöytä seisoi neljän tukevan puisen jalan varassa ja sohvakalusto oli beigeä, jo hieman kulunutta kangasta. Sohvapöydän alla oli kori täynnä vanhoja ukrainankielisiä viikkolehtiä. Tv oli vanha kuvaputkilaite.

"Yh, tuo pitäisi viedä museoon", Henry sanoi nenäänsä nyrpistäen.

"Älä huoli, kaikki ohjelma on joka tapauksessa ukrainaksi... tai ei ainakaan englanniksi. Ja tuskin meillä on aikaa tuijottaa tuota laatikkoa kuitenkaan."

Henry ynähti myöntyvästi, hapuili käsiinsä kaukosäätimen ja totesi tv:n toimivaksi. Will ei kuitenkaan halunnut antaa hänen etsiä mahdollisesti näkyviä ei-ukrainankielisiä kanavia, joten matka jatkui nopeasti sisään keittiönperällä olevasta, kodinhoitohuoneeseen johtavasta ovesta.

Kuten moni muukin asia talossa, myös kodinhoitohuone yllätti Willin positiivisesti. Pesukoneen paikalla oli uusi pesutorni, jonka ohjauspaneelista löytyi enemmän nappuloita kuin MIR:n avaruusasemasta. Kuivauskaappia ei ollut, mutta huoneen läpi oli vedetty useita leveitä pyykkinaruja.

Ikkunan edessä oli pitkä pöytä ja sen vieressä runsaasti tilaa tyhjää tilaa liinavaatteille. Yksi kaapeista oli omistettu siivouskaapiksi, josta jo valmiina löytyivät kodin yleisimmät siivouskemikaalit, saavit, rätit ja mopit. Pölynimurissa ei ollut pussia, mutta kun Willin ja Henryn yhdistetyt ponnistelut eivät riittäneet sen mallin selvittämiseen, he päättivät pärjätä muutaman päivän ilman.

"Hienoin kodinhoitohuone, jonka olen koskaan nähnyt", Henry sanoi. "Näiden tyyppien täytyy olla rikkaita, Ukrainan mittapuulla."

Will, joka ei tiennyt paljonkaan Ukrainan mittapuusta, kohautti olkiaan. "Helenhän sanoi, että täällä on korkeampi elintaso kuin muualla maassa", hän vastasi ja kokeili kodinhoitohuoneesta ulos vievää ovea.

"Oho, tämä on auki", hän sanoi ja vilkaisi nopeasti pientä betonilaatoin päällystettyä oleskelutilaa. Näin syksyisin siellä ei juuri tehnyt mieli oleskella, mikä vuoksi puutarhakalusteet oli korjattu pois, mutta piha oli epäilemättä miellyttävä kesäisin.

"Pitäisiköhän meidän soittaa Helenille?"

Will pohti hetken, mutta päätyi kieltävään tulokseen: "Äh, miksi kukaan jättäisi kodinhoitohuoneen oven auki pahat mielessä? Eiköhän se ole vain unohtunut, kuitataan asia kunhan hän palaa."

Henry myöntyi, Will lukitsi oven ja kierros jatkui työhuoneeseen. Se oli huomattavasti kodinhoitohuonetta karumpi: ikkunaton, ja ainoat kalusteet olivat työpöytä ja työtuoli. Aiottuun tarkoitukseensa huone siis sopi erinomaisen hyvin. Will alkoi ymmärtää, miksi Helen oli valinnut tämän talon vaikka makuuhuoneiden määrä jätti toivomisen varaa.

Työhuoneen jälkeen kaksikko palasi kodinhoitohuoneen kautta keittiöön. Se oli huomattavasti kodinhoitohuonetta vanhanaikaisempi sekä sisustukseltaan että kalustukseltaan. Lattia oli ruskeaa kuvioitua muovimattoa, ruokapöytä ja sen ympärillä olevat penkit lakattua, jo hieman naarmuuntunutta puuta. Mikroaaltouunin ja sähköhella lisäksi keittiössä oli vanha puuhella, Willin ja Henryn arvioiden mukaan täysin toimintakuntoinen.

"Hyvä tietää siltä varalta, että meiltä menee sähköt", Henry sanoi hieman latteasti. "Voimme kaikki kerääntyä tämän ympärille hytisemään."

"Älä ole pessimisti", Will sanoi sähköhellan nappuloita väännellen. "Tämä on kunnossa, samoin jääkaappi ja pakastin."

"Yläkertaan?" Henry ehdotti, eikä Will väittänyt vastaan. Ystävänsä tavoin hänkin halusi nähdä huoneen, jossa viettäisi huomattavan osan lähitulevaisuudestaan.

Portaat olivat puuta ja narisivat hieman askelten alla. Välitasanteella Will pysähtyi, sillä näki ensimmäisen asian, josta ei talossa todellakaan pitänyt: oikeista pienin nuppineuloin seivästetyistä perhosista tehdyn taulun. Kunkin yläpuolelle oli kirjoitettu perhosen nimi ukrainaksi, alapuolelle lajin tieteellinen nimi. Kuivat kuolleet hyönteiset lepäsivät mausoleumissaan paksun lasin alla. Niitä katsoessaan Will tunsi välitöntä halua hävittää taulun.

"Hieno, vai mitä", Nikolan hämmästyttävän hyväntuulinen kommentti pakotti Willin palaamaan maan pinnalle. "Ullakolla asuu lepakko, älkää häiritkö sitä."

"Tuo tyyppi on iloinen kun rastas", Henry valitti, kun Nikola oli turvallisesti kuulomatkan ulkopuolella. "Se on hermostuttavaa"

"Mene ja tiedä, ehkä hän tuntee jotain sielunsukulaisuutta siihen ullakolla olevaan elukkaan", Will sanoi kiinnostumatta asiasta sen enempää. Mennyt matka painoi hänen jäsenissään, ja hän halusi asettua taloksi mahdollisimman pian.

"Muut saavat tarkastaa omat huoneensa, vilkaistaan me ullakko ja omamme. Mutta ollaan varovaisia siltä varalta, että joku lepakko on tosiaan jättänyt Teslan tapulin ja liihotellut ullakolle. Täällä päin on paljon rabiesta."

Kielikuva kohotti pienen hymyn Henryn huulille, mutta ullakon oven hän avasi silti erittäin varovasti. Kun hän ei löytänyt raivotautista hirviölepakkoa päästään, hän uskaltautui astumaan sisään ja vilkaisemaan tilaa.

Ullakko oli tyhjä lukuun ottamatta pahvilaatikoita, muutamaa peitettyä huonekalua ja mainittua eläintä, joka torkkui omalla seinällään, hälinää hieman kavahtaen mutta harmittomana. Koska kaikki näytti olevan kunnossa, Will ja Henry päättivät jättää lepakon rauhaan ja siirtyä omaan huoneeseensa, jossa heitä odotti pieni mutta harmittava havainto.

"Yksi sänky", Henry sanoi.

"Ja korkeintaan 60 senttiä leveä", Will täydensi. "Missä helvetissä sinä nukut?"

"Kysymys kuuluu", Henry sanoi painokkaasti, "että missä _sinä_ nukut, koska _minä_ nukun täällä."

"Minä sanoin ensin?" Will ehdotti hieman ponnettomasti. "Äh, hyvä on, minä otan toistaiseksi sohvan. Se oli ihan mukavan näköinen, mutta pistä mieleesi, että tämä järjestely ei ole pysyvä."

Henryn piittaamattomasta vastauksesta Will tiesi, että nukkuisi sohvalla, kunnes saisi oman patjan.

"Tuodaan tavarat ylös saman tien", hän ehdotti. "Jos meidän on tosiaan oltava huomenna valmiina, niin meillä menee koko loppupäivä tässä. Minä tahdon aikaisin nukkumaan. Kaadun sänkyyn, no sohvalle, ja nukun kuin tukki koko yön. Matkustusväsymyksen ainoa hyvä puoli. Kun on niin väsynyt, että voisi nukahtaa milloin väin, pääsee helposti kiinni uuteen vuorokausirytmiin!"

* * *

Kun Will vihdoin pääsi nukkumaan, hän tosiaan kaatui sohvalle vakaana aikomuksenaan nukkua siihen asti, että muiden liikkeet talossa pakottaisivat hänet hereille seuraavana aamuna. Mutta kun hän heräsi keittiöstä kuuluviin ääniin, olohuoneen verhojen raosta näkyvä maisema oli yhä öinen ja Will tunsi nukkuneensa korkeintaan kolme tuntia. Pikainen vilkaisu kelloon osoitti syynä olevan sen, että kello oli vain vähän yli kaksi yöllä, ja että Will tosiaan oli nukkunut noin kolme tuntia.

Kodinhoitohuoneen auki ollut ovi palasi Willin mieleen, joten hän tukahdutti halunsa sännätä keittiöön ja huutaa jotain siihen suuntaan kuin _kuka helvetin idiootti möykkää täällä tähän aikaan_ tai _anna kun minä hakkaan kattilankansia yhteen, koko talo ei ehkä vielä herännyt._ Sen sijaan hän nousi mahdollisimman äänettömästi jaloilleen ja hiipi eteiseen kiroten mielessään, koska ei ollut edes muistanut mainita kodinhoitohuoneen ovesta muille.

"Olisi pitänyt arvata", Will lipsautti spontaanisti huomatessaan, että kolistelija oli täysissä pukeissa oleva Nikola, jolla oli kädessään puolitäysi lautasellinen kylmää porkkanasosekeittoa.

"Hmm? Jos kuljeksit ympäri taloa keskellä yötä, William, laita edes jotain päällesi", hän sanoi, avasi mikroaaltouunin luukun ja laittoi illallisensa tähteet lämpenemään.

Will varmisti, että hänellä oli sentään kalsarit jalassaan. Tulos oli positiivinen.

"Anteeksi jos häiritsen esteettistä silmääsi, mutta mitä helvettiä sinä teet täällä tähän aikaan?" hän kysyi hieman tuohtuneena.

"Syön tietenkin."

"Tietenkin", Will toisti ontosti. "Kahden aikaan yöllä, kun meidän täytyy herätä huomenna aikaisin. Eikö sinun pitäisi olla nukkumassa?"

"Nukun kun nukuttaa, syön kun on nälkä", Nikola sanoi huomattavasti kipakammin kuin Will oli odottanut. "Ja nyt minulta meni ruokahalu, kiitos sinun."

Will tuijotti hetken yläkertaan marssivan Nikolan perään, mutta kun mikroaaltouuni alkoi piipata, hän kiirehti painamaan stop-näppäintä. Hetken hän harkitsi syövänsä ruoan yöpalaksi, mutta haalea porkkanasosekeitto osoittautui niin ällöttäväksi, että hän ei kyennyt laittamaan sitä suuhunsa.


	4. Chapter 4

Kun Will heräsi keittiöstä kuuluvaan kolinaan, verhojen välistä sisään tunkeutuvat valojuovat täplittivät olohuonetta. Vilkaisu kelloon vahvisti, että oli korkea aika nousta ylös. Siitä huolimatta Will painoi sohvatyynyn kasvoilleen ja kuvitteli olevansa kotona. Hänen selkänsä tuntui siltä kuin jumbojetti olisi käyttänyt sitä laskeutumisalustanaan.

_Yhdet kunnolliset yöunet, miksi se on liikaa pyydetty,_ hän kysyi itseltään, laski paljaat jalkansa lattialle ja veti ne saman tien takaisin. Jos lattia olisi ollut vähänkään kylmempi, jäähileet olisivat helisseet mattojen hapsuissa.

"Will?" Helenin ääni kuului keittiöstä. "Oletko sinä hereillä?"

"Joo, heräsin juuri. Lattia on kuin jäätä!"

Helen nauroi. "Arvelinkin kuulleeni jonkinlaisen vinkaisun. Nouse ylös, teen meille englantilaista aamiaista. Muut ovat jo hereillä ja Nikolai soitti, että on täällä noin puolen tunnin päästä."

"Nikolai?"

"Isenstein", Helen selvensi. Kysymys oli henkilöstä, joka oli alun pitäen ottanut Heleniin yhteyttä, vihjannut vuokrattavana olevasta, mahdollisesti tarkoitukseen sopivasta talosta ja käytännöllisesti katsoen mahdollistanut matkan. Will tiesi, että hän ja Helen olivat vanhoja tuttuja, mutta oli silti hieman yllättynyt sinunkaupoista.

Astiat kolisivat keittiössä. Willin oli vaikea kuvitella Helen laittamaan ruokaa. Ei siksi, ettei olisi uskonut hänen osaavan, mutta pekonisiivujen käänteleminen tuntui ikävältä ja arkipäiväiseltä, eikä kumpikaan adjektiiveista sopinut Heleniin.

Keittiössä häärääjän henkilöllisyys ei kuitenkaan ollut yllätys. Edellisenä iltana oli sovittu, että Helen, joka nousi aina ensimmäisenä, laittaisi aamiaiset. Lounas olisi Katen heiniä ja Will ja Henry laittaisivat vuorotellen illallista ja päivällistä. Nikola oli jättäytynyt sopimuksen ulkopuolelle ja Helen oli antanut hänen. Tämä yhdistettynä edelliseen yöhön oli saanut Willin ajattelemaan, että Katen teoriassa oli omat vahvuutensa.

Nälkä voitti halun pysyä vaakatasossa, joten Will pakottautui laahustamaan suihkuun. Kylpyhuone oli huomattavasti muita huoneita lämpimämpi. Siitä oli helppo olla iloinen, sillä vaikka talon lämminvesivaraaja oli verrattain suuri, muut olivat kuluttaneet lämpimän veden lähes loppuun.

Varsin piristävän aamusuihkun jälkeen Will tunsi olonsa yllättävän paljon paremmaksi. Hän alkoi uskoa, että tukeva aamiainen ja puolitoista kahvipannullista saisi hänet kestämään koko päivän kestävän tehtävän yksityiskohtien suunnittelun. Peitetarinan suuret linjat sentään olivat jo tiedossa. Koska niiden oli tarkoitus mukailla todellisuutta niin hyvin kuin mahdollista, tarinan muistaminen oli lastenleikkiä.

Virallisen tarinan mukaan Helen oli outoja eläinhavaintoja tutkimaan hankittu biologi, jonka assistentteja Will ja Kate olivat. Nikola oli Helenin pari, ja poikkitieteellisenä asiantuntijana arvioimassa mahdollisia havaintoihin liittyviä turvallisuusriskejä Henry apunaan.

Huomattavasti huonommat suunnitelmat olivat olleet menestyksekkäitä, ja Helenillä oli mukanaan kaikki tarpeelliset todistukset, asiakirjat ja luvat. Jopa niiden allekirjoitukset olivat aitoja – Sanctuaryn kontaktit ylsivät korkealle ravintoketjussa myös tällä alalla.

Teoriassa kenelläkään ei siis pitäisi olla mitään pelättävää, ei ainakaan viranomaisten taholta. Kokemus oli osoittanut, että tässäkin asiassa teoria ja käytäntö olivat kaksi täysin eri asiaa.

Ennen kuin Will sai aamiaisensa eteensä, hän kuuli ovikellon soivan. Hetken kuluttua Kate saapui keittiöön vierellään Nikolai Mihailovitš Isenstein, hieman vanhemmanpuoleinen venäjänjuutalaistaustainen miekkonen, joka tuoksahti hieman keitetyltä kaalilta.

Kun suunnittelu pääsi vauhtiin, kävi ilmi, että Nikolai tapasi eksyä kulloinkin käsiteltävästä aiheesta, mutta hallitsi alansa ja puhui erinomaista englantia. Kokonaisuudessaan mies oli rauhallinen ja helposti lähestyttävä. Hän voitti nopeasti puolelleen kaikki paitsi Nikolan, jonka mielestä käytännöllisesti katsoen jaettu etunimi ei todellakaan ollut hyväksyttävä syy ylimääräiselle tuttavallisuudelle.

* * *

Ensimmäinen kokonainen Slavuvitsin päivä oli kulunut vuorotellen keittiön-, vuorotellen olohuoneen pöydän ääressä toimintaa suunnittelen ja säteilyturvallisuuteen perehtyen.

Lyhykäisyydessään toimintasuunnitelma perustui suljetulla alueella liikkumisen ja siten tarpeettoman säteilyaltistuksen minimointiin. Tarkoitus oli etsiä karttojen avulla maastosta todennäköisimmät paikat, joissa epänormaalit liikkuisivat, ja vahvistaa sijainnit kameroiden avulla etäältä käsin.

Toisena päivänä oli tarkoitus käydä läpi turvallisuusasiat käytännön tasolla, ja niiden lisäksi muut olennaiset laitosalueella ja sen ympäristössä liikkumiseen liittyvät käytännön kysymykset. Samalla kamerat vietäisiin maastoon, sillä huolimatta niiden langattomasti lähettämästä lähes reaaliaikaisesta kuvasta ja paikallistussignaalista, jokaisen ryhmän jäsenen oli parasta tietää kameroiden tarkka sijainti maastossa esimerkiksi huoltotoimenpiteiden varalta.

Nikolai oli varannut perehdytykseen ja kameroiden vientiin koko päivän, joskin työpäivät Tsernobylin laitoksella olivat tavallista lyhyempiä. Koska Nikolai oli ainoa sujuvaa ukrainaa puhuva, hän myös matkusti laitokselle Helenin ja muiden kanssa siltä varalta, että jonkun papereissa olisi jotakin selvitystä vaativaa.

Willille selvisi pian, että junamatkalla tarkastusasemalle maisemat olivat vähintään yhtä kurjia kuin mitä ne olivat olleet maisemat Boryspilin lentokentältä Slavuvitsiin. Oikeastaan tämä alue oli vielä masentavampi, sillä hylätyn maan yllä leijui toivottomuuden ja lopullisuuden tuntu. Vaikka taloja ei juuri näkynyt, kodeistaan lähteneiden inhimillinen tuska tuntui huokuvan maasta näkymättömänä mutta myrkyllisenä, aivan kuin se säteily, joka oli pakottanut heidät lähtemään lähes neljännesvuosisata sitten.

Säteilyä tuntui nykyisin olevan hämmästyttävän vähän. Ensimmäisen Slavuvitsin päivän aikana Willille oli selvinnyt, etteivät edes suljetun alueen keskimääräiset säteilymäärät olleet kohtuuttomia. Jopa Pripjatissa säteilyaltistus oli useimmissa paikoissa samaa luokkaa kuin lentokoneessa – tieto, joka oli aluksi ollut hieman hermostuttava paljon matkustavalle henkilölle. Kokonainen päivä suljetulla alueella saattoi vastata tunteja lentokoneessa, tai lyhytaikainen oleskelu vain satojen metrien päässä sarkofagista käsiröntgeniä.

Tämä ei tietenkään tehnyt alueesta turvallista vierailla, saati asua. Maastossa oli kuumia pisteitä, joissa säteilymäärät kasvoivat suuriksi ja kontaminaatioriski oli huomattava. Radioaktiivinen cesium, jota onnettomuuden aikana oli päässyt runsaasti ympäristöön, liukeni veteen ja päätyi sen mukana ruohoon, sammaleeseen... Kasvikunta oli saastunut, kuten myös sitä syövät eläimet.

Kontaminaatio, Will oli oppinut, oli petollinen vaara myös silloin, kun puhuttiin säteilyaltistuksesta. Radioaktiivisesti saastunut muta ja pöly tarttuivat iholle ja vaatteille, jolloin säteilymäärät saattoivat kasvaa merkittävästi. Kontaminoituneen, kuten myös saastuneen ruoan kautta radioaktiiviset aineet pääsivät suoraan elimistöön ja levisivät kudoksiin, joissa pysyivät vaihtelevan ajan muun muassa kemiallisista ominaisuuksistaan riippuen, koko sen ajan tuottaen sisäistä säteilyaltistusta.

Sisäinen säteilyaltistus oli niitä asioita, joista Will ei halunnut tietää liikaa – radioaktiivinen hajoaminen hänen omassa kehossaan, hänen omissa _luissaan_ oli enemmän kuin epämiellyttävä ajatus.

Kaikesta tästä huolimatta aika oli tehnyt tehtävänsä myös Tsernobylin läheisyydessä. Kaksikymmentäviisi vuotta oli pitkä aika ihmisen elämässä, ja vaikka kirjaimellisesti samassa junassa Willin kanssa oli useita, jotka olivat jättäneet kotinsa onnettomuuden aikaan, yleinen tunnelma ei ollut läheskään niin painostava kuin Willin mietteet antoivat ymmärtää. Unkarinkieliset keskustelut kaikuivat vaunussa, ihmiset lukivat sanomalehtiä ja kuuntelivat musiikkia mp3-soittimiltaan aivan kuin kysymyksessä olisi ollut tavallinen työmatka.

_Heille se on,_ Will ymmärsi ja käänsi katseensa takaisin ulos, jottei tulisi tuijottaneeksi ketään epäkohteliaasti. _Helvetti, pitäisi olla minullekin. Tämän työn muihin riskeihin nähden muutaman mikrosievertin pitäisi olla pelkkä vitsi. _

Parhaista yrityksistään huolimatta Will ei onnistunut vakuuttamaan itseään asiasta.

Myös Kate ja Henry näyttivät hieman levottomilta, Helen ja Nikola sen sijaan lähes rentoutuneilta. Helen seurasi maisemia, kun Nikolai keskusteli Willille tuntemattomaksi jääneen naisen kanssa ukrainaksi. Naisen hailakansiniset silmät ja vaaleat hiukset saivat Willin ajattelemaan skandinaavia, mutta jo nämä muutamat maassa vietetyt päivät olivat opettaneet, että skandinaaviset piirteet olivat alueella yllättävän yleisiä. Ehkäpä historian hämärissä nykyiset ukrainalaiset muodostavaan kansaan sekoittunut viikinkiveri näkyi yhä.

Matka Slaluvitsistä tarkastusasemalle kesti noin neljäkymmentä minuuttia. Monotoniset maisemat saivat kuitenkin ajan tuntumaan huomattavasti pidemmältä, mutta hieman ennen junan pysähtymistä Willin onnistui torkahtaa hetkeksi ja vähentää jäseniään painavaa univelkaa edes hieman. Edellisenä yönä hän oli taas herännyt keittiöstä kuuluviin ääniin ja varmistettuaan, että niiden aiheuttaja oli taas yöpalaa hakemaan tullut Nikola, tyytynyt painamaan korviaan tyynyillä. Silti lusikan kilahtelu lautasta vasten oli pitänyt Williä hereillä. Epämukava asento, jäykkä niska ja kipeä selkä eivät nekään suoranaisesti parantaneet unenlaatua.

Kun juna pysähtyi, Will pakotti itsensä hereille.

"Nikolai", hän aloitti odottaessaan muiden matkustajien purkautuvan ulos vaunusta. "Tiedän, ettet ole meille mikään sisäkkö, mutta olisiko sinulla lainata jonkinlaista patjaa? Olen nukkunut kaksi yötä sohvalla. Suoraan sanoen minusta ei oikein ole siihen."

Nikolai naurahti. "Totta kai minulla on vieraspatja. Olisit kysynyt aikaisemmin, olisin voinut tuoda sen tänä aamuna."

Will kiitti, huokasi mielessään helpotuksesta ja oli kuin ei olisi huomannutkaan Nikolan vinoa hymyä.

Tarkastusasemalla kaikki sujui paremmin kuin kukaan, Nikolai mukaan lukien, oli uskaltanut toivoa. Kaikkien asiakirjat olivat kunnossa, joten matka pääsi jatkumaan. Loppumatka taitettiin bussilla, pitkin pientä kuoppaista tietä ohi hylättyjen talojen, kohti ydinvoimalaa ja sen pysähtyneitä turbiineja.

* * *

Päivä kentällä tarjosi runsaasti syventäviä tietoja siitä, mitä saattoi tapahtua, kun ihmiset tekivät kokeita liian huonosti tuntemiensa asioiden parissa. Seuran huomioon ottaen tiedot eivät olleet omiaan rauhoittamaan Willin mieltä.

Kenttäpäivään sisältyi myös positiivinen yllätys, joka oli sitä myös seurueen vanhemmille ja kokeneemmille jäsenille.

Vain joidenkin kilometrien päässä laitoksesta Henry, Helen ja Nikola asensivat kukin omaa kameraansa tarkoitukseen sopivaan puunkoloon tai oksanhankaan. Will silmäili hermostuneena tarpeettoman tiuhaan tahtiin tikittävää annosmittariaan, kun Kate tutki maastoa uteliaana. Joka kerran kun hänen saappaansa upposivat mutaan tai sammaleeseen, itsensä seudun ainoan näkyvissä olevan kivenmurikan päälle parkkeeranneen Willin teki mieli kiljua kauhusta

"Miten te siedätte tätä?" hän ähkäisi. "Minusta tuntuu kuin geigerit söisivät elämääni lyhyemmäksi joka sekunti!"

"Oletko varma, ettet nyt sekoita niitä kelloihin?" Nikola kysyi nostamatta katsettaan kamerastaan. "Henkilökohtaisesti en suunnittele pysytteleväni osana ihmiskuntaa niin pitkään, että pienellä säteilyllä olisi mitään merkitystä."

"Siksi toiseksikin", hän jatkoi huomattavasti hilpeämmin, "vaikka sinusta ajatus voi tuntua lähes vastustamattomalta, minulla ei ole aikomusta imeskellä polttoaine- tai muitakaan sauvoja."

Helen pudotti kameransa mutta onnistui nappaamaan sen kiinni ilmasta, Will karahti punaiseksi silkasta hämmästyksenstä.

"Älä huoli, Will", Helen sanoi ja palautti kameransa oksanhankaan. "Me emme viivy täällä niin pitkään, että raja-arvot uhkaisivat ylittyä. Muista, että ellemme saa viikossa kuvia, havaintoja tai muita tietoja, emme palaa koko alueelle päiviin. Pienellä onnella maastopäiviä tulee vain muutamia."

"Itse asiassa minä menen huomenna laitokselle", Nikola sanoi ja tarkasti kameransa kulman. "Jos muistat, niin en ole täällä vain pitämässä teille seuraa."

Will ei nähnyt, mutta hän tiesi, että Helen kurtisti kulmiaan. Ilmeisesti Nikola tiesi myös, sillä hän jatkoi: "Kuten sanoin, en pysyttele osana ihmiskuntaa niin pitkään, että tästä olisi minulle todellista harmia. Emmekä me voi ottaa riskiä siitä, että joku elukka ryömii väärään paikkaan ja koko roska räjähtää taas. _Minun_ Eurooppani ei kaipaa yhtään lisää laskeumaa."

"Itse asiassa-" Nikolai aloitti, mutta tuli nopeasti melkein-kaimansa keskeyttämäksi: "Niin niin, älä viitsi ottaa kaikkea niin kirjaimellisesti."

Helen veti henkeä terävästi, ja Will tiesi, ettei keskustelu ollut ohi. Kuitenkin se keskeytyi yllättäen, kun maaston tutkimista jatkanut Kate teki löysi jotain. "Hei, meitä taisi lykästää!"

"Mitä tarkoitat?" Helen tuhlasi aiemman hengenvetonsa tavalliseen virkkeeseen.

"Täällä on jälkiä. Ja sontaa."

"Näytä", Helen ja Nikolai sanoivat samanaikaisesti. Ensimmäisenä paikalla oli Nikolai, jolla ei ollut kameraa varottavanaan.

"Papanat ovat hieman kuin jäniksellä tai rusakolla, ehkä hieman pienempiä, mutta jäljet..." Nikolai sanoi ja kurtisti kulmiaan. "Kuin tällä otuksella ei olisi jalkoja ollenkaan! Helen, oletko sinä koskaan nähnyt mitään tällaista?"

"Kyllä", Helen vastasi kuulostaen yllättyneeltä. "Mutta siitä ei voi olla kysymys."

"Mistä?" Will kysyi kivensä päällä pysytellen. Muutamat sotketut sammalet ja kasa papanoita eivät olleet riittävä syy poistua oikein mukavalta graniittimöhkäleeltä, tai mikä tämän murikan laji sitten mahtoikaan olla.

"Nubbineita."

"Mitä?"Henry rääkäisi järkyttyneenä. "Eikä!"

"Älä hätäile", Helen rauhoitti. "Ilmasto on niille aivan väärä, eivätkä meidän yksilömme osoittaneet minkäänlaista kiinnostusta säteilylähteisiin."

"Ja ne olisivat lisääntynee viime kesänä kuin... nubbinit", Will täydensi ajatuksen hieman laimeasti. "Ehkäpä joku niiden sukulainen tai ruumiinmuodoltaan samankaltainen laji?"

Helen nyökkäsi ja hymyili. "Nyt meillä on hypoteesi, ja mikäli nämä jakavat nubbineiden uteliaisuuden, ne eivät pelkää kameroita, vaan ennemmin tulevat tutkimaan niitä... Mutta jatketaan me matkaa, turha tänne on jäädä keräämään säteilyä. Jos nämä uudet pikkuiset tulevat tänne, voimme tutkia niitä kameran välityksellä, oppia niiden tavat ja saada muutaman vangituksi tarkempaa tutkimusta varten."

* * *

Myöhemmin illalla kävi ilmi, että keltaoranssin talon keittiö oli käytännöllisempi kuin Will oli osannut odottaa. Vanhan sähköhellan levyt lämpenivät hitaasti, mutta mikäli tämän osasi ottaa huomioon, ruoanlaitto talossa ei ollut lainkaan hullumpaa.

Keittiössä oli riittävästi laskutilaa, vaikka valmisti kokonaisen aterian neljälle salaatteineen ja jälkiruokineen. Illalliseksi olisi perunasalaattia, spagettia ja jälkiruoaksi säilykepersikoista tehtyä piirakkaa. Kokonaisuus ei ehkä ollut kuin suoraan viiden tähden ravintolasta, mutta Will tiesi tekevänsä hyvää bolognesekastiketta.

Hän kattoi parhaillaan pöytää, kun Henry säntäsi keittiöön.

"Meillä on havainto!" hän lähes huusi. "Havainto! Sieltä mistä löysimme tänään jälkiä! Missä Helen on? Hän haluaa nähdä tämän!"

Lautaset unohtuivat pinoon ja spagettikattila liedelle, kun innostus tarttui Williin. "Lukee olohuoneessa, kuuli varmasti sinut. Miltä ne näyttävät?"

Henry ei jäänyt vastaamaan, joten Will säntäsi yläkertaan, ohittaen jopa perhostaulun ilman ainuttakaan inhonväristystä. Hän paukautti Henryn huoneen oven auki piittaamatta siitä, että ovi kolahti seinään ja kahva jätti jäljen tapettiin.

Oikeaa tietokonetta ei tarvinnut etsiä pitkään, sillä yhdellä Henryn näytöistä oli ruudun kokoinen kuva, ilmeisesti pysäytettyä videokuvaa. Will ei voinut olla hämmästymättä nähdessään, kuinka paljon nämä eläimet muistuttivat nubbineita.

Pieni pyöreän vartalon muodon peittyivät paksuun turkkiin, josta suuret vaaleanpunaiset korvat kohosivat esiin. Pieni naama oli litteä, leveä suu näytti olevan lähes virneessä. Mutta toisin kuin yhdelläkään Willin näkemällä nubbinilla (ja hän oli nähnyt niitä enemmän kuin viitsi laskea), tällä eläimellä oli lähes pyöreät korvat, safiirinsiniset silmät ja mustavalkoinen turkki. Väritys toi mieleen rotunaudan.

Will uumoili Helenin hypoteesin osuneen oikeaan.

Ilmeisesti Helen ajatteli samoin, sillä pelkkä vilkaisu kuvaan sai aikaa yllättyneen reaktion. "Huh, johan on. Henry, jatka videota. Haluan nähdä kuinka nuo liikkuvat."

Henry painoi välilyöntiä ja kuva palasi eläväksi. Edes Helen voinut olla nauramatta pienelle pörröiselle epänormaalille, joka yritti parhaansa mukaan syödä kameraa pienillä neulanterävillä hampaillaan. Näky oli niin huvittava, että Will unohti kokonaan ruoanlaiton siihen asti, että Kate kiipesi ylös kysymään, kuuluiko kaiken veden haihtua spagheteista jossain vaiheessa keittämistä, sillä siihen Will näytti pyrkivän.

Illalliseksi syötiin perunasalaattia, hieman pohjaan palanutta ja pahasti ylikypsää spagettia bolognesekastikkeessa. Helen lohdutti Williä sillä, että perunasalaatti ja kastike olivat oikeastaan todella maukkaita. Katekin lakkasi murjottamasta, kun sai lautaselleen tuhdin siivun persikkapiirakkaa.


	5. Chapter 5

Videomateriaali nubbinetteista, jollaisiksi Kate oli hieman mielikuvituksettomasti nämä uudet epänormaalit ristinyt, oli ensiluokkaisen laadukasta. Ensimmäisissä kuvissa näkynyt mustavalkea eläin oli kutsunut paikalle muutamia värityksiltään vaihtelevia lajitovereitaan, ja ryhmä oli yhdistänyt voimansa ja parhaansa mukaan mutustellut teknologiaa. Onnekkaasti ne olivat purreet johdon poikki vain yhdestä kamerasta. Laitteet puolestaan olivat kestäneet neulanterävät hampaat tavalla, joka sai Henryn paistumaan ylpeydestä kuin liikalihavan härkäsammakon.

Helen oli hetken harkinnut palaavansa paikalle pian ja vangitsevansa yhden nubbinetteista, mutta oli päättänyt toisin. Nubbinettejen löytäminen oli ollut huomattavasti odotettua helpompaa ja tilanne tarjosi kenties ainutlaatuisen mahdollisuuden tutkia niitä niiden luonnollisessa ympäristössä.

Pienet pyöreät epänormaalit saivat siis toistaiseksi jäädä luontoon. Helen jäi tietokoneen ääreen katsomaan samoja videopätkiä kerran toisena jälkeen, välillä itsekseen mutisten ja lähdekirjojaan selaillen. Nikola puolestaan oli livahtanut voimalalle, minkä Helen oli katsonut parhaaksi sallia, ja Nikolai palannut päiväksi Kiovaan perheensä luo. Vapaata työvoimaa olivat siis Will, Kate ja Henry, eikä kukaan heistä ei puhunut edes turistitason ukrainaa. Tämä oli pienoinen haittatekijä siihen nähden, että heidän oli tarkoitus haastatella nubbinettehavaintoja tehneitä Slavuvitsissa asuvia laitoksen työntekijöitä.

"Sentään Nikolai merkitsi englantia puhuvat", Kate mutisi tyytymättömänä pitkähköä listaa silmäillen. "Se tästä vielä puuttuisi, että törmäisimme jonkun ummikkoukrainalaisen perheaterialle kyselemään elekielellä noista piruista!"

Henry nauroi hiljaa. "Sen minä haluaisin nähdä... mutta en liian läheltä. Mistä tulikin mieleeni, että minusta teidän kahden kannattaa mennä kaksin."

Kate tuijotti Henryä murhaa silmissään, joten Henry katsoi parhaaksi avata ajatuskulkuaan: "Kolme kyselijää on liikaa, yksi jo turvallisuutta ajatellen liian vähän. Te kaksi olette täällä virallisesti Helenin apulaisina, minä Teslan."

"Inhottaa sanoa tämä", Will empi, "mutta minusta tuntuu, että hän on oikeassa. Voimalaitostyöntekijöistä ainakin osa tietää meidät ja peitetarinamme, emmekä halua herättää epäilyksiä. Mitä jos, Henry, tekisit sen sijaan lounasta?"

Henry suostui mukisematta. Kate vaihtoi ylleen hieman tavallista tyylikkäämmät feminiiniset vaatteet. Sen sijaan Will, jonka matkatavarat olivat yhä teillä tietymättömillä, joutui tyytymään matkustusvaatteisiinsa, jotka oli pessyt edellisenä päivänä. Onneksi hänellä oli ollut järkeä ottaa yksi varavaatekerta käsimatkatavaroihinsa!

Ruudullinen kauluspaita ja rennot farkut eivät ehkä olleet omiaan luomaan asiallisen viranomaisen kuvaa, jollaista Will usein tavoitteli tällaisissa tehtävissä. Toisaalta monet kaupungin asukkaista olivat joutuneet erityisen katkerasti pettymään viranomaisten toimintaan vuoden -86 onnettomuuden aikaan, joten saattoi olla parempikin vaikuttaa vähemmän viralliselta ja enemmän biologin assistentilta. Varmasti Katenkin asu paikkasi asiaa hieman.

Muiden tavoin Kate oli luonut pitkiä ihailevia katseita nuoriin ukrainalaisiin naisiin, eikä syyttä. Nuorilla ukrainattarilla oli usein pitkä ja paksu hyvin hoidettu tukka, tyylikäs meikki ja korkeat korot, joiden vaikutuksesta muutenkin pitkät, usein suorat ja hoikat sääret näyttivät jatkuvan korkeuksiin.

Kylmästä säästä huolimatta säärtä näytettiin surutta, mutta yläosa oli siinä määrin peittävä, joskin pystyjen rintojen kumpuja hyvin mukaileva, ettei asukokonaisuus ollut mauton. Will oli melko vakuuttunut siitä, että ukrainalaiset naiset olivat maailman kauneimmistoa, ja tästä ryhmästä Kate oli ottanut oppia. Hänen korkonsa eivät olleet yhtä korkea kuin monilla ukrainattarilla, ja lyhyen hameen sijasta hän oli pukeutunut liituraitahousuihin, mutta meikkiinsä ja hiuksiinsa hän oli panostanut huomattavasti tavallista enemmän. Willin oli todettava, että näin pukeutuneena poikatyttö oli oikeastaan melko vetävän näköinen. Hänessä oli kauneutta, mutta myös itsellistä voimaa ja eksoottisuutta.

"Liikettä, Will."

Selvästi feminiinisempi tyyli ei ollut poistanut poikatytön kipakkaa luonnetta.

Koroistaan huolimatta Kate istui kuljettajan paikalle. Will antoi hänen, sillä ei nauttinut manuaalivaihteisella autolla ajamisesta tuntemattoman kaupungin alueella.

Navigaattoria autossa ei ollut – puute, josta kaksikko ei ollut innoissaan. Kartanluku jäi Willin harteille. Hän oli tavallisesti ensiluokkainen kartanlukija, mutta tällä kertaa tehtävä oli kaukana rentouttavasta kyrillisten katukylttien vuoksi.

Toinen huomattava puute oli auto itsessään. Vanha pakettiautonrämä ei tuntunut uskottavalta kulkupeliltä, eivätkä vaikutelmaa parantanut myöskään Willin jaloissa pyörivä puolityhjä pahvinen viinitonkka. Will olisi halunnut heittää sen lähimpään roskakoriin, mutta tiesi, ettei tonkan omistaja olisi siitä iloissaan.

"Piste Henrylle", Kate tokaisi hilpeästi, kun Will valitti tonkasta.

Tuskin puolen kilometrin päässä Will ähkäisi. "Helvetti, olisi pitänyt jo kääntyä! Paljonko olisi navigaattori maksanut, kysynpähän vaan?"

"Varmaan parisen sataa", Kate vastasi huolimatta kysymyksen retorisuudesta. "En rupea kääntämään tätä rotiskoa keskellä tietä. Ajetaan korttelin ympäri."

Kortteli kierrettiin, ja auto oli taas aiotulla reitillään. Ensimmäisen harharetken jälkeen kartanluku alkoi sujua paremmin, ja pian Kate pysäytti auton kerrostaloalueelle, käytännössä kaupungin keskustaan. Matkaa kertyi tuskin kilometriä.

Willin suu vääntyi järkyttyneeseen irvistykseen, kun hän yritti lukea haastateltavan nimeä. "Hryhoriy _Mikhailovich Ivanchuk_, minä kuolen kun minun pitää kysyä häntä!"

Kate taputti Williä olkapäälle. "Hyvin se menee. Ei hänkään varmasti selviä Zimmermarnista kunnialla."

Ajatus oli kieltämättä lohdullinen, mutta se ei estänyt Williä purnaamasta: "Onko meidän oikeasti pakko aloittaa täältä?"

"Nikolai sanoi, että tuo tyyppi voi tietää paljon", Kate muistutti. "Hänen mukaansa Hry.. Hryhovhy... tuo tyyppi oli töissä voimalalla jo silloin, kun onnettomuus tapahtui. Ei vuorossa, mutta hänellä on pitkä kokemus alasta ja laitoksesta."

"Ja hän väittää nähneensä nubbinetteja ainakin kolmesti pitkän matkan päästä", Will täydensi kävellessään kohti oikeaa rappua. "Meillä on niille melkeinpä huvipuisto pystyssä ja tuntikausia kuvamateriaalia vain yksistään viime yöltä. Tämä touhu alkaa tuntua hieman turhalta."

Kate seurasi työtoveriaan ja kohautti olkiaan. "Pitäähän meidän saada tietää, mitä ne puuhaavat laitosalueella."

Tähän Willillä ei ollut vastaansanomista, joten kumpikaan sanonut mitään. Will soitti _Ivanchukin kerrostalon_ ovikelloa, ja kun summeri soitti lukon aukenemisen merkiksi, hän avasi oven.

Porraskäytävässä haisi tupakakalta ja kaalilta, eikä talossa ollut hissiä, mutta käytävä oli puhdas ja valoisa. Portaat olivat jyrkät, ja koska Will ja Kate olivat menossa talon viidenteen kerrokseen, niitä myös riitti.

"Luuletko, että kaalinhajuun tottuisi joskus?" Kate kysyi ensimmäisen kerroksen kohdalla, josta tuoksu tuntui erityisen vahvana. "Herkempi pyörtyisi."

"Varmasti. Sitä paitsi kaali on hyvää. Ainakin varenikeissa."

"Yök."

Viidennessä kerroksessa yksi ovista oli raollaan. Will ja Kate päättelivät sen olevan _Ivanchukin_ asunto, mutta koputtivat oveen varmuuden vuoksi.

Ovi aukeni kokonaan. Sen takaa paljastui hoikahko vanhemmanpuoleinen mies, jolla oli harmaantuneet hiukset ja tupakan värjäämät sormet. Miehen kulmakarvat olivat pensasmaiset ja harmaantuneet, mutta hänen ruskeissa silmissä oli iloinen pilke.

"Tulkaa sisään", hän toivotti vahvasti ukrainalaisittain ääntäen. "Nikolai kertoi, että tulette käymään."

Tavanomaisten tutustumis- ja tervehdysmuodollisuuksien jälkeen Hryhoriy johdatti Willin ja Katen hieman sotkuiseen olohuoneeseensa, jonka lattialle oli varissut tupakantuhkaa. Tuhkakupissa sitä oli vielä enemmän, samoin tumppeja.

"Mukavaa, että tutkitte sitä elukkaa", Hryhoriy sanoi ensitöikseen ja viittasi kohti pyhimyksenkuvaa seinällään. "Vannon Pyhän Vladimirin kautta, etten ole koskaan nähnyt mitään sellaista! Sillä oli korvat kuin jäniksellä, silmät suuret kuin lautaset eikä jalkoja ollenkaan. Mikä piru se on?"

"Jos me tietäisimme, sir, meidän ei tarvitsisi tutkia sitä", Kate sanoi ystävällisesti. "Ymmärsimme, että olette nähneet sen sarkofagin ympäristössä. Näittekö te mitä se teki? Voitteko kuvitella alueella olevan jotain, joka voisi houkutella sitä paikalle?

* * *

"Sepä oli harvinaisen hyödytöntä", Kate sanoi heti, kun Hryhoriyn ovi asunnon ovi sulkeutui hänen takanaan.

Will ei voinut kuin olla samaa mieltä. "Ja se kaalipiirakka..."

Kate kipitti portaita alas kunnioitettavaa nopeutta. "Äskenhän sinä väitit että pidät kaalista."

"Pidän", Will vahvisti, "mutta en ole varma pidänkö siitä, miltä Hryhoriyn keittiö näytti. Minulla on rokotukset kunnossa, mutta ei niin kunnossa."

Kate nauroi. "Ymmärrän. No, toivottavasti se seuraava tyyppi on hieman informatiivisempi."

"Oleksandr Oleksandrovich Bondarchuk", Will luki lapusta, jonka Hryhoriy oli kirjoittanut antaessaan useita havaintoja tehneen alaisensa nimi- ja osoitetietoja. "Vähemmän informatiivinen hän tuskin voi olla, vaikka parhaansa yrittäisikin. Otetaan hänet seuraavaksi."

* * *

Oleksandr osoittautui nuoreksi, ehkä hieman yli 30-vuotiaaksi mieheksi, eikä oikeastaan lainkaan hullumman näköiseksi. Hän oli hoikka, kasvoiltaan hienopiirteinen, ja hänen lyhyt tumma tukkansa oli sipaistu taakse pienellä määrällä geeliä. Leuka oli ajeltu sileäksi ja pistävänsinisiä silmiä kehystivät kantikkaat mustasankaiset silmälasit.

Hryhoriyn tavoin Oleksandr asui yksiössä kerrostaloalueella. Hänen asuntonsa poikkesi kuitenkin suuresti ensimmäisen asunnossa, sillä se oli siisti, moderni ja tyyliltään erittäin länsimainen. Kaalinhajusta, tupakantuhkasta tai pyhimyksenkuvista ei ollut tietoakaan, mikä tuli suurena helpotuksena sekä Willille että Katelle.

He molemmat istuivat modernilla, siistillä ja erittäin mukavalla sohvalla Oleksandrin olohuoneessa. Asunnon omistaja itse istui nojatuolissa vastapäätä heitä ja sekoitteli teetään. Willin ja Katen teet jäähtyivät lasisella sohvapöydällä heidän edessään.

"Mukavaa, että tähän eläimeen kiinnitetään huomiota", Oleksandr sanoi rennosti. "Jos täältäpäin tulee erikoisia havaintoja, kaikki niin sanotut normaalit ihmiset pitävät niitä haihatteluna ja haihattelijat innostuvat. Jos Virginiasta löytyy kaksipäinen käärme, se on jännittävä luonnonoikku, mutta jos sen kerrotaan löytyneen Tsernobylin läheisyydestä, se saa huomiota lähinnä hourupäiltä, jotka tulkitsevat sen säteilyn tuottamaksi mutaatioksi."

Kate hymyili hieman liian maireasti, mikäli asiaa olisi Williltä kysytty. "Ymmärrän mitä tarkoitat. Anteeksi että utelen, mutta puhut erinomaista englantia. Missä olet oppinut?"

"Kiitos. Sieltä ja täältä... Katson televisiota, luen kirjoja. Opiskelin vähän aikaa ulkomailla. Siellä totuin puhumaan."

"Missä opiskelit?" Kate kysyi kiinnostuneempana, kuin Will tässä vaiheessa keskustelua piti hyväksyttävänä.

"Norjassa. Valitettavasti minulla ei ollut rahaa suorittaa tutkintoa loppuun. Norja on kallis maa.. Palasin Ukrainaan ja muutaman vaiheen kautta päädyin tänne. Olen ollut laitoksella töissä noin kolme vuotta, hieman kauemmin."

"Oletko sinä aikana huomannut mitään outoa?" Will pisti väliin toivoen, että Kate ymmärtäisi jättää small talkin toiseen kertaan.

Oleksandr pudisti päätään. "En. Paitsi tietysti jos tämä lasketaan."

"Kertoisitko koko tarinan? Aivan alusta asti?"

"Tietysti. Mutta en tiedä, minkä verran siitä on apua."

Kate vakuutti monisanaisesti, että kaikesta oli apua, minkä Will totesi kitkerästi olevan täyskäännös aikaisempaan asenteeseen nähden.

"No, jos aloitan alusta... Se alkoi tänä keväänä. Meillä on mittareita lähellä neljättä reaktoria, te tiedätte vai mitä? Joskus ne menevät rikki ja niitä pitää korjata. Tämä oli yksi sellainen kerta. Menin korjaamaan ja työskentelin niin nopeasti kuin pystyin, säteilyaltistuksen minimoimiseksi. Kun vaihdoin mittaria, oli kuin jokin olisi välähtänyt silmäkulmassani."

"Kun katsoin uudestaan, siellä ei ollut enää mitään. Ajattelin, että se oli pikkulintu tai sellainen ja jatkoin työtä. Ehkä se olikin, silloin. Melkein unohdin koko asian, kunnes näin sen seuraavaksi."

"Minä ja Hryhoriy työskentelimme kunnossapidossa, mutta nyt emme lähelläkään neljättä reaktoria. Tein asennuksia, kun Hryhoriy alkoi huutaa ja huitoa. Ihmettelin mikä häneen meni, katsoin hänen osoittamaansa suuntaan ja silloin näin sen. Se oli pieni, tummanruskea, tuijotti meitä kohti. Sitten se kai pelästyi ja juoksi karkuun."

Kate nyökkäsi. "Hryhoriy kertoi meille siitä."

"Hän oli aivan shokissa", Oleksandr jatkoi nauraen. "Hän myönsi myöhemmin, että kuvitteli näkevänsä pahan hengen! Hän on ortodoksi, nähkääs."

"Entä sinä?" Kate kysyi hymyillen ja hieman eteenpäin nojaten.

Oleksandr vastasi hymyyn. "En, minä olen ateisti. Isäni oli kommunisti, eikä ollenkaan uskonnollinen, joten... Sitä paitsi en ymmärrä, kuinka joku voi pitää pientä karvaista elukkaa pahana henkenä!"

"Luulen että hän kysyi säikähditkö sinä", Will huomautti. Hän ei pitänyt Oleksandrista.

"Ah, anteeksi. Kyllä minä hieman pelästyin, mutta enemmän Hryhoriyta kuin sitä eläintä. Mutta kyllä sitäkin vähän, se oli niin outo. Nyt olen tottunut, olen nähnyt sen monta kertaa. En tosin tiedä, onko se sama aina. Luulen, että niitä on ainakin kaksi, se ruskea ja sitten melkein musta, jolla on valkoista mahassa."

"Mikset kertonut niistä eteenpäin?" Will kysyi. "Ymmärräthän, että se vie sinulta uskottavuutta?"

"Enemmän kuin toista kymmentä ilmoitusta oudosta eläimestä minun nimissäni? Ei. Minä ja Hryhoriy ilmoitimme yhdessä, koska näimme sen ensin. Monesti myöhemmin näyttelin, etten nähnyt mitään ja annoin jonkun muun ilmoittaa tai olla ilmoittamatta."

Will unohti tuntemansa vastenmielisyyden silmänräpäyksessä. "Tarkoitatko, että havaintoja voi olla paljon enemmän kun mitä meille on annettu ymmärtää?" hän kysyi läikyttäen teetä syliinsä ja sohvalle. Oleksandr teeskenteli kohteliaasti, ettei huomannut vieraansa kömmähdystä.

"Tuskin kovin paljon enemmän. Jutut liikkuvat tupakkatauoilla, kahvilla ja ruokalassa. Niistä tuli nopeasti huhu. Ihmiset uskalsivat ilmoittaa, kun tiesivät muiden ilmoittavan. Minä vain näin niitä niin usein, etten tohtinut."

"Liikutko erikoisissa paikoissa laitosalueella?" Kate kysyi. "Erilaisissa paikoissa kuin muut? Tai enemmän? Keksitkö, miksi näet niitä useammin kuin muut?"

"Olen miettinyt samaa, enkä keksi mitään. Minulla on aivan tavalliset vuorot aivan tavallisissa paikoissa, eikä niitä ole yhtään enempää kuin muillakaan", Oleksandr sanoi ja virnisti sitten pienesti "Ehkä minä tuoksun niiden mielestä hyvältä, tai sitten vain huomioin ympäristöni enemmän kuin muut. Tai ehkä se on pelkkää sattumaa."

Will ei uskonut sattumaan. "Tapahtuiko mitään erikoista ennen kuin näit sen ensimmäistä kertaa? Neljännen reaktorin luona, tai sitten Hryhoriyn kanssa.?"

"Olen miettinyt sitäkin, enkä keksi mitään. Kevät oli rutiinia rutiinin päällä. Talvella tai syksylläkään ei ollut mitään erikoista."

Oleksandr kertoi vielä joitakin yksityiskohtia havainnoistaan. Kate kuunteli suurella uteliaisuudella, Will huomattavasti vähäisemmällä. Tuntien videomateriaali teki kertomuksista jokseenkin yhdentekeviä, eikä tapahtumapaikoilla näyttänyt olevan paljonkaan yhteistä toistensa kanssa. Sitä paitsi Kate ja Oleksandr flirttailivat häpeilemättömästi.

_Kuvottavaa_, Will ajatteli. Hän oli kyllä aina tiennyt, ettei Kate suhtautunut työhönsä samalla vakavuudella kuin Will, saati Helen, mutta tämä alkoi olla jo alhaista! Sitä paitsi Oleksandrissa oli jotain todella, todella ärsyttävää. Hän oli kohtelias, ei hullumman näköinen ja vaikutta terävältä nuorelta mieheltä, mutta pelkkä hänen läsnäolonsa alkoi kiukuttaa Williä.

Yhden olennaisen uuden tiedon tapaaminen kuitenkin antoi: mikäli Oleksandr puhui totta, hän liittyi asiaa jollain tavalla. Ehkäpä Katen flirtti ei sittenkään menisi hukkaan.

* * *

Monta tupakan- ja kaalinhajuista rappukäytävää, teekupillista ja haastattelua myöhemmin Willin ja Katen työpäivä jäi taakse. Molemmat olivat helpottuneita, mutta myös väsyneitä. Auton kaartaessa tutun kellanoranssin talon pihaan Will arveli ääneen, että voisi kaatua sohvalleen ja nukkua kuin tukki, vaikka joku nimeltä mainitsematon soittaisi rumpuja keittiössä puolen yötä.

"Eikö Nikolai tuo patjasi huomenna?" Kate kysyi osanottavasti. "Pääset sitten kuuntelemaan Hankin tietokoneiden hurinaa... Ja toisesta Nikostamme puhuen, hän muuten näyttää äksyltä."

Kate oli oikeassa. Nikola nojasi ovenpieleen paikoillaan kuin suolapatsas, kädet puuskassa ja tyytymätön ilme kasvoillaan. Hän oli pukeutunut lämpimästi, joten Will oletti hänen valmistautuneen odottamaan hyvän tovin.

Will kirosi. "Mitä nyt taas?"

Kate pysäytti auton ja sammutti sen moottorin. "Jos aikataulu pitää, haastatteluja on enää kolme päivää", hän lohdutti, mutta sanoilla ei ollut toivottua vaikutusta. Ilmeestä päätellen epätoivo ennemminkin kasvoi.

Will nousi autosta ja paiskasi oven kiinni tarpeellista suuremmalla voimalla. Kate seurasi esimerkkiä, mutta kohdisti vähemmän vihamielisyyttä viattomaan ajoneuvoon.

Vihdoin Nikolaan tuli liikettä. "Unohtuiko ehkä jotain?" hän kysyi heilauttaen itsensä irti ovenpielestä.

Willin väsyneet ja turhautuneet aivot löivät tyhjää. Hänen hiljaisuutensa sai Nikolan huokaamaan teatraalisesti, kävelemään pelkääjänpuolen ovelle ja hakemaan viinitonkan, jonka Will oli jo kokonaan unohtanut. Hän paiskasi oven kiinni vähintään samalla voimalla kuin Will aikaisemmin.

"Idiootit", Nikola sihahti ohittaessaan silkkaa uteliaisuuttaan pysähtyneen kaksikon.

Will hämmästyi. Vaikka Nikola usein osoitti sama hienotunteisuutta kuin ohimoon kolahtava tiiliskivi, hänen tapansa solvata kanssaeläjiään oli yleensä merkittävästi tätä älyllisempi ja mielikuvituksekkaampi.

"Pakko myöntää, että tästä tulee toinenkin piste Henrylle", Kate sanoi lähes hilpeästi, mikä äkkiä ärsytti Williä suuresti.

"Onko teidän kahden ihan pakko", hän äyskäisi. "Nikola saattaa olla maailmanluokan kusipää, mutta usko tai älä, hänkin on elävä ja tunteva olento, jonka ongelmissa ei ole mitään hauskaa."

Kate, joka oli vain yrittänyt keventää tunnelmaa, loukkaantui. "Aivan kuin hän välittäisi pätkääkään jos asemanne olisivat toisin päin, _dr. Expendable._"

"Joten meidän kaikkien kannattaa alentua hänen tasolleen? Ja flirttailla jokaisen alle nelikymppisen voimalatyöntekijän kanssa?" Will heristi sormeaan, mikä olisi huvittanut Katea, ellei hänkin olisi ollut väsynyt ja ärtyisä.

"Ei kiitos, Kate, ja se muuten oli epäammattimaista!" Will jatkoi tuohtuneena. "Mikset saman tien soita hänelle ja pyydä häntä treffeille? Kuitenkin mielesi tekee!"

"Tiedätkö, juuri niin mitä teen", Kate vastasi kipakasti ja kaivoi jo puhelintaan esiin. "Kun kerran olen joka tapauksessa epäammattimainen jokaisen voimalatyöntekijän kanssa flirttaileva lutka, niin mitäpä sillä on enää väliä!"

"Hyvä", Will kuittasi ja seurasi jo sisään ehtinyttä Nikolaa.

Mikäli hän olisi katsonut taakseen, hän olisi huomannut, että Kate tosiaan soitti Oleksandrille. Jos hän olisi seurannut tilannetta hieman kauemmin, hän olisi huomannut, että Oleksandr vastasi soittoon.

"Anteeksi että häiritsen, toivottavasti en soittanut pahaan aikaan", Kate aloitti varovasti, "mutta nyt kun työasiat on hoidettu, niin mietin tässä... Haluaisitko lähteä joskus ulos minun kanssani?"

* * *

Will heräsi jälleen kahden aikoihin. Hänen peittonsa oli pudonnut puoliksi lattialle, eikä hän osannut päättää, oliko herännyt kylmyyteen vai keittiöstä kuuluviin ääniin. Tuntui loogiselta olettaa Nikolan hakevan taas yöpalaa, joten Will kääri peiton ympärilleen ja yritti sulkea äänen mielestään.

Kahina jatkui. Tuuli humisi ulkona, yläkerrasta kuului kolahdus.

Will painoi korvansa vasten tyynyä. Sitten hän painoi kätensä toiselle korvalleen. Sitten hän nosti tyynyn päänsä päälle ja painoi sitä korviaan vasten. Tyyny vaimensi äänen, mutta sohvakangasta vasten hengittäminen tuntui liian työläältä.

Lattia oli niin kylmä ja keittiö niin kaukana!

Kohtaloonsa alistuen Will nousi istumaan ja puki sukat, housut ja päällyspaidan ylleen. Hän haukotteli ja laahusti keittiöön, josta yllätyksekseen tapasi paperipinon ylle kumartuneen Helenin. Papereista suurin oli pöydälle levitetty kartta, jonka päälle asetettuja pienempiä monivärisiä paperipinoja Helen siirteli paikasta toiseen.

Hän nosti katseensa kartasta ja vilkaisi tulijaa. "Will? Anteeksi, toivottavasti en herättänyt sinua."

"Et", Will valehteli. "Mitä sinä teet?"

"En saanut unta ja ajattelin vilkaista, miltä lähimaasto näyttää. Jos jokin laitosalueella vetää nubbinetteja puoleensa, niin ehkä jotain samankaltaista on lähimaastossa. Pohdin, mitä se voisi olla ja onko siitä vaaraa."

Will nyökkäsi. "Ymmärrän. Mihin tulokseen olet tullut?"

"Siihen, että meillä ei ole hätää. Nubbinettejen jaloilla ei kuljeta pitkiä matkoja. Maastoesteet kuten vesialueet antavat ymmärtää, että todennäköisimmät ihmiskontaktit eivät tule idästä tai pohjoisesta. Lännessä taas ei ole merkittävää asutusta lähialueilla," Helen selitti ja veti sormeaan karttaa pitkin kaukaisuuteen.

"Se jättää etelän, jossa vastaan tulevat Strakholissya ja Dymer lähialueineen. Maantieteellisesti Strakholissya vaikuttaa todennäköiseltä kontaktipaikalta, mutta asukasluku on melko pieni eikä paikalla näytä olevan teollisuutta tai muita laitoksia, jotka saattaisivat houkutella nubbinetteja ja joissa niistä voi olla haittaa. Dymer on suurempi, asukasluvultaan lähempänä kuutta kuin viittä tuhatta, mutta toistaiseksi en ole löytänyt teollisuuslaitoksia sieltäkään. Mutta jos nubbinettet kulkevat näiden asutusten ohi, voimme olla pulassa."

"Mitä nuo pienet paperipinot ovat?"

"Ne edustavat kohtaamisesta mahdollisesti aiheutuvaa haittaa. Valkoisten määrä riippuu asukasmäärästä, muut värit edustavat teollisuuden eri aloja. Mitä useampia lappuja on, sitä suuremmaksi olen alustavasti arvioinut riskit. Kuten näet, työ on vielä kovasti kesken."

Will katseli karttaa hetken hiljaisuudessa. Paperit peittivät nimiä, mutta sillä ei oikeastaan ollut merkitystä. Oli outoa nähdä, kuinka paljon teollisuutta alueella oli.

Suurin ja värikkäin pino oli arvattavasti Kiovassa, mutta Willin huomio hakeutui nopeasti hieman pohjoisempaan. Myös siellä oli suuri pino monivärisiä papereita.

"Mitä nämä ovat?"

"Hmm? Se mitä osoitat on Vyshhorod, lähes 30 000 asukkaan kaupunki ja teollisuuskeskittymä. Pidän tätä aluetta ongelmallisimpana", Helen sanoi ja rajasi sormellaan vihreän U-kirjaimen muotoisen kaistaleen, joka rajoittui jokaisessa ilmansuunnassa rakennuksiin. "Tämä on tavallaan pussi. Jos nubbinettet kulkevat Strakolyssyan ja Dymerin läpi, ne päätyvät tänne. Riippumatta siitä, mihin ne menevät, vastassa on ihmisiä. Alueen teollisuus ei helpota asiaa lainkaan"

Will tunsi itsensä äkkiä huomattavasta virkeämmäksi. "Millaista teollisuutta?"

"Laidasta laitaan, esimerkiksi suuri vesivoimala ja polymeerien ja metalliromun parissa työskentelevä yritys. Mukaan mahtuu kemikaaleja ja korkeita lämpötiloja, enkä haluaisi päästää nubbinetteja päättämään sellaisten laitosten ajoparametreja."

"Pitäisikö meidän olla huolissamme?"

"En usko. Kuten sanoin, nubbinettejen jalolla ei juosta kauas."

"Hyvä", Will sanoi ja haukotteli mahdollisimman leveästi. Helen ymmärsi vihjeen.

"Minä kerään nämä pois huomenna ennen aamiaista ja siirrän muualle. Jatka vain uniasi. Hyvää yötä."

* * *

**A/N:** Kaali, tuo aliarvostettu ravinnon lähde \o/

Review plz


	6. Chapter 6

Nikolain haastatteluille suunnittelema aikataulu ei pitänyt. Suurin syy oli kielimuuri. Kun jokainen toteamus oli käännettävä toiselle kielelle, kunkin haastattelun vaatima aika enemmän kuin kaksinkertaistui.

Kun seuraavan kolmen päivän jälkeen Will ja Kate eivät olleet kuulleet mitään uutta, he olivat molemmat valmiit heittämän pyyhkeen kehään. Jokainen haastattelu tuntui noudattavan samaa kaavaa: tutustumis- ja tervehdysmuodollisuuksien jälkeen haastateltava kiitteli havaintojen saamasta kiinnostuksesta, tarjosi vierailleen teetä tai kahvia ja pikkupurtavaa. Sitten haastateltavat kertasivat nubbinettejen ulkomuodon ja usein oman tai työtoverinsa pelästyksen. He vastasivat esitettyihin kysymyksiin, myös siihen, kuinka monesti olevat nähneet nubbinetteja.

Mielenkiintoisimpana Will piti sitä, että Oleksandr johti havaintotilastoja moninkertaisesti muihin nähden. Moni haastateltavista oli nähnyt nubbinetten juuri työskennellessään hänen seurassaan.

Will jakoi huomionsa Helenin kanssa hieman ennen aamiaista, mutta Helenillä ei ollut esittää teoriaa.

"Se voi olla vaikka vain sattumaa", hän sanoi. "Käskin Nikolan pitää häntä silmällä jo alustavampien huomiodesi perusteella, mutta hänen mukaansa Bondarchuk ei ole tehnyt mitään epätavallista. Tosin nubbinettejakaan ei ole näkynyt, mutta syy siihen voi olla meidän kameroissamme."

Pienet pörröiset epänormaalit olivat löytäneet useita muitakin niistä kameroista, jotka Helen ja muut olivat vieneet maastoon. Moni johto ja osa kameroista oli kokenut ennenaikaisen lopun uteliaissa käpälissä ja terävissä hampaissa, mutta moni oli yhä ehjä, eivätkä nubbinettet tuntuneet kyllästyvän uusiin leluihin. Laji näytti olevan äärimmäisen leikkisä; suurin osa videoiduista tunneista oli leikkiä, kameroiden tutkiskelua ja syömistä.

"Oletko sinä saanut mitään irti?" Will kysyi viitaten Helenin työhön lähdekirjojen ja videoiden parissa. Hänen pettymyksekseen vastaus alkoi päänpudistuksella.

"Ne leikkivät, syövät, leikkivät ja syövät lisää. Niillä ei näytä olevan minkäänlaista keskinäistä arvojärjestystä, enkä ole onnistunut edes päättelemään niiden sukupuolia."

Will hymyili pienesti. "Vaakamambon puute vahvistaa, että ne eivät ainakaan ole nubbineita."

Helen hymähti. "Ja hyvä niin. En välittäisi työskennellä niiden tuholaisten kanssa näissä oloissa...Ja ennen kuin kysyt, niin ei, en ole päässyt puusta pitkään niiden lajin määrittämisessä. Uskon, että tämä laji on tosiaan uusi, ja minusta meidän alkaa olla aika siirtyä seuraavaan vaiheeseen."

"Maastopäivä?"

"Kyllä. Mietin huomista. Nikolai on joka tapauksessa Kiovassa, joten sinulle ja Katelle ei ole täällä paljonkaan käyttö, ja myös minä olen alkanut kallistua sille kannalle, että haastattelut ovat ajan tuhlausta ja että olisi parempi siirtää teidät Henryn avuksi."

"Tai sitten voisit vain palauttaa Nikolan ruotuun", Will huomautti. Kun Henrystä oli tehty Nikolan assistentti, kaikki olivat tienneet, että hänen tehtävänään olisi lähinnä sietää oikkuja ja pitää Nikolaa silmällä. Oikkujen määrä oli kuitenkin ylittämäisillään Henryn sietokyvyn. Lisäksi hän oli vakuuttunut siitä, että Nikolalla oli menossa jonkinlainen vaarallinen sivuprojekti. Yhdessä tietokonejärjestelmän ylläpidon kanssa epäilys oli alkanut stressata häntä tuntuvasti.

"Valitan, Will", Helen kuittasi ehdotuksen. Keittiöön laskeutui vain tirisevän rasvan rikkoma hiljaisuus. Helen paistoi taas aamiaista, munia ja pekonia, mikä yhä jaksoi huvittaa Williä.

Pian keittiöön saapui Kate. Hän tervehti muita yllättävän hyväntuulisesti aikaisen ajankohdan huomioon ottaen. Aikaisempi riita, tosin jo seuraavana aamuna sovittu, oli yhä tuoreena Willin mielessä, joten hän ei tohtinut kiusoitella Katea liiaksi. Katekin oli ollut tavallista varovaisempi hänen seurassaan.

Helen ja Will toivottivat hyvät huomenet tulijalle, joka istui pöydän ääreen odottamaan Henryä ja Nikolaa. Yleensä he tulivat aamiaiselle hieman myöhässä mutta samaan aikaan, jo huomattavan kauan valvoneina ja Henry nälkäisenä kuin susi.

Näin oli nytkin. Muilla oli jo ruoka edessään, kun kaksikko saapui keittiöön. Henry näytti siltä kuin voisi nukahtaa jaloilleen, ja vähäinen uni alkoi jättää jälkensä myös Nikolaan. Hänen tummat silmänaluset erottuivat hyvin kalpeutta vasten.

"Kuvottava löyhkä", Nikola summasi pekonin ja paistettujen munien tuoksun. "Jätän välistä. Lapa mössö kitaasi vauhdilla, Tim. Tulet tänään mukaan voimalalle."

Henry kallisti tyhjää kahvikuppiaan surkean näköisenä. Helen hymyili hänelle ja täytti kupin piripintaan.

"Huomenna meillä on kaikilla maastopäivä", hän kertoi. "Uskon, että olen saanut nubbinettejen käytöksestä luonnossa tietooni sen, minkä tällä järjestelmällä ja meidän aikataulullamme voin saada. Sitä paitsi oletan Willin ja Katen haastattelujen perusteella, että nubbinettet eivät opi karttamaan ihmistä pienten pelästysten perusteella. Mikäli populaation voi jättää tänne turvallisin mielin, Sanctuary voi tutkia niitä luonnossa myöhemminkin. Nyt on tärkeintä saada selville, mitä ne hakevat laitosalueelta, mistä ne ovat tulleet ja voiko niistä olla vaaraa."

"Mihin aikaan?" Kate kysyi hieman levottoman oloisena.

"Illasta. Nubbinettet tulevat hämärän aikaan aukiolle, enkä halua yrittää käyttää tunteja maastossa niitä etsien, en kun voimme päästä helpommallakin."

_Ja vähemmällä säteilyllä, _Will ajatteli helpottuneena. Hän söi suunsa tyhjäksi mistä oli erittäin iloinen kuullessaan Katen vastauksen. Muussa tapauksessa hän olisi hyvinkin voinut tukehtua pekoniin.

"Doc, minulla on treffit illasta. Huomisen piti olla vapaata."

Kolme uteliasta ja yksi kauhistunut silmäpari tuijotti Katea hiljaisuudessa, jonka Will rikkoi nopeasti: "Oleksandrin kanssa? Oletko sinä vakavissasi?"

Katseet siirtyivät Williin, joka olisi halunnut selittää tilanteen. Hän kuitenkin pelkäsi Katen suuttuvan, joten pysytteli hiljaa.

"Äh", vastasi Kate, joka olisi mielellään päässyt selittämisen taakasta. "Minulla ja Willillä oli vähän sanaharkkaa ja hän yllytti minua lähtemään treffeille Oleksandrin kanssa. Ja kun hän on aika kuuma, siis Oleksandr, herran tähden ei Will, niin kiukuspäissäni minä soitin hänelle ja sovin treffit."

"Todellako?" Helen kysyi hieman yllättäneenä. "Tiedäthän sinä, että olemme liittäneet nubbinetteja häneen?"

Kate nyökkäsi. "Kyllä. Minä vain... En tiedä, en ajatellut sitä. Mutta hän vaikuttaa mukavalta, enkä haluaisi perua. Sitä paitsi saatan oppia jotain uutta nubbinetteista."

"Todellinen kysymys," Nikola pisti väliin, "on se, mistä protégé ja pikkuäiti olivat eri mieltä, kun treffit vanhan limaisen kommunistin kanssa tulivat kuvaan."

Henryn katseeseen ilmestyi yllättävää pistävyyttä, josta Will ei lainkaan pitänyt. Korkea aika rauhoittaa tilannetta.

"Ei se ollut oikeastaan mitään", Will sanoi ja huitaisi ilmaa kädellään kuin olisi hätistänyt hedelmäkärpästä. "Olimme molemmat väsyneitä, turhautuneita ja niiden haastattelujen takia kyllästyneitä kohteliaisuuteen. Se oli tulenarka yhdistelmä"

Kate hymyili kiitokseksi ja puolusti kiinnostuksenkohdettaan: "Sitä paitsi Oleksandr ei ole vanha eikä limainen, ja pääni pantiksi, että ei ole kommunistikaan. Haluaisin tutustua häneen paremmin, jos se käy sinulle, doc."

"Ottaisin sinut mielelläni mukaan kentälle, mutta en usko, että nubbinettet ovat liian vaikeita vangittavia. Ole, Kate, kuitenkin varovainen. Emme tiedä Oleksandrista käytännössä mitään."

"Ehkä nubbinettet vain pitävät laitosalueen tekniikasta ja siksi niitä näkyy niin paljon", Will ehdotti. "Kun pitää mielessä, miten paljon ne pitivät kameroista, en ihmettelisi."

"Se ei selitä, miksi Oleksandr näkee niitä useammin kuin muut. Ei se välttämättä hänestä vaarallista tee, mutta varovaisuus on silti paikoillaan. Henry, Nikola, pystyttekö te irtaantumaan huomiseksi illaksi?"

Henry katsoi Nikolaa, joka hymyili huvittuneesti. "Kuinka voisin sanoa sinulle ei, kulta?"

* * *

Treffit. Treffit, treffit, treffit! Kate ei edes muistanut, milloin hän oli viimeksi ollut kunnollisilla treffeillä, tai sen puoleen muunkaanlaisilla. Liian pitkään elämä oli ollut työtä työn päällä maustettuna työllä. Hetkittäin se uhkasi tehdä hänestä tylsämielisen. Hänen kaltaisensa nuori nainen tarvitsi viihdettä! Lähes sadanviidenkymmenen vuoden jälkeen työ saattoi olla Helenin kutsumus, harrastus ja elämäntapa, mutta Kate oli nuori ja tarvitsi elämäänsä muutakin.

Esimerkiksi treffejä tyylikkäiden miesten kanssa.

Kate oli iloitsi päätöksestään Oleksandrille, erityisesti kun muut olivat suhtautuneet tapaamiseen odotettua paremmin. Silti oli hyvä, että he olivat lähteneet nubbinettejahtiin ja jättäneet Katen valmistautumaan rauhassa. Tiivis asuminen keltaoranssissa talossa oli alkanut koetella useimpien hermoja.

Erityisesti huoneen jakaminen oli osoittautunut raskaammaksi kuin Kate oli kuvitellut. Vaikka Helen oli omalla tavallaan helppo huonetoveri, hän oli Katen pomo, mikä loi omaa jännitettään heidän suhteeseensa. Helen oli myös siisti, rauhallinen ja hiljainen, ja vaikka juuri nämä ominaisuudet tekivät hänen kanssaan asumisesta helppoa, Kate tunsi olevansa velvoitettu vastaamaan kohteliaisuuteen. Toisin kuin Sanctuaryssa, täällä hän ei voinut syödä huoneessaan ja jättää pizzalaatikoita ja muita tavaroita siihen, mihin ne käytön jälkeen sattuivat jäämään. Hän ei voinut kuunnella musiikkia pitkälle yöhön, mikäli se sattui häntä huvittamaan.

Joka aamu Helenin herätessä myös Kate heräsi, ellei hän ollut jo herännyt viereisestä huoneesta kuuluviin ääniin. Nikola tuntui nukkuvan milloin sattui, eikä hereillä ollessaan välittänyt olla hiljaa vain muiden unien vuoksi. Lisäksi joka aamu ennen kuutta Henry liittyi hänen seuraansa rakentamaan jotakin – tai ainakin Kate oletti heidän rakentavan, niin paljon kolinaa ja vasarointia huoneesta kuului jo ennen aamiaista.

_Olisin kohta lataamossa, ellen saisi vähän rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta,_ Kate ajatteli. Hän etsi kannettavaltaan musiikkia ja väänsi äänet niin kovalle kuin vain pystyi. Pian hän lauloi Katy Perryä täyttä kurkkua vain siksi, ettei kukaan oli paikalla kuulemassa.

Oli helppo päättää, mitä laittoi ylleen. Matkaan lähtiessään Kate ei ollut valinnut vaatteita treffejä silmällä pitäen, joten vaihtoehtoja oli erittäin vähän. Hän tyhjensi vaatekaappinsa sisällön lattialle (vain siksi ettei kukaan ollut näkemässä), valitsi itselleen yhteensopivat alusvaatteet ja poimi muut vaatteet sekamelskasta. Ne käsivarrellaan hän tanssi suihkuun Macarenan askelin.

Kerrankin lämminvesivaraaja oli täynnä tulikuumaa vettä. Kerrankin sai olla rauhassa, eikä kukaan koputtanut kylpyhuoneen oven puolen minuutin välein vaatien itselleen lämmintä vettä ja suihkuvuoroa.

"I kissed a girl and I liked it", Kate lauloi ja jatkoi tanssimistaan. "The taste of her cherry chapstick"

"I kissed a girl just to try-"

Laulu lakkasi kesken säkeen, kun Kate olisi voinut vannoa kuulleensa oven käyneen. Mutta edes yltiöoptimistisimman ennusteen mukaan Helen ja muut eivät vielä voineet palata.

Kate toivoi äkkiä, että olisi ottanut aseensa kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän sammutti suihkun ja kuunteli hetken, mutta mitään ei kuulunut. Silti hän avasi suihkukaapin, kietoutui pyyhkeeseensä ja haki kiulun saunasta. Lyömäaseena se ei olisi kummoinen, mutta sentään parempi kuin ei mikään.

Hetken Kate harkitsi kysyvänsä ovenraosta tulijan nimeä, mutta se olisi antanut hänen sijaintinsa ilmi. Sen sijaan hän hiipi itse ulos ovesta ja suorinta tietä yläkertaan, jossa säilytti suosikkiasettaan. Se mukanaan hän alkoi tarkastaa taloa.

Hän eteni järjestelmällisesti, huone kerrallaan, joskaan ei päässyt Nikolan lukittuun huoneeseen. Huone kerrallaan hän huomasin talon olevan tyhjä ja tavaroiden aikaisemmilla paikoillaan, ja päätteli kuulleensa omiaan. Mutta hänen ammatissaan ei elänyt pitkään, mikäli oli varomaton, joten hän otti aseensa mukaan kylpyhuoneeseen, jonka oven lukitsi tarkasti.

Enää ilta yksin keltaoranssissa talossa ei tuntunut yhtä houkuttelevalta kuin vain minuutteja aiemmin.

* * *

Will huomasi nopeasti kehittäneensä syvän inhon Ukrainan syksyä kohtaan.

Kyllä hän oli ennenkin ollut kylmissään keikoilla. Erään lento-onnettomuuden yhteydessä hän oli ollut lähellä paleltua kuoliaaksi. Ero oli... Oikeastaan Will ei tiennyt itsekään, missä ero oli, mutta myöhäissyksyinen metsä oli yksinkertaisesti iljettävä.

Pakkasta ei ollut montaa astetta, mutta hengitys huurusi ilmassa. Jäiset ruohot, sammalet ja kuolleet lehdet rasahtelivat kumisaappaiden alla, kun pieni ryhmä tarpoi nopeasti hämärtyvässä illassa kohti metsäaukiota. Enää muutama sateiden, tuulten ja pakkasten riepottelema lehti sinnitteli paljailla oksilla, jotka kurkottivat korkeuteen aavemaisina. Havupuut henkivät vielä enemmän uhkaa. Niiden tiheiden, illan hämärässä lähes mustien oksistoihin oli saattanut kätkeytyä mitä hyvänsä.

Tähtikirkas taivas ennusti kylmää yötä, kapea kuunsirppi lähes läpitunkematonta pimeyttä. Vaikka kukaan ei halunnut sitä myöntää, moni piti kättään lähellä asettaan.

Sikäli kun nopeasti tihenevässä hämärässä juuri mitään näki, Henryn surkeasta ilmeestä huomasi , ettei hän juuri pitänyt metsästä.

"Minun varpaani ovat kohta tunnottomat", Henry sanoi vaimeasti, mutta tuulettoman metsän hiljaisuudessa kaikki kuulivat puheen.

"Minunkin", Will vahvisti, mikä sai Nikolan nauramaan hiljaa. Ennen lähtöä Nikola oli syönyt lautasellisen iänikuista sosekeittoaan, joten hänen hyväntuulisuutensa ei tullut yllätyksenä.

"Älkää kitiskö, lapset. Yö on kirpeä ja kuulas ja meillä on edessämme tämän projektin läpimurto."

Henry tuhahti tyytymättömänä. "Se ei pidä minua lämpimänä tai minusta erossa niitä petoja, jotka epäilemättä himoitsevat meidän vertamme varjoissa. Eikö yhtään karmi?"

"Nuori Heinrich, unohdat kokonaan, että aivan viime aikoihin -"

Yksi terävä katse Heleniltä riitti pyyhkimään hymyn Nikolan kasvoilta ja vaientamaan hänet. Matka aukiolla jatkui hiljaisuudessa, jota rikkoivat vain lehtien risahtelu askelten alla ja satunnaisten katkeavien oksien naksahdukset.

Jokaisella ryhmän jäsenellä oli mukanaan ase, sillä monilta muilta alueita hävinneet normaalit ja epänormaalit pedot saalistivat alueella. Vaikka kukaan ei odottanut nubbinettejen hyökkäävän, aseet olivat osittain myös niitä varten – aikaisemmat kokemukset nubbineiden kanssa olivat taas kerran todistaneet, että myös pienet pörröiset eläimet saattoivat suurissa joukoin olla vaarallisia. Toisinaan silmänsä sulkiessaan Will näki yhä paljaiksi kalutun luurangon, jonka nubbinit olivat jättäneet jäljelle pedosta, joka oli tappanut Ericin ja koko hänen miehistönsä.

Will toivoi vain, että nubbinit olivat tappaneet pedon ennen kuin olivat alkaneet syödä sitä.

Nubbinetteja silmällä pitäen jokainen kantoi mukanaan myös nukutusasetta, jonka oli tarkoitus olla ensisijainen keino puolustautua niitä vastaan. Toisaalta Helen oli ohjeistanut kaikkia käyttämään nukutusasetta myös siinä tapauksessa, etteivät nubbinettet syystä tai toisesta tarttuisi nukutuslääkkeellä terästettyihin syötteihin, joita jokainen kantoi repussaan. Tämän jälkeen tavalla tai toisella tainnutetut nubbiettet oli tarkoitus laittaa kahteen kissoille tarkoitettuun kantokoppaan, joita Will ja Henry kantoivat.

Nopeasti oli käynyt ilmi, että tyhjäkin kantokoppa tuntui yllättävän painavalta, mikäli sitä raahasi poluttomassa umpimetsässä useamman kilometrin matkan.

"Henry?" Helen kysyi, kun ryhmä alkoi lähestyä aukiota. Puhuteltu kaivoi laukustaan tabletin, jonka ruutu heräsi eloon nopeasti. Muutamaa kosketusta myöhemmin livekuva aukiolta ilmestyi ruutuun.

"Vielä tyhjä", Henry vahvisti, ja Helen nyökkäsi tyytyväisenä.

"Hyvä. Tästä lähin puhe ja muu meteli minimiin. Heitetään syötit aukion laidalta ja vetäydytään vähän kauemmas. Jos nubbinettet tulevat samaan aikaan kuin aikaisemmin tällä viikolla, meidän ei tarvitse odottaa pitkään... Toivotaan vain, etteivät ne pelkää meitä tai syöttejä. Painakaa mieleenne, mihin syöttinne jäävät, emme halua jättää niitä lojumaan maastoon."

Muutaman minuutin loppumatka kului äänettömyydessä. Aukion laidalla kukin avasi oman reppunsa ja heitti omat syöttinsä kasvillisuuden joukkoon. Käytössä oli monenlaisia herkkupaloja, kuten leipää, jauhelijaa ja hedelmiä, sillä nubbinettejen ruokavalio oli toistaiseksi hieman hämärän peitossa. Videokuvasta kyllä näkyi, kuinka ne tonkivat sammalta ja pudonneita lehtiä ruokaa etsien, mutta poimivatko ne suuhunsa hyönteisiä vai siemeniä, vai ehkä molempia tai jotain aivan muuta, se oli pysynyt mysteerinä.

Kun syötit oli kylvetty, ryhmä vetäytyi hieman kauemman ja hakeutui pienen matkan päähän hieman vähemmän säteilevälle alueelle odottamaan. Henry vilkuili säännöllisesti tablettiaan, Will annosmittariaan, ja Helen piti aseensa ulottuvillaan.

* * *

Kate kiipesi portaita, joiden tiesi johtavan Oleksandrin asunnolle. Häntä jännitti. Kate odotti treffeiltään paljon Mitä, sitä hän ei itsekään osannut sanoa. Mahdollisuudet pienessä kaupungissa olivat enemmän kuin rajoittuneet, joten hän oli valmistautunut henkisesti viettämään aikaa Oleksandrin kotona.

Kun Kate ehti oikeaan kerrokseen, ovi oli jo kutsuvasti raollaan. Silti hän koputti kohteliaisuudesta, johon vastaten Oleksandr kutsui hänet sisälle.

"Iltaa", Oleksandr toivotti kuin herrasmies, joka sisimmässään olikin. "Ole hyvä ja tule sisään."

"Iltaa", Kate vastasi helpottuneena siitä, että asunnossa ei vieläkään haissut kaalilta. Mitä ikinä mies olikaan keksinyt, hän ei selvästikään suunnitellut syöttävänsä Katelle perinteistä ukrainalaista ateriaa, millainen se sitten olisikaan ollut. Kokemus tiesi kertoa, että se perinteiset ruoat sisälsivät yleensä enemmän kaalia, kalansilmiä ja muita kyseenalaisen oloisia raaka-aineita kuin oli suotavaa.

"Minun täytyy sanoa, että yllätyin kun soitit", Oleksandr sanoi ja pitäytyi herrasmiehen roolissaan auttamalla takin pois deittinsä yltä. "Toivoin, mutta olin yllättynyt. Olit niin keskittynyt työhösi."

Kate naurahti. Useimmat hänen deittinsä olivat olleet jotain aivan muuta kuin herrasmiehiä. "Työkeikat ovat aina tällaisia", hän sanoi ja ymmärsi sitten, kuinka sanoja saattoi tulkita.

"Tosin niihin ei normaalisti liity treffejä", hän paikkasi niin nopeasti kuin mahdollista. Toivottavasti Oleksandr ei ollut niitä miehiä, jotka etsivät olemattomia piiloviestejä jokaisesta virkkeestä.

Katen suureksi helpotukseksi Oleksandr nyökkäsi. "Siskoni tekee keikkatyötä, tiedän millaista se on. Ja onhan teillä suuri vastuu, kuka tietää mitä niistä elukoista voi tulla... Ole hyvä ja istu alas. Onko sinulla jo nälkä? Ajattelin tehdä meille spagettia ja bolognesekastiketta."

"Huonoa treffiruokaa", hän jatkoi hieman hämillisesti nähdessään Katen lähes järkyttyneen ilmeen, "mutta se on nopea tehdä, ja haluan viettää aikaa sinun kanssasi, en keittiössä, kun odotat ikävystyneenä, ja kun en tiennyt mihin aikaan pääset tulemaan..."

"Ei, en minä sitä tarkoittanut", Kate sanoi kauhistuneena, ilmeensä tajuten. "Kun viimeksi söin spagettia, se oli... Uh, en olisi uskonut, että joku voi epäonnistua makaronin keittämisessä. Spagetti bolognese on hyvä, olen imarreltu, että viitsit ajatella noin pitkälle."

"Hyvä, olin hieman hermostunut tuon ruoan takia... Toivottavasti sinua ei haittaa ettei minulle ole tarjota mitään erikoista ohjelmaa. Se on tämä kaupunki, ja vuodenaika, ja viikonpäivä... Ei ole paljonkaan vaihtoehtoja. Minulla ei ole tarjota kuin Playstation, elokuvia ja viiniä, ellet tahdo kävelemään ulos."

Kate hymyili. "Ihan hyvä, minulla on tarpeeksi jännitystä työn puolesta. Jos sinulle sopii, niin istutaan iltaa, katsotaan elokuva, tehdään yhdessä ruoka, syödään, pelataan... Minulle käy paremmin kuin hyvin."

Oleksandr kumarsi. "Sananne on lakini."

* * *

"Ne tulevat", Henry hihkaisi ja käänsi tabletin niin, että myös muut näkivät ruudun.

"Shh", Helen, Nikola ja Will sanoivat yhteen ääneen, mutta katsoivat ruutua tiiviisti. Viisi nubbinettea oli tosiaan saapunut aukiolle, laikukas mustavalkoinen sinisilmä joukon ensimmäisenä. Ne haistelivat ilmaa hieman levottomina ja höristelivät korviaan, ja Will huomasi pidättävänsä hengitystään aivan kuin eläimet olisivat olleet aivan hänen vieressään.

_Eivät ne ehkä tosiaan ole kovin arkoja_, Will ajatteli. Heti kun nubbinettet havaitsivat, ettei niitä uhannut aukiolla minkäänlainen välitön vaara, koko joukko hyökkäsi syöttien kimppuun. Omenat, jauheliha, leipä... Niille kelpasi kaikki.

"Hermostuttavan nubbinmaista", Henry kuiskasi seuratessaan, kuinka syötit katosivat ahneiden otusten suihin.

"Huh, toivottavasti nukutusaine ei ole niille liikaa", Helen sanoi, myös hiljaisella äänellä. Sanctuary käytti turvallisinta mahdollista lääkettä, mutta nubbinettejen pieni elopaino yhdessä niiden kykyyn tehdä syöteistä selvää jälkeä silmänräpäyksessä oli silti ikävä yllätys.

Unilääke alkoi vaikuttaa nopeasti. Nubbinettet alkoivat horjahdella kuin juopuneet, eikä mennyt kauankaan, kun ensimmäinen kupsahti vatsalleen.

"No, jos ne kuolevat, voimme avata ne", Nikola sanoi huvittuneena eläinten hoipertelusta. "Mutta vain, jos keräämme ne ennen kuin jokin peto saa niistä vainun ja pistelee ne poskeensa, se ei käy laatuun. Helen?"

"Olet oikeassa," Helen sanoi ja alkoi kävellä ripein askelin kohti aukiota. Muut seurasivat häntä.

"Minun syöttini ne veivät kaikki, samoin Nikolan. Will ja Henry, kerätkää te loput syöteistänne, minä ja Nikola pakkaamme nubbinettet."

Will kurtisti kulmiaan. "Kaikkiko? Luulin, että meidän oli tarkoitus jättää osa tänne."

"Haluan meille useamman kuin yhden ja kolmen ryhmä tai pari tuntuu liian pieneltä jätettäväksi luontoon. Sääli että kohdallemme sattui näin pieni ryhmä, olisin itsekin halunnut pannoittaa muutaman ja seurata niiden liikkeitä. Ehkä voimme myöhemmin päästää nämä takaisin luontoon."

Pian jäljelle jääneet syötit oli kerätty ja viisi nubbinetta uinui rauhallisesti kahdessa kissankuljetuslaatikossa. Will sai kannettavakseen kaksi suurinta, Henry kolme pienempää.

Kävelymatka metsästä ihmisten ilmoille opetti molemmille, että mikäli tyhjät kuljetuslaatikot painoivat paljon hämärässä metsässä, tuhdisti syöneitä nubbinetteja sisältävät kuljetuslaatikot painoivat säkkipimeässä metsässä vielä enemmän. Sentään Helen ja Nikola näyttivät taskulampuillaan valoa myös heidän jalkoihinsa, eikä kumpikaan kompastunut.

* * *

Yö oli jo pitkällä, kun Will ja muut viimein palasivat keltaoranssille talolle. Tavanomaisten varotoimenpiteiden lisäksi he olivat joutuneet muun muassa pesemään nubbinettet, sillä niiden turkki oli ollut täynnä radioaktiivista likaa. Willin ja Henryn helpotukseksi eläimet olivat olleet sekä pesun että kuivauksen ajan sikeästi unten mailla, joten niiden puhdistaminen oli onnistunut vain kohtuullisella vaivalla.

Pesunkin jälkeen nubbinettet säteilivät enemmän kuin Will olisi välittänyt. Helenkin oli kurtistanut kulmiaan lukemat nähdessään, mutta vaikutti olevan enemmän huolissaan pienistä karvakeristä kuin itsestään ja työntekijöistään.

Talon pihassa Helen pysäytti auton ja sammutti sen moottorin.

"Will, Henry, kotiuttakaa nubbinettet. Nikola, nukkumaan. Tänä yönä nukut pitkälle aamuun ja annat myös Henryn ja minun nukkua. Jos herään meteliisi yhdenkin kerran ensi yönä..." hän sanoi ja antoi uhkauksen lopun haihtua ilmaan.

Nikola pyöräytti silmiään. "Kyllä, äiti, olen ihan hiljaa."

"Olen vakavissani, Nikola", Helen varoitti. "Tarvitsemme kaikki yöunemme."

"Mistä pääsenkin seuraavaan", Will pisti väliin varovasti. "Minun ja Katen pitäisi aloittaa haastattelut reilun viiden tunnin päästä. Luuletko, että Nikolai pahastuisi, jos tekisimme oharit? Liekö Kate vielä kotonakaan?"

"Kello on yli kolme yöllä, Will. Minä luulen, että hän on kotona", Helen huomautti ja nousi autosta. Muut seurasivat hänen esimerkkiään.

"Deittailu on tainnut hieman muuttunut meidän ajoistamme", Nikola sanoi ja ansaitsi uuden vaientavan Heleniltä.

Henry ja Will poimivat nubbinettet mukaansa ja Helen lukitsi auton ovet.

"Minä vain toivon, että kaikki on kunnossa", Henry sanoi Helenin avatessa talon ulko-ovea.

"Tarkoitan, että meillä ei aina ole ollut onnea näissä asioissa", hän jatkoi viitaten kautta rantain Claraan. "Ja me olemme kuitenkin vieraassa paikassa ja Oleksandr on jollain tavalla sotkeutunut tähän asiaan."

"Juorukello!" Katen kipakka ääni kuului olohuoneesta. "Jos teillä on jotain sanottavaa Oleksandrista, voitte sanoa sen suoraan minulle!"

"Anteeksi", Henry huusi takaisin.

Williä tilanne pyrki naurattamaan, mutta hän hallitsi hermonsa. "Kuinka sinä jo nyt olet kotona?"

Kate ilmestyi eteiseen, yhä täydessä meikissä mutta tavanomaisissa vaatteissaan. "Kävi ilmi, ettei Oleksandr pussaa ensimmäisillä treffeillä. Tulin jo pari tuntia sitten, mutta ajattelin valvoa ja katsoa miten teillä meni. Kaikki yhtenä kappaleena? Saitteko te sen?"

"Ne", Will korjasi. "Meillä on viisi. Luulen että puhun kaikkien puolesta kun sanon, että asiat menivät odottamattoman hyvin."

"Jep", Henry vahvisti. "Mutta se ei tarkoita, ettemmekö ottaisi vastaan apua näiden kotiuttamisessa. Viisi on vähän enemmän kuin mitä odotimme."

Kate suostui, mutta ennen kuin hän pääsi lähtemään Helenillä oli omat kysymyksensä kysyttävänään: "Selvisikö sinulle mitään uutta nubbinetteista? Aiotko nähdä Oleksandrin uudelleen?"

"Aion. Alan oikeasti pitää hänestä. Hän on hauska, huomaavainen ja mukava... Sanoin hänelle, etten vielä uskalla sanoa päivää, koska en tiedä töidemme aikatauluja, mutta soitan, kunhan tiedän jotain."

Helenin hymy oli hieman pirullinen. "Hyvä, sitten sinulla on motivaatiota suoriutua haastatteluista sukkelasti."

"Et kai sinä oikeasti tarkoita, että minun ja Willin pitää lähteä huomenna jatkamaan? Emme edes kerkeä nukahtaa!"

"Kyllä nuori ihminen jaksaa muutaman päivän. Mene auttamaan poikia. Minä ja Nikola haukkaamme vähän iltapalaa, sitten menemme nukkumaan. Yrittäkää olla kolistelematta liikaa."

* * *

**A/N:** Olen alkanut epäillä, että kyllästytän lukijani hengiltä. Olen aina itse tykännyt siitä, että ficissä on muutakin kuin äksöniä, sellainen tietty arkisempi puoli, mutta mitä te, oi lukijani, kaikki ehkä yksi kappale, olette asiasta mieltä? Tuntuuko siltä, että ei tapahdu mitään? Kyllästyttääkö? Pitäisikö olla enemmän komiikkaa että jaxaa lukea materiaalia, jossa ei ole suuria tunteita tai vauhtia ja vaaratilanteita?


	7. Chapter 7

Haastattelut kestivät vielä kaksi pitkää ja erittäin uuvuttavaa päivää. Työn palkitsemattomuudesta huolimatta Will alkoi nopeasti pitää itseään ja Katea onnekkaina, sillä muiden tehtävät olivat vielä epämiellyttävämpiä.

Kuten liian usein kävi, Henry oli taas saanut osakseen kurjimman työn. Hän auttoi Heleniä ja Nikolaa, jotka olivat keskittyneet nubbinettejen tutkimiseen, keskinäiseen kinasteluun ja assistenttinsa käskyttämiseen. Käytännössä Henryn tehtävät koostuivat edelleen pääosin Nikolan oikkujen sietämisestä, mutta nyt hän myös syötti nubbinettet ja siivosi niiden häkit. Kaikkien ja erityisesti Henryn suureksi harmiksi joko ruokavalionmuutos tai unilääke, tai ehkä molemmat yhdessä olivat sekoittaneet eläinten vatsat. Ensimmäisten päivien aikana myös niiden eritteiden korkea radioaktiivisten aineiden pitoisuus tuotti lisätyötä.

Tosiaan, huonoista puolistaan huolimatta haastattelut eivät enää tuntuneet lainkaan yhtä kurjilta kuin aikaisemmin. Kate oli myös aivan uudella tavalla motivoitunut, sillä vasta kun haastattelut olivat historiaa, hän oli vapaa heilastelemaan Oleksandrin kanssa mielin määrin.

Luultavasti juuri siksi Kate oli erityisen iloinen sen jälkeen kun viimeinen haastattelu oli päättynyt, Nikolai lähtenyt kotiinsa ja Will maksoi ostoksia, joista Kate ja Will olivat luultavasti jonkinlaisen tilapäisen mielenhäiriön vallassa luvanneet suoriutua. Kauppalista tuntui Willin kyynärvartta pidemmältä, eikä tarvikkeiden löytäminen ollut helppoa, sillä ukrainankieliset tuoteselostukset hankaloittivat esimerkiksi maidottomien pakastesosekeittojen löytämistä. Oli myös vaikea päättää, kannattiko ostaa Nikolan käsialalla listaan kirjoitettuja mutta Helenin tyylillä yliviivattuja viinejä.

"Ohi on", Kate sanoi iloisesti lastatessaan taloustarvikkeita muovikasseihin. Dollareiksi muutettuna loppusumma tuntui mitättömältä siihen nähden, kuinka monta kassia he olivat täyttäneet.

"Oho", Kate jatkoi muunnoksen tehtyään. "Minun tosiaan täytyy ehtiä Kiovaan shoppailemaan. Olisiko epäkohteliasta pyytää, että Oleksandr veisi minut?"

Will värähti kauhusta. Viimeinen asia, jonka hän halusi kuulla treffikumppaniltaan, oli pyyntö lähteä päiväksi tai pariksi kiertelemään vaatekauppoja.

"Luulen, että se on vähän aikaista vielä", Will kiersi kohteliaasti. Hän alkoi olla tottunut siihen, että Katen puheiden keskipisteenä oli aina Oleksandr, pitkät puhelut Oleksandrin kanssa ja Oleksandrin mahtavuus.

"Ellen tietäisi paremmin, niin luulisin, että nubbinettet ruiskivat feromoneja siinä missä nubbinit", Will härnäsi omaa osuuttaan kauppakasseista autoon raahaten. "Sinä taidat tosiaan pitää hänestä?"

Kate kohautti olkiaan. "Hän on mukava, Will. En tiedä, voiko meistä koskaan tulla mitään, meillä kun on muutama kilometri välimatkaa, mutta en halua jättää yrittämättä."

"Milloin te näette seuraavaksi?"

"Tänä iltana. Lähden heti, kun saamme brieffin kasaan... Melkein toivon, että olisimme suostuneet kuuntelemaan ne jutut milloin he vain kertovat!"

'Heillä' Kate viittasi Nikolaan ja Heleniin, jotka olivat kuluttaneet päivät nubbinetteja tutkien. Oli käynyt nopeasti ilmi, etteivät ne tosiaan erittäneet feromoneja läheskään samoissa määrin kuin sukulaisensa, eikä niiden läheisyydessä oleskelu siis aiheuttanut ihmisissä potentiaalisesti nolostuttavia reaktioita. Tämä oli tullut helpotuksena kaikille.

Sen sijaan edes auttavan konsensuksen saavuttaminen useisiin muihin asioihin liittyen oli osoittautunut huomattavasti hankalammaksi. Keskusteluja oli käyty myös paikoissa, joihin ne eivät välttämättä olisi soveltuneet. Tämä oli johtanut Katen vaatimaan ja Willin neuvottelemaan sopimukseen, jonka mukaan yksityiskohtia tutkimusten etenemisestä ei jaettaisi muualla kuin brieffeissä.

Ei niin, etteivätkö Kate ja Will olisi olleet uteliaita. Siitä ei ollut kysymys, mutta kun Helen ja Nikola olivat kesken aamiaisen ajautuneet nubbinettejen lisääntymistä koskevaan sanaharkkaan, Kate oli puhaltanut pelin poikki. Hän _ei _halunnut kuulla sanaakaan yhdenkään nubbinetten genitaaleista ruokapöydässä.

Kun Will ja Kate ehtivät keltaoranssille talolle, he purkivat ensitöikseen ostokset oikeille paikoilleen. Sitten he siirtyivät olohuoneeseen, pehmeämmille penkeille, joilla joskus pitkiksikin venyvät brieffit pidettiin. Henry oli jo paikalla, Helen ja Nikola tulisivat hetkellä minä hyvänsä.

"Iltaa", Will toivotti ja istui Henryn viereen sohvan keskipaikalle. Kate otti oman paikkansa hänen vierestään. Sanattomasta sopimuksesta nojatuolit oli varattu Helenille ja Nikolalle.

"Iltaa", Henry vastasi näyttäen aavistuksen verran surkealta. "Hyvästä en tosin tiedä, se mustavalkoinen nubbinette puri minua tänään."

Kate näytti hieman yllättyneeltä. "Miksi? Nehän ovat aina olleet niin uteliaita ja ihmisrakkaita. Ei kai sillä ole vesikauhua?"

Henryn surkeus syveni. "Minä otin sen ruokakupin, eikä se pitänyt siitä. Helen ei usko, että sillä on vesikauhu, mutta hän käski olla jatkossa varovaisempi ja tuikkasi kankkuuni rokotuksen."

"Kyllä se siitä", Will vastasi hilliten huvittuneisuutensa. "Miten muuten?"

"Samaa surkeutta. Nikola on pahalla päällä."

Tämän sen enempää Willillä kuin Katellakaan ei ollut kommentoitavaa. Laskeutunut hiljaisuus rikkoutui vasta, kun Helen ja Nikola saapuivat huoneeseen.

"Tänään kävi ilmi, että minä olin oikeassa", Nikola aloitti ja istuutui mukavasti omalle tuolilleen. Will kuitenkin huomasi, että sanoissa oli epätavallista väkinäisyyttä.

Helen istuutui omalle paikalleen."Etkä ollut, olit vain väärässä eri tavalla kuin minä."

"Olin enemmän oikeassa joka tapauksessa", Nikola jatkoi puoliksi Helenille, puoliksi muille. "Kuten _minä_ epäilin, nubbinettet ovat käytännöllisesti katsoen mutatoituneita nubbineita, jotka mahdollisesti säteilyn, mahdollisesti jonkun muun aiheuttama mutaatio on tehnyt steriileiksi."

"Säästä yksityiskohdilta", Kate ähkäisi.

Helen vilkaisi häntä varoittavasti. "Oli mutaation syy mikä hyvänsä, steriiliys on ilmeisesti syy niiden feromonien vähäisyyteen, kuten myös niiden leikkisään käytökseen. Niiltä puuttuu kokonaan lisääntymissykli ja teoretisoin, että juuri tämä tekee niiden ryhmädynamiikasta niin erilaista kuin nubbineilla."

"Kuitenkin", Nikola jatkoi ajatusta, "pienten ystäviemme on tultava jostain. Ne jakavat kaikki mtDNA:n, eli ne ovat saman emon jälkeläisiä. Mutta kuten ilmiasu jo viittaa, ne ovat geneettisesti hyvin erilaisia."

"Meillä on käsillämme äitinubbinette ja ainakin kaksi isänubbinettea", Helen täydensi. "Tiesin, että nubbinien geenitutkimus kannatti aloittaa."

Kate istui kädet puuskassa sohvannurkassa. Hän yritti parhaansa mukaan ymmärtää, mitä tieto tarkoitti, mutta sen merkitys katosi kerran toisensa jälkeen. Lopulta hänen oli pakko kysyä: "Jos ne ovat steriilejä, niin miten meillä on äiti- ja isänubbinetteja?"

"Hauskaa, että teitä lapsiakin alkaa kiinnostaa." Vaikka sanat olivat pilkallisia, niistä puuttui kärki. "Siinä kohdassa tämä menee kiinnostavaksi. Me emme itse asiassa tiedä. Meillä on kaksi kilpailevaa teoriaa."

Puheenvuoro palautui Helenille: "Ensimmäisen mukaan kysymyksessä on naaraassa olevasta satunnaisesta mutaatiosta, minkä vuoksi sen jälkeläiset syntyvät steriileinä. Toisen mukaan kysymyksessä on laajempi muutos, joka on johtanut yhdyskuntamaiseen sosiaaliseen rakenteeseen. Tämä teorian mukaan meidän nubbinettemme ovat ikään kuin mehiläisyhteiskunnan työläisiä."

"Ja mikä on todennäköisyys siihen?" Nikola kysyi. "Ellei nubbineilla ole suuria, vielä selvittämättömiä salaisuuksia, se on olematon."

Willistä ja Katesta alkoi tuntua siltä, että keskustelu oli käyty aikaisemminkin. Henryn ei tarvinnut arvailla.

"En pidä sitä mahdottomana", Helen puolustautui kiivaasti. "Niiden tutkimus ei ole vielä kovin pitkällä, ja kun meidän nubbinimme pääsivät vapaaksi, ryhmä alkoi osoittaa jonkinlaista kollektiivista tajuntaa. Mieti sinä, millä todennäköisyydellä täällä on yksi juuri sopivasti mutatoitunut naaras ja kaksi koirasta! Koska jos täällä olisi tavallisia nubbineita, kahlaisimme jo niissä polviamme myöten."

"Älä sekoita syytä ja seurausta. Ehkä naaras on täällä siksi, ettei se kykene tuottamaan lisääntymiskykyisiä jälkeläisiä. Koiraita ei välttämättä edes tarvita – joidenkin lajien naaraiden tiedetään säilövän spermaa tai jopa sikiöitä vuosikausia."

Piikki ei jäänyt huomaamatta keneltäkään.

"Nikola!" Helen sanoi ääntään korottaen, ja kolmikko sohvalla tiesi, että tätä osuutta ei aikaisemmissa aihetta koskevissa keskusteluissa oltu käyty.

"Helen?" puhuteltu vastasi teennäisen viattomasti. "Et voi väittää, etteikö se olisi totta. Älä anna biologisten faktojen käydä tunnollesi."

"Tämä brieffi päättyy tähän", Helen sanoi kireästi ja nousi nopeasti tuoliltaan. Hänen kasvojaan Will ei nähnyt, sillä hän oli keskittynyt seuraamaan Nikolan reaktioita, mutta sitä ei tullut. Ei mielihyvän häivähdystä onnistuneesta loukkauksesta, mutta ei myöskään välähtävää katumusta.

Helen käveli huoneesta ripein askelin. Hetken Will harkitsi lähtevänsä hänen peräänsä, mutta Helen oli näyttänyt enemmän vihaiselta kuin surulliselta. Ehkä oli parasta antaa hänen tunteidensa viiletä hetken.

"Miksi, Tesla?" hän sen sijaan kysyi, kiukkuisena itsekin. "Mitä sinä luulet tuosta saavasi?"

Nikola ei vaivautunut vastaamaan, vaan nousi itsekin tuoliltaan ja poistui huoneesta. Hetken Will, Kate ja Henry kuvittelivat hänen lähteneen Helenin perään, mutta Helen oli kiivennyt portaita ylös, kun Nikolan askelet johtivat keittiön läpi kodinhoitohuoneeseen ja, kuten oli helppo arvata vaikka askelet eivät enää olohuoneeseen kuuluneet, sen kautta työhuoneeseen.

Koska jonkun oli rikottava painostavaksi käyvä hiljaisuus, Will uhrautui.

"Odottamatonta."

Kate nyökkäsi. "Jep. Mutta kuka tietää, mihin tuokin juurensa juontaa. Kaikki se historia... Hei, Will, veisitkö minut Oleksandrin luokse tänä iltana? Henry voi katsoa sillä välin, että Magneto ja Doc eivät tapa toisiaan."

"Will olisi siinä parempi", Henry puolustautui. "Kaikki se psykologia."

"Höpöhöpö, Henry, olet tuntenut hänet kauemmin ja kuunnellut heitä kaikki päivät", Will yritti kiemurrella itseään vapaaksi. "Äh, hyvä on. Mutta ottakaa minut ensin mukaanne ja jättäkää kaupalle, haluan ainakin kilon suklaata. Ellei Katella mene pitkään valmistautuessa, niin ehdin vielä."

AAA

Ajaessaan Henry naputti rattia hermostuneena. Hän oli jo päättänyt, että kun hän palaisi talolle, hän lukittautuisi huoneeseensa sanomatta kenellekään mitään. Hän oli jo todistanut yhtä kiivassävyistä keskustelua liikaa, oli korkea aika jonkun muun uhrautua.

Henry havahtui ajatuksistaan, kun Will avasi keskustelun: "Mitä te kaksi aiotte tehdä?" hän kysyi Katelta, jolla oli epäilemättä yllään tyylikkäimpien vaatteidensa lisäksi hienoimmat alusvaatteensa. Tämä oli jotain, mitä Henry, sen enempää kuin Willkään, ei mielellään ajatellut.

Henry tiesi, että Will oli uskollinen Abbylleen sielussaan siinä missä ruumiissaankin, eikä Will muutenkaan mielellään kuullut yksityiskohtia työtovereidensa treffeistä. Henryn itsensä kohdalla tilanne oli huomattavasti mutkikkaampi. Hän oli kasvanut aikuisuuteen yhdessä Ashleyn kanssa, kuin sisarena ja veljenä. Siksi Ashleyn kuolema oli hänelle vaikeampi asia kuin muut ymmärsivät, ja kun Kate oli tullut ja ominut huomattavan osan aikaisemmin Ashleylle kuuluneista tehtävistä, Henry oli aluksi ollut sekä mustasukkainen että vihainen. Mutta myöhemmin, kun hän ei enää nähnyt varjoa Ashelystä aina Katen nähdessään, Henry oli alkanut ihailla tulista lisäystä enemmän kuin itsekään koki turvalliseksi.

Sittemmin Henryn oli ollut pakko myöntää hiljalleen heräävät tunteensa, mutta Katelle hän ei niitä tunnustaisi, ei ikinä. Tai ei ainakaan pitkään, pitkään aikaan.

Tämä ei tarkoittanut sitä, että hänen oli pidettävä Katen treffeistä. Typerä, typerä Oleksandr. Sentään Henry sai tilaisuuden nähdä hänet.

"Hmm, en oikeastaan tiedä. Täällä ei ole paljonkaan menomestoja", Kate vastasi aiempaan kysymykseen. "Toivottavasti Oleksandr suutelee toisilla treffeillä!"

"Laalaalaa, en kuule, lalalaa", Henry sanoi leikillistä sävyä tavoitellen mutta sitä saavuttamatta.

Viesti tuntui menevän perille, sillä Kate vaihtoi puheenaihetta: "Entä te kaksi?"

Will huokasi teatraalisesti mutta leikillisessä sävyssä pysytellen. "Parisuhdeterapiaa."

"Räplään tietokoneita ja ensimmäinen minua häiritsevä saa päivittää koko roskan henkilökohtaisesti jatkossa, koska silloin minä otan loparit!"

Kate ja Will nauroivat uhkaukselle.

"Älä huoli, Henry. Nyt kun haastatteluista on selvitty, minusta ja Katesta on enemmän apua täällä," Will lohdutti. Sanat saivat Henryn tuntemaan olonsa huomattavasti paremmaksi. Juuri siitä syystä hän tunsi itsensä hieman typeräksi.

"Osta minullekin jotain karkkia", Henry pyysi pysäyttäessään auton kaupan eteen. Will nyökkäsi ja nousi autosta.

Loppumatka kerrostaloalueelle kului hiljaisuudessa, mutta vaihteeksi kysymys oli jokseenkin rentoutuneesta hiljaisuudesta. Henry arveli Katen valmistautuvan treffeihinsä, ja hänen omat ajatuksensa luisuivat kohti tietokoneita. Koodi oli jotain, jonka hän hallitsi, ja jonka puoleen hän saattoi huonoimpinakin hetkinään kääntyä.

"Haluaisin tavata Oleksandrin", hän sanoi pysäytettyään auton kerrostalon pihalle. "En jää kahville tai mitään, haluan vain tietää, millainen tyyppi on saanut sinut päästäsi sekaisin."

"Äh, Henry", Kate sanoi kuulostamatta kovin innostuneelta. "No kai minä voin esitellä sinut työkaverinani. Mutta katsokin, ettet vihjaile mitään. En halua, että Oleksandr pitää minua helppona."

Henry suostui muitta mutkitta. Ei hän halunnut Katen orastavaa parisuhdetta pilata; ystävät eivät tehneet niin toisilleen.

Alaovesta sisään, portaita ylös. Eräs ovi oli jo valmiiksi raollaan, mutta muodon vuoksi Kate koputti siihen ennen kuin avasi sen.

"Oleksandr? Iltaa", hän sanoi, ja olohuoneesta esiin pisti esiin nuorehkon, noin kolmikymppisen miehen pää.

"Iltaa, Kate", Oleksandr tervehti, ja ensimmäiseksi Henry pani merkille hänen yllättävän puhtaan englantinsa.

Loppuosa Oleksandrista tuli näkyviin, ja Henryn oli myönnettävä, että hänen olemuksensa oli pieni yllätys. Hänellä oli yllään siistit vaatteet, tumma tukka oli kammattu taakse ja hänen ruumiinrakenteensa oli normaali, hieman hoikahkonpuoleinen. Kokonaisuutena hän oli jokseenkin viehättävä, muttei missään nimessä poikkeuksellinen. Kaksi epätavallisinta asia hänessä olivat merkkisilmälasit ja nahasta ja turkiksesta tehty kaulakoru.

"Oleksandr, tässä on Henry Foss," Kate esitteli. "Me työskentelemme yhdessä. Hän toi minut tänne ja halusi tavata sinut."

Oleksandr esitteli itsensä lyhyesti ja tarjosi Henrylle kahvia. Vaikka Henryn olisi tehnyt mieli vastata myöntävästi ja selvittää, mikä tässä hoikassa tummatukkaisessa miehessä oli onnistunut Katen lumoamaan, hän muisti aiemman lupauksensa ja kieltäytyi kohteliaasti. Sitten hän toivotti pariskunnalle hauskaa iltaa ja sulki asunnon oven perässään.

AAA

Kun Will palasi keltaoranssille talolle mukanaan useampi suklaalevy ja kaksi pussia perunalastuja, hän odotti kohtaavansa jäisen hiljaisuuden. Hiljaisuus huoneita hallitsikin, mutta jäisyys puuttui siitä kokonaan.

Will riisui ulkovaatteensa ja kurkisti olohuoneeseen. Sieltä hän löysi Helenin istumasta sohvalta edessään dekantteri, vielä avaamaton viinipullo ja kolme lasia. Yllään hänellä oli paksu flanellinen aamutakki ja käsissään kirja.

"Helen?" Will möläytti ennen kuin sai kielenkantansa kuriin.

Puhuteltu nosti katseensa kirjasta ja hymyili. "Ah, Will. Haluaisitko istua iltaa minun ja Nikolan kanssa? Pieni rentoutuminen tekisi meille kaikille hyvää."

"Kuka sinä olet ja mitä olet tehnyt Helenille?" Will vastasi kliseeseen turvautuen. "Vakavasti, se oli alhaista häneltä."

"Oli", Helen myönsi laskien kirjansa alemmas. "Mutta hänellä on ollut muutama todella huono päivä."

"Mistä siinä edes oli kysymys?"

Helenin hymy haipui. "Kuusikymmentä prosenttia sitä kirottua hyönteistä ja neljäkymmentä prosenttia kaukaista historiaa, tai ehkä neljäkymmentä menee hyönteiselle ja kuusikymmentä historialle. Anna sen olla, Will."

"Hyön-" Will aloitti, mutta ymmärsi sitten Helenin viittaavaan Kolumbian verenimijöihin. "Aiotko sinäkin antaa sen olla? Sietää vuodesta toiseen hänen kieroiluaan, loukkauksiaan ja temppujaan?"

Helen laski kirjansa sohvalle ja vakavoitui. "Tiedän, että te ette ajattele hänestä hyvää, mutta tämä asia on meidän kahden välisemme, ja minä olen valmis antamaan hänelle anteeksi huonosti asetellut sanat, typerät pelit ja oikut. En voi vaatia samaa sinulta, mutta oletan, että pystyt elämään hänen kanssaan saman katon alla silloin, kun olosuhteet sitä vaativat."

Will painoi päänsä. Helen oli voittanut.

"Hyvä on", hän mutisi, "mutta sano edes, miten aiot käsitellä tätä uusinta temppua?"

Helenin hymy palasi. "Kuten käsittelemme lähes kaikkia kahnauksiamme. Toinen tekee toiselle jotain mukavaa, toinen vastaanottaa sen ja asia painetaan unohduksiin."

_Siihen asti, että se nostetaan taas esiin jonkun typerän nubbinetten vuoksi_, Will täydensi mielessään. _Onnea seuraavalle vuosisadalle, Helen!_

Will piti mielipiteensä omana tietonaan. Kuten Helen oli vihjannut, asia ei oikeastaan kuulunut hänelle. Epäilemättä hänet oli pyydetty seuraksi lähinnä siksi, ettei sovinnonteko näyttäisi liian kahdenkeskeiseltä. Mutta ketä varten Helen esiliinaa kaipasi?

"Viitsitkö käydä pyytämässä hänet tänne?" Helen kysyi ennen kuin Will ehti istua. "Hän on työhuoneessa."

Will ei keksinyt, millä verukkeella kieltäytyä, joten suostui haluttomuudestaan huolimatta. Tosin ensin hän vei ostoksensa huoneeseensa, josta Henry löytäisi herkkunsa palattuaan. HAP-parka todellakin ansaitsi hieman rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta.

_Ja minä ansaitsin, että joku muu siivoaisi välillä keittiön,_ Will ajatteli kulkiessaan keittiön läpi. Astiat olivat alkaneet muodostaa omanlaistaan helposti särkyvää Pisan kaltevaa tornia tiskipöydälle, eikä muidenkaan pöytien puhtaudessa ollut kehumisen varaa. Will lupasi itselleen, että siivoaisi seuraavana päivänä. Hänkin oli ansainnut yhden illan rentoutumista.

Will koputti työhuoneen oveen, mutta Nikola ei vastannut. Kun vastausta ei kuulunut vielä muutaman, huomattavasti kovaäänisemmänkään koputuksen jälkeen, Will kyllästyi ja avasi oven.

"Tesla?" hän kysyi nähdessään Nikolan kumartuneena pöydän ylle.

Ei vastausta.

"Tesla", Will sanoi uudestaan, tällä kertaa hieman vaativammin.

Tällä kertaa hän sai äkeän vastauksen: "Älä häiritse!"

"Helenillä on pullo viiniä pöydässä. Tuletko sinä?"

"Kun ehdin."

"Mitä sinä edes teet?" Will kysyi uteliaana. Hän oli nähnyt paljon laboratoriotyötä, mutta toistaiseksi mikään siitä ei ollut sisältänyt pöydän pinnan kiinteää tuijottamista.

"Älä sekoita", Nikola äyskäisi ja nosti katseensa pöydästä. Will kuuli ovelle asti tiukasti yhteen purtujen hampaiden narskahduksen ja näki, että Nikolalla oli edessään kaksi pinoa pieniä läpikuultavia kuulia. Leukaperänsä rentouttaen hän jatkoi kuulien siirtelyä pienemmästä pinosta suurempaan.

"Anteeksi", Will sanoi ja oli hypätä nahoistaan, kun erotussuppilo osui seinään tuskin metrin päässä hänen päästään. Lasinpalaset rapisivat lattialle, mutta Will ei jäänyt siivoamaan niitä. Hän palasi kodinhoitohuoneeseen ja sieltä keittiöön hieman yllättyneenä kutsunsa saamasta vastaanotosta.

Seuraavan puolittaisen pelästyksensä Will koki, kun kylpyhuoneen ovi aukeni hänen edessään.

"Helen!" hän kiljaisi ja selvitti sen jälkeen kurkkuaan. Hän ei ollut juuri kiljaissut kuin teinityttö.

"Will?" Helen kysyi hymyillen pienesti. "Kävin laittamassa saunan päälle."

"En tiennyt, että pidät saunomisesta. Osasit käyttää kiuasta?" Will kysyi lähes pettyneenä. Hän olisi mielellään nähnyt Nikolan tuskailevan sen kanssa.

"Sano maa, jossa on saunaperinne, niin minä kerron kokemukseni siitä. Meidän kiukaassamme on kaksi säädintä, joten sen käyttö ei vaadi ihmeitä. Mitä Nikola sanoi?"

Will kohautti olkiaan. "Että tulee kun ehtii. Sitten hän heitti minua erotussuppilolla, koska häiritsin hänen pyhää tehtäväänsä laskea pieniä kuulia. Varmaan pudonneet hänen aivokopastaan. "

Helen vain nauroi vastaukseksi ja siirtyi olohuoneeseen. Hän avasi viinin ja kaatoi sen dekantteriin vakain käsin. Will hengitti syvään vanhan viinin tuoksua.

"En voi olla toivomatta, että meillä olisi täällä takka", Will sanoi lähes haikeasti. "Ja että lattia oli lämpimämpi ja minun ei tarvitsisi jakaa huonetta Henryn ja hänen tietokoneidensa kanssa."

Vasta kun lähes koko pullon sisältö oli dekantterissa, Helen puhui: "Mutta voisi tämä olla huonompikin komennus. Ole kiltti ja puhu jostain muusta. Olen kuullut liian monta päivää pelkkää valitusta."

Will ymmärsi, mitä Helen tarkoitti. Hänkin oli kuullut liikaa kitinää, sekä muilta että omasta suustaan. Oli korkea aikaa kerätä ammatillisen ylpeytensä rippeet ja käyttäytyä kuin aikuinen.

"Mitä mieltä olet Katen uudesta poikaystävästä?"

No, ellei aihe ollut suorastaan aikuismainen, niin sentään hän ei valittanut.

"Suoraan sanoen en tiedä." Helenin kulmat kurtistuivat. "Minusta se on outoa. Olen tavannut Oleksandrin aikaisemmin, vain ohimennen, mutta kuitenkin. Hänessä ei minun mielestäni ollut mitään kovin erikoista. Mutta tietävät sanoa, että rakkaus on sokea."

Will myötäili, ja hetken hän ja Helen keskustelivat erilaisista vähemmän tärkeistä mutta jokseenkin viihdyttävistä asioista. He kuulivat, kuinka asunnon ulko-ovi kävi ja auton avaimet putosivat niitä varten eteisen pöydälle varattuun kulhoon, jossa Helen vaati avaimia säilytettävän. Koskaan ei tiennyt, milloin tuli yllättävä tarve ajaa jonnekin, eikä silloin ollut hyvä aika jäädä etsimään avaimia jonkun takintaskusta.

Henry huikkasi olohuoneen oviaukosta menevänsä työskentelemään koneidensa kanssa ja haluavansa olla vaihteeksi rauhassa. Helen ja Will lupasivat häiritä häntä ainoastaan siinä tapauksessa, että jotain tärkeää tulisi ilmi. Henry katosi portaisiin lainkaan kiinnostumatta muiden seurasta, ja keskustelu palasi vanhoille raiteilleen. Lopulta Helenin puhe katkesi ja hän ja vilkaisi ovelle.

"Nikola", hän tervehti. "Montako täytekappaletta meillä on?"

"19 683"

"Todellako?" Helen kysyi. Toinen hänen kulmistaan kohosi, mutta hän taputti istuinta vieressään. "Istu alas, ole hyvä"

"Saatoin heittää muutaman pois", Nikola tunnusti ja istui ystävänsä viereen. Helen täytti lasit viinillä, ojensi yhden Nikolalle, toisen Willille ja piti kolmannen itsellään.

Nikola lausui muutaman kohteliaisuuden Helenin mausta viinien suhteen. Helen otti ne vastaan hymyillen ja totesi oppineensa parhaalta.

Jää oli poissa ja tunnelma rentoutunut. Viini oli hyvää, joskin Will tiesi, ettei hänen kouliintumaton makuaistinsa osannut arvostaa sen kaikki vivahteita.

"Sauna on varmaankin lämmin", Helen vihjaisi, kun Will oli saanut lasinsa tyhjäksi. "En laittanut sitä kovin kuumaksi."

Will ei ollut itsensä käristämisen suuri fani, sama se tapahtuiko se kuumalla ilmalla vai esimerkiksi solariumissa, mutta hän nyökkäsi, asetti nyt tyhjän lasinsa pöydälle ja jätti Helenin ja Nikolan kahden. Hän haki pyyhkeensä ja vaihtovaatteensa yläkerrasta (mikä ansaitsi hänelle murhaavan mulkaisun Henryltä), ja sitten hän meni tuskin kuusikymmenasteiseksi lämmitettyyn saunaan. Helen oli laittanut pieneen kiukaalla olevaan kuppiin vettä ja muutaman tipan eukalyptysöljyä, jonka tuoksussa Will oikaisi itsensä pehmeillä pyyhkeillä peitellylle ylälauteelle.

AAA

Kate ei vaivannut päätään Helenin ja Nikolan väleillä. Hänellä oli oma elämänsä, ja mielessään siihen liittyvät ajatukset. Parhaillaan niiden keskipisteenä oli Oleksandr.

Kate ei muistanut, milloin oli ollut yhtä ihastunut. Oliko sellaista aikaa koskaan ollutkaan? Hänen aikaisemmat suhteensa vaikuttivat pinnallisilta ja laimeilta verrattuna Oleksandriin, jonka kanssa yksinkertaisimmatkin asiat olivat kuin ilotulitusta. Hänen seurassaan myöhäissyksyn kalseus oli raikasta kirpeyttä. Vaikka maa oli märkä ja kurainen jo pitkään jatkuneesta tihkusta, Oleksandrin seurassa Kate tunsi tanssivansa sateessa.

Tihkusateesta huolimatta hän oli houkutellut Oleksandrin kävelylle. Huono sää oli tyhjentänyt kaupungin kadut, eikä Kate ei voinut olla ajattelematta, kuinka romanttista oli kulkea kaksin, käsi kädessä. Kun tuuli tuntui tavallista kylmemmältä, hän painautui kiinni kumppaninsa kylkeen ja nosti katseensa tämän kasvoihin.

Kate olisi voinut kulkea pitkin katuja vaikka koko illan, mutta Oleksandr ei nauttinut kävelystä yhtä paljon kuin hän. Oikeastaan se oli ymmärrettävää – Oleksandr oli tallannut samoja katuja vuosikausia. Sitä paitsi hän oli selvästi kylmissään. Parhaat päivänsä nähnyt nahkatakki alkoi olla viileä vuodenaikaan nähden. Kaksi sen napeista oli kiinni hakaneuloilla.

"Minä jäädyn", Oleksandr valitti."Mennään meille ja tehdään lämmintä kaakaota."

Kate suostui mielihyvin. Kun asiaa tarkemmin ajatteli, hän odotti jo istuvansa sohvalla, kaakaomuki kädessä, lämmin mies vieressään, huopa heidän päällään.

Matka talolle ei ollut pitkä. Porraskäytävässä pariskuntaa vastaan tuli tavanomaisen kaalinhajun lisäksi mies, jota Kate ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin nähnyt, mutta jonka kanssa Oleksandr vaihtoi muutaman ukrainankielisen sanan.

"Naapurini, kuten ehkä arvasit", Oleksandr sanoi selittämättä asiaa sen enempää. Ja miksi olisikaan selittänyt?

Perillä asunnolla molemmat riisuivat ulkovaatteensa. Kate ei voinut olla hihittämättä hakaneuloilla kiinnitetyille napeille toistamiseen.

"Anteeksi", hän sanoi, "mutta en voi olla ihmettelemättä, miten osaa ommella nappeja! Vaikka eipä silti, viimeksi juhliin mennessäni lyhensin hameeni helmaa nitojalla."

"Osaan minä", Oleksandr puolustautui loukkaantunutta teeskennellen. "Ei se ole mitään ydinfysiikkaa. Ja vaikka olisikin, niin tietäisin siitä jotain, kun ottaa huomioon työpaikkani. En vain ole tullut ommelleeksi."

"Minä ompelen ne saman tien, jos annat neulan ja lankaa", Kate lupautui itselleen varsin epätyypillisen hoivavietin pauloissa. "Tee sinä sillä aikaa kaakaot."

Vaikka Oleksandr vastusteli, Kate sai nopeasti tahtonsa läpi. Lähes yhtä nopeasti hän sai neulan, lankaa ja vanhan hopeisen sormustimen.

"Se oli isoäitini", Oleksandr selitti hämmästyneen ilmeen nähdessään. "Hän opetti minulle ja siskolleni kotitaloustaitoja kun olimme lapsia. Antoi tarvikkeitakin. Sanoi, että uudessa maailmassa miehet ja naiset tekevät töitä yhdessä. Siksi miestenkin pitää osata laittaa ruokaa ja parsia... En usko, että mummo odotti aivan tällaista maailmaa, mutta hänen opeistaan on ollut hyötyä."

Aihe oli mielenkiintoinen, mutta Kate tyytyi nyökkäämään. Hän ei uskaltanut kysyä tarkempia tietoja. Oleksandr oli nuori ja tulevaisuuteen katsova mies, mutta riittävän vanha muistaakseen Neuvostoliiton hajoamisen, eikä Kate tiennyt, kuinka hän suhtautui siihen. Niin moni oli menettänyt niin paljon.

Kate painoi vihjeet tarkasti mieleensä ja siirtyi sohvalle takki ja hopeinen sormustin mukanaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan pitänyt käsitöistä, mutta nappien ompelussa ja repeytymien paikkaamisessa hän oli hyvä. Taito ikään kuin tuli työn mukana.

Toinen nappi oli jo hyvällä mallilla, kun Oleksandr saapui olohuoneeseen höyryävät kaakaomukit mukanaan. Toisen hän laski pöydälle Katen eteen, toisen piti itsellään.

"En muistanutkaan, että sinulla on sisko", Kate sanoi ohimennen viimeistellessään nappia. "Vaikka taisithan sinä siitä mainita joskus."

"Etkö?" Oleksndar kysyi kuulostaen aidosti yllättyneeltä. "On minulla, ei se ole mikään salaisuus. Yulia on minun isosiskoni, neljä vuotta vanhempi. Hän asuu nykyään ulkomailla, käy täällä katsomassa sukuaan kun on lomalla."

"Yulia", Kate toisti nimen, päätteli langan ja otti kaakaomukin käteensä. "Asuuko hän kaukanakin?"

"Norjassa. Hän on kalastusaluksella nykyään, laivakokkina. Toivoisin, että hän tulisi takaisin voimalalle, mutta hän ansaitsee paremmin laivalla."

"Voimalalle?" Kate kysyi hämmästyneenä. "Milloin hän lähti voimalalta?"

Oleksandr kohautti olkapäitään. "Hän ei ole ollut vakituisena moneen vuoteen, tekee joskus määräaikaisia. Sijaisuuksia ja sellaista, kun tuntee hommat. Viimeksi hän kävi täällä kesällä. Sillä laivalle, jolle hänen piti mennä takaisin, kävi jokin onnettomuus, joten hän oli vähän aikaa työttömänä."

Kate läikytti kaakaotaan sohvalle, lähes samaan kohtaan, johon Will oli aikaisemmin läikyttänyt teetään. Sekin läikkä oli yhä näkyvissä ja Oleksandr huokasi masentuneena sohvansa kohtalosta. Amerikkalaisilla ei sitten tuntunut olevan lainkaan varovaisuutta.

"Minun pitää soittaa Helenille", Kate tohkeili, edes huomaamatta sohvan kohtaloa. "Tämä saattaa olla tärkeää!"

AAA

Juuri kun Will oli päässyt hyvään rentoutumisen makuun, meteli olohuoneesta havahdutti hänet takaisin karuun todellisuuteen. Hetken hän harkitsi antavansa asian olla. Ei hänen tarvinnut hypätä jokaisen hämmingin vuoksi, eihän?

Hän ei olisi ollut oma itsensä, ellei uteliaisuus olisi voittanut nopeasti.

Will nousi istumaan ja kirosi ääneen. Hän pyyhälsi eteiseen, sentään muistaen napata pesuhuoneesta oman pyyhkeensä, jonka kietaisi vyötäisilleen.

"Mitä täällä mekastetaan?" hän kysyi kylpyhuoneen raosta turhautuneena. Sekä Helen, Nikola että Henry seisoivat eteisessä, kaksi ensimmäistä leveät virneet kasvoillaan, viimeisin sen näköisenä kuin olisi nähnyt aaveen.

"Kate soitti juuri", Helen sanoi. "Oleksandr kertoi, että hänen siskonsa on Norjassa, kalastusaluksella töissä."

"Anteeksi kielenkäyttöni, mutta mitä helvetin tekemistä Oleksandrin siskolla on tämän asian kanssa?" Will kysyi hieman ärtyneenä. Oliko koko meteli tosiaan tehty tyhjästä?

"Oletko koskaan ajatellut, että Eric on melko norjalainen nimi?"

"Oleksandrin sisko kävi tapaamassa häntä ennen kuin havainnot alkoivat", Helen yhdisti Willin puolesta. "Eric työskenteli sivutoimisesti erään sukulaisensa aluksella Norjassa. Se voi olla pelkkää sattumaa, mutta tällaista sattumaa ei kannata jättää tutkimatta. Henry lähtee Hammerfestiin tapaamaan häntä."

"Ja Henry on sitä mieltä, että Henryä parempi tähän hommaan olisi Will", HAP pisti väliin. "Minä en ymmärrä mitään psykologiasta, se tyyppi voi naruttaa minua miten tahtoo, enkä tajua yhtään mistään yhtään mitään."

"Älä vähättele itseäsi", Helen sanoi hymyillen. "Muista, että sinä olet virallisesti Nikolan assistentti, Will minun. On enemmän kuin epäilyttävää, mikäli lähettäisimme hänet. Yulia on kuitenkin työskennellyt laitoksella, joten sinulla ja Nikolalla on syytä jutella hänen kanssaan. Sitä paitsi saat parin, ehkä Norjasta."

"Hyvä on, mutta yksi kysymys: missä Hammerfest on?"


	8. Chapter 8

Kun uusimmasta paljastuksesta oli kulunut kaksi päivää, oli Henryn aika lähteä. Ensin hän lentäisi Kiovasta Osloon, josta nousisi koneeseen, joka muutaman välilaskun kautta lentäisi Hammerfestiin, maailman pohjoisimpaan kaupunkiin.

Lähtöä edeltävät päivät olivat kiireisiä kaikille, etenkin Willille ja Henrylle. Käytännön järjestelyjen hoito jäi pitkälti heidän harteilleen, sillä Helen oli yhä keskittynyt nubbinettejen tutkimiseen ja Nikola vietti laitosalueella pidempää päivää kuin varsinaisesti oli sallittua. Kuinka hän oli puhunut itsensä tuplavuoroon, sitä Will tuskin koskaan saisi tietää.

Matkareitin suunnittelu, lentojen varaaminen ja muu suunnittelu sujui rutiinilla. Sen sijaan työparin hankkiminen osoittautui yllättävän vaikeaksi tehtäväksi, sillä Norjan Sanctuarty oli lähinnä Moskovan suuren Sanctuaryn sivukonttori. Sen, kuten myös muiden vastaavanlaisten operaatioiden tarkoitus oli antaa ensiapua kiireellisimpiin tehtäviin, ohjata apua tarvitsevia suurempien Sanctuaryjen piiriin ja järjestää tarpeellisia kuljetuksia.

Norjan Sanctuary oli sivukonttorienkin mittapuulla pieni. Sillä ei ollut edes pysyviä toimitiloja, ja valmiudesta irrotettavien sopivalla psykologiaa sisältävällä taustalla varustettujen työntekijöiden löytyminen vaikutti lähinnä tieteisfantasialta.

Loppujen lopuksi Henryn tuleva työpari löytyi Moskovan kautta. Ludmila oli sekä Willille että Henrylle uusi tuttavuus, mutta Helen kertoi hänen olevan erittäin pätevä ja voimakastahtoinen ja tarpeen mukaan joustava ja kykenevä kompromisseihin. Kun kerran Helen hyväksyi Ludmilan, ei Henryllä ja Willillä ollut mitään häntä vastaan.

Toinen aikaa ja energiaa vievä tehtävä oli alati päivityksiä vaativien tietojärjesteleminen saattaminen sille tasolle, jolla Helen halusi niiden olevan ennen kuin Henry lähtisi.

_Nikolalla ja minulla on kädet täynnä työtä,_ hän sanoi. _Emme halua käyttää puolta päivää järjestelmäsi selvittelyyn, mikäli se sattuu nikottelemaan._

Ja niin Henryn ajasta entistä suurempi osuus kului tietokoneen ruutua tuijottaen. Kate puolestaan vietti suurimman osan ajastaan Oleksandrin luona (_eli juuri siellä missä me haluammekin hänen olevan_, Helen oli muistuttanut). Niinpä Will joutui lunastamaan aikaisemman lupauksensa koskien nubbinettejen hoitamista. Pikku pirut eivät päässeet purkamaan läheskään riittävästi energiaa pienessä häkissään, mikä sai ne pahantuulisiksi ja arvaamattomiksi.

Will teki parhaansa motivoidakseen nubbinettet käyttämään juoksupyörää, mutta ne menettivät kiinnostuksensa sitä kohtaan heti, kun kävi ilmi, ettei se pudottanut ruokapellettejä häkkiin. Loppujen lopuksi Will tarjosi nubbinetteille jopa iPadiaan inspiroiduttuaan apinoita teknologian avulla viihdyttävistä eläintarhoista**. **Huolimatta nubbinettejen kiinnostuksesta teknologiaa kohtaan iPadin käyttö ylitti niiden henkiset kyvyt. Lopputulos oli osiksi pureskeltu tabletti, mutta sentään sen osat eivät aiheuttaneet eläimille ruoansulatusongelmia.

Will arveli, että hänen olisi pitänyt olla kiitollinen tämän kaltaisista pienistä asioista, mutta jostain syystä se osoittautui hankalaksi.

Kun lähtöpäivä koitti, Henry hyvästeli lyhyesti Helenin ja Willin, tarttui matkalaukkuunsa ja nousi Nikolain autoon. Nikolain kyydissä hän pääsisi Kiovaan, minkä jälkeen joutuisi pärjäämään omillaan Hammerfestiin, jossa Ludmilan oli tarkoitus olla häntä vastassa.

* * *

"Eli..." Will aloitti ja katsoi auton perään. Se katosi nopeasti näkyvistä ja Will tajusi, että jakoi talon käytännössä kolmisin Helenin ja Nikolan kanssa.

_Oi ilon päivää_.

"Henry osaa kyllä pitää itsestään huolen. Sitä paitsi hänellä on Ludmila mukanaan", Helen vastasi, Willin mielestä hieman poissaolevasti. "Toivottavasti hän löytää jotain... Meillä voi mennä pitkään ennen kuin löydämme mitään tässä mielessä käyttökelpoista. Sitä paitsi labra on pahasti alimiehitetty. Nikola haluaa taas mennä laitokselle."

Sanoistaan huolimatta Helen laittoi kätensä puuskaan ja katsoi suuntaan, johon auto oli kadonnut. Will ymmärsi äkkiä, että Helen oli käytännöllisesti katsoen kasvattanut miehen, jonka oli juuri lähettänyt yksin vieraaseen maahan, suorittamaan mahdollisesti vaarallista tehtävää. Hieman kuin oli lähettänyt tyttärensäkin.

"Minulla on sinulle pieni pyyntö, Will."

Will nyökkäsi. Ei ollut salaisuus, että hän oli jo pitkään tehnyt järjen puitteissa ja niiden ulkopuolella kaiken mahdollisen auttaakseen Heleniä.

"Minulla on kiire nubbinettejen kanssa. Ne ovat olleet niin levottomia, haluaisin päästää ne luontoon niin pian kuin mahdollista. Voisitko sinä pyörittää taloutta? Tiedän, ettet tullut minulle töihin tomuttaaksesi kirjahyllyjä, mutta emme voi päästää paikkoja rempalleen."

Will suostui, vaikka hänen jo ennestään matala mielialansa vajosi vielä muutamia pykäliä. Ei hän tomuttamista ja ruoanlaittoa pelännyt tai edes inhonnut, hän oli vain toivonut, että työ olisi ollut jotain vähän tärkeämpää.

Will ja Helen seisoivat kuistilla vielä hetken. Ilta hämärtyi nopeasti ja pilviseltä taivaalta putoili harvakseltaan lumihiutaleita maahan, joka oli vielä mustaa. Will ymmärsi äkisti, kuinka pitkä, kylmä ja yksinäinen talvi Ukrainassa saattoi olla.

* * *

Norja, kuten muukin Skandinavia, oli epänormaalilajistonsa puolesta enimmäkseen harmiton. Luonnehdinta löytyi Sanctuaryn tietokannasta ja oli suuresti huvittanut Henryä, kun hän oli lukenut Norjan epänormaaleista ennen lähtöään. Useimmat alueelle tyypilliset lajit olivat sopeutuneet hyvin elämäänsä rinta rinnan ihmisten kanssa, ja ne jotka eivät olleet, yleensä tyytyivät piilottelemaan ja murehtimaan omista asioistaan. Siksi suuremman Sanctuaryn väliintuloa tarvittiin suhteellisen harvoin, ja vielä harvemmin kukaan kaipasi Helenin ja hänen yksikkönsä erikoisosaamista.

Näistä syistä Henry ei ollut koskaan aikaisemmin käynyt Norjassa. Hän oli enemmän kuin valmis myöntämään, ettei tiennyt maasta juuri mitään. Norja oli vauras valtio, sen Henry tiesi, ja osasi myös yhdistää siihen Edvard Griegin, viikingit ja villapaidat. Silti hän epäili vahvasti, ettei näillä tiedoin hämmentäisi isäntiään mahtavalla tuntemuksellaan maasta ja sen kulttuurista.

Mutta sama se, Henry ei ollut lentänyt Osloon kuuntelemaan musiikkia, pukeutumaan lämpimästi ja syömään raakaa suolaista kalaa.

Oslo puolestaan oli osoittautunut yllättävän lämpimäksi kaupungiksi suhteellisen pohjoisesta sijainnistaan huolimatta. Golfvirran vaikutus tuntui vahvana, mikä ei kuitenkaan ollut yksinomaan positiivinen asia. Näillä leveyspiireillä pimeys laskeutui marras-joulukuun taitteessa varhain, eikä se yhdessä kylmän tihkusateen kanssa lainkaan houkutellut Henryä tutustumaan kaupunkiin. Oman osansa uteliaisuudesta tappoi maailman neljänneksi kalleimman kaupungin hintataso.

Henry päätteli nopeasti saapuneensa kaupunkiin juuri siihen aikaan vuodesta, jona se oli vähiten edukseen. Sen asukkaista Henry piti kuitenkin välittömästi. Säästä huolimatta norjalaiset jaksoivat olla kohteliaita, mutta saman aikaan he olivat rentoutuneita ja epämuodollisia.

Kun kolmas klondike-pasiassi peräjälkeen meni läpi, lentokentän kahviossa istuva Henry ei voinut tukahduttaa ikävystynyttä huokausta. Hän sylki liian pitkään pureskellun purukumin lautasliinaansa ja rypisti liinan palloksi, jonka laittoi tyhjään kahvikuppiinsa. Sitten hän jakoi itselleen uuden klondiken. Aika mateli, kahvi oli kallista ja pahaa ja lennon lähtöön oli vielä aikaa.

* * *

"Oleksandr?" Kate kysyi loikoillen mukavasti poikaystävänsä sohvalla. Poikaystävä itse pelasi Playstationilla FinalFantasy VIII:tä, mutta se ei hänen tyttöystäväänsä haitannut, pikemminkin päinvastoin. Oli hauskaa seurata pelin etenemistä samalla, kun sai levätä pää vasten Oleksandrin hoikkaa ja erittäin viehättävää reittä.

"No?" puhuteltu vastasi ja lähetti Irwinen näyttämään Jumbo Cactuarille, kuka aavikolla määräsi. Kate unohtui hetkeksi katselemaan, kuinka maasta kohosi suuri tulinen lintu.

"Haluaisitko, että minä lopetan pelaamisen?" Oleksandr kysyi, kun vastausta ei kuulunut. Nyt Kate havahtui ja pudisti päätään.

"Ei, ei tarvitse. Mietin vain, oletko aina tällainen herrasmies."

"Herrasmies?" Oleksandr sanoi ja antoi huvittuneen hymyn kohota huulilleen. "Tarkoitatko, että teillä päin on herrasmiesmäistä pelata ja antaa vieraansa katsoa sivusta tarjoamatta hänelle mitään tekemistä?"

Kate pyöräytti silmiään liioitellusti ja nauroi. "Me olemme tunteneet... No, melko vähän aikaa, jos asiaa siltä kannalta ajattelee, mutta minusta aika tuntuu paljon pidemmältä. Eikö sinusta?"

Oleksandr myönsi, laski ohjaimen sohvalle ja silitti Katen hiuksia. Hänellä oli pitkät kapeat sormet, joissa oli harvinaista herkkyyttä ja näppäryyttä. Oli helppo ymmärtää, miksi Oleksandr oli päätynyt asentajaksi, vaikka toisaalta se tuntui hänen taitojensa ja terävän älynsä haaskaamiselta.

"Tarkoitan, että vaikka olemme tunteneet pitkältä tuntuvan ajan, emme ole edes suudelleet kunnolla. Mitä sinä odotat? Kirjallista lupaa?"

Oleksandrin kädet pysähtyivät ja hänen suunsa puolittain aukesi hämmästyksestä. Hetken Kate arveli menneensä liian pitkälle, mutta pahimmasta hämmästyksestään toivottuaan Oleksandr naurahti hieman hermostuneena.

"Niin kai", hän kuiskasi hymyillen ja liikahti hieman. Kate nousi puolittain istuvaan asentoon ja kohotti kasvonsa häntä kohti.

"En siedä paperitöitä", Kate sanoi virnistäen, "joten kirjallista lupaa ei kuulu. Lakkaa odottamasta."

Oleksandr nauroi taas hiljaista soinnillista nauruaan. Hän kumartui Katen puoleen ja suuteli häntä. Kate vastasi suudelmaan ja ujutti kätensä Oleksandrin paidan alle, ja pian Oleksandrin kädet löysivät tiensä hänen paitansa alle.

* * *

Hammerfest oli pieni mutta hämmästyttävän viehättävä kaupunki, jonka arkkitehtuuria Henry olisi halunnut kuvailla hauskaksi. Taloissa oli poikkeuksellista pienoismallimaisuutta. Hotelliaan kaupungin kaduilta etsien Henry tunsikin kävelevänsä pienoismallissa. Kylmässä, märässä ja pimeässä pienoismallissa.

Kaamos oli laskeutunut kaupungin ylle jo monta päivää sitten, eikä päivänpaiste siis päässyt sulattamaan kaduille kertynyttä loskaa tai kuivattanut karua kivistä maata. Ennen koneensa laskeutumista Henry oli kuvitellut, että sinnikkäästi jäämeren rannassa kukoistava kaupunki olisi jo kietoutunut lumivaippaan, olihan joulukuu jo tuloillaan. Mutta veden läheisyys tuntui jälleen, ja vaikka mereltä puhaltava tuuli oli suolainen ja hyytävä, se teki vuodenajasta lauhan leveyspiiriin nähden.

Lumettomuus ei ollut pettymys. Henry ei oikeastaan pitänyt lumesta. Sillä oli niin epämiellyttävä taipumus olla kylmää ja esiintyä ainoastaan kylmissä paikoissa kylmiin aikoihin.

_Kun minulla on seuraavaksi lomaa, niin minä lähden Havaijille,_ hän ajatteli itsekseen virnistäen.

_Hah, lomaa! Auringonpaisteisella hiekkarannalla leit kauloillaan keimailevia neitokaisia, pina coladaa kookospähkinänpuolikkaasta..._

Henry päätteli, että hänessä täytyi olla enemmän kuin ripaus masokismia. Se myös selittäisi, miksi hän taittoi jalan lähes viiden kilometrin matkaa lentokentältä hotellilleen vieraassa kaupungissa, märkänä ja kylmissään.

Tai sitten Henry vain halusi siirtää tapaamista Ludmilan kanssa niin kauas kuin mahdollista.

Hän ei ollut koskaan oppinut pitämään uusien ihmisten tapaamisesta, ja tapaamiset kaksin olivat aina pahimpia. Kiusalliset hiljaiset hetket keskusteluissa, se kun parhaansa mukaan yritti keksiä jotain sanottavaa, kun sotkeutui muutenkin huonosti tilanteeseen sopivissa sanoissaan...

Kirottu Helen, miksei hän ollut suostunut lähettämään Williä matkaan?

Syvään huokaisten Henry totesi löytäneensä hotellinsa, Thon Hotel Hammerfestin. Se oli suuri valkoinen rakennus, Henryn mielestä tarpeettoman kalsea ja moderni, mutta sinällään tyylikäs ja siisti. Hetki hetkeltä tihenevästä, kaupungin valojen täplittämästä pimeydestä huolimatta hotellin kulmalta näki lahdelmalle.

"Totuuden hetki", Henry kuiskasi itselleen ja pysähtyi hetkeksi keräämään rohkeutta. Ludmila oli luvannut odottaa häntä vastaanoton luona.

Kun Henry äkkiä kuuli nimeään huudettavan, hänen pelästyi niin, että nielaisi vahingossa purukuminsa. Hän totesi ettei ollut tukehtumaisillaan siihen, kääntyi äänen suuntaan ja näki naisen, jonka tunnisti Ludmilaksi valokuvan perusteella. Mutta valokuva ei ollut kertonut koko totuutta. Ludmila oli _pitkä._

"Iltaa", Henry huikkasi vastaan ja otti muutaman askelen kohti puhujaa. Ludmila seisoi vain muutaman kymmenen metrin päässä Henrystä hotellin ovella, joten montaa askelta heidän välilleen ei mahtunut.

"Iltaa", Ludmila toivotti. "Huomasin, kun etsit hotellia. Ajattelin, että sinun oli vaikea löytää tänne."

Kuten arvata saattoi, Ludmilan korostus oli venäläinen, mutta kansainvälisessä seurassa liikkuminen oli pehmentänyt sen särmiä. Ikäisekseen hän oli viehättävä ja hyvin säilynyt, joskin tarkkaan katsoessaan Henry erotti paikoin jo harmahtavan tyvikasvun huolellisesti kiharretussa pähkinänruskeassa tukassa.

Ja hyvä ihme että Ludmila oli _pitkä!_ Vaikka korot hänen kengissään olivat varsin maltilliset, Henry olisi voinut vannoa, että naisen pää keikkui kahden metrin paremmalla puolella, eli huomattavasti korkeammalla kuin Henryn oma nuppi. Ei niin, että asia olisi suuresti häntä häirinnyt. Henry ei ollut kookas mies, joten hän oli tottunut kohtaamaan itseään pidempiä naisia. Vaikutti vain ikävästi siltä, että Ludmilan silmiin katsominen saattoi aiheuttaa vaurioita niskalle, kun taas suoraan eteenpäin katsominen saattoi johtaa sosiaalisesti kiusallisiin tilanteisiin ja jäykkyyteen... no.

"Hauska tavata", Ludmila jatkoi keskustelu, kun ei saanut vastausta. Hän ojensi kätensä ja esitteli itsensä muodollisesti: "Ludmila Novikov, psykologian tohtori ja Moskovan Sanctuaryn käyttäytymistieteiden varapäällikkö."

Henry oli jo raapimaisillaan päätään, mutta hillitsi kätensä juuri ennen kuin se ennätti nousta liian korkealle. Ele vaihtui hieman hämmentyneeksi kättelyksi. "Huomenta. Äh, ei, tarkoitan, että hauska tavata. Minä olen Henry Foss... lähinnä korjaan tietokoneita."

Ludmila hymyili, mutta hymystä puuttui pilkallisuus, jota Henry automaattisesti siitä etsi.

"Nyt kun muodollisuudet on saatu pois alta", Ludmila sanoi huomattavasti rentoutuneemmin, "lunastetaan sinun huoneesi, niin pääset matkatavaroistasi. Ajattelin, että mikäli vain jaksat, voisimme keskustella aikataulusta illallisella... Illallisaikaan on vielä tovi, joten ehdit toipua matkasta hetken ennen sitä."

Henry nyökkäsi, sopersi jonkinlaisen myöntävän vastauksen ja seurasi Ludmilaa hotelliin. Vain hetkeä myöhemmin Henry seisoi hississä toisessa kädessään avain, toisessa matkalaukku. Hän ei suoranaisesti tiennyt miksi, mutta Ludmilan tapaaminen tuntui menneen huomattavasti odotettua mukavammin, eikä keskustelu illallisen ääressä tuntunut enää kolmanneksikaan yhtä pelottavalta kuin hetkeä aikaisemmin.

* * *

Ukrainassakin aurinko oli jo laskenut. Silti ulkona oli huomattavasti valoisampaa kuin Hammerfestissa, vaikkei Kate sitä tiennytkään. Vielä vähemmän hän olisi tiedosta välittänyt. Hän makasi Oleksandrin vuoteessa, pää vasten rakastettunsa paljasta rintakehää. Hän oli onnellisempi kuin muisti koskaan olleensa. Matkoineen, lentoineen ja jaettuine huoneineen komennuksen alkupuoli oli ollut kurjahko, mutta sittemmin vaaka oli kallistunut aivan toiseen suuntaan.

Kunpa komennus ei koskaan loppuisi! Mutta se ennemmin tai myöhemmin se tekisi niin. Kate pelkäsi, että vaihtoehdoista realistisempi oli _ennemmin._

"Hei, Oleksandar?"

"Hmm?"

"Minä mietin... Tiedän, että tämä tulee kamalan aikaisin. Mutta oletko miettinyt, voiko meillä olla tulevaisuutta? Yleensä minä olen Amerikassa, sinä Euroopassa. En halua, että tämä loppuu välimatkan takia."

Kate sormeili Oleksandrin rintakehää, joka oli luisempi kuin Kate oli odottanut, mutta silti poikkeuksellisen hyvin rakentunut. Oikeastaan Oleksandr muistutti suuresti Teslaa – ajatus, jota Kate ei mielellään ajatellut liian tarkasti tiettyinä hetkinä. Yhtä kaikki, se oli varmasti pelkkää itäeurooppalaista geeniperimää. Monilla ukrainalaisilla miehillä oli samankaltaisia piirteitä kuin Teslalla.

"En ole ajatellut niin pitkälle niin yksityiskohtaisesti", Oleksandr joutui tunnustamaan. "Minäkään en haluaisi, mutta..."

Kate tarttui Oleksadrin kaulakoruun. Riipuksen metalli tuntui lämpimältä, turkis oli pehmeää. "Minä ajattelin, että oletko sinä ajatellut vaihtavasi työpaikkaa? Minun työpaikallani on aina käyttöä pystyville ihmisille. En voi tietysti luvata mitään, mutta kun tämä juttu on selvillä, niin voisitko sinä harkita?"

Oleksandr liikahti levottomasti. "Kate, en edes tiedä tarkasti, missä sinä työskentelet. Olet ollut niin salaileva aina. Minä ymmärrän kyllä, minäkään en voi tavallisesti puhua asioista laitoksella muille, mutta puhut pois Ukrainasta muuttamisesta, vai mitä? Se on iso päätös tehtäväksi näin lyhyen tuntemisen jälkeen, etenkin, kun en edes tiedä, mille työskentelisin!"

Oli yksi niistä hetkistä, joina Kate olisi halunnut potkaista itseään. Hän oli tehnyt typerän virheen, eikä vain ajatellen parisuhdettaan. Hän oli ohjannut Oleksandrin huomion Sanctuaryyn, eikä hän tietenkään saanut puhua siitä mitään henkilölle, jonka yhteydestä epäilyttäviin tapahtumiin, joista organisaatio oli kiinnostunut. Ensimmäistä kertaa sitten treffit sovittuaan Kate epäili, että suhteen aloittaminen ei ehkä sittenkään ollut hänen parhaita ajatuksiaan.

"Minä kerron sitten, kun tämä asia on selville ja minä saan luvan", Kate kiersi, vaikka tiesi selityksensä ontuvaksi. Mikään ei herättänyt uteliaisuutta niin paljon kuin vanha kunnon _minulla ei ole lupaa kertoa sitä._

"Mutta oletko sinä valmis harkitsemaan asiaa, ehkä? Tarkoitan, että onko sinulla jotain, mikä sitoo sinua tänne? Vaikka perhettä?"

"Ei oikeastaan... Isovanhempani ovat kuolleet, vanhempani asuvat Kiovassa, mutta he eivät ole vielä kuuttakymmentä. He pärjäävät mukavasti. Kyllä minä harkita voin, Kate, totta kai voin, mutta minulla ei ole varaa luvata mitään, ei vielä, ei näillä tiedoilla... Mutta en minä pelkää välimatkaa. Meillä on laitoksella hyvät vapaat. Vaikka en voisikaan muuttaa, voin lentää luoksesi usein."

"Ja minä voin tulla tänne", Kate sanoi nauraen ja suuteli Oleksandria. Hänen huolensa haihtuivat.

* * *

Will haukotteli tylsistyneenä. Koko päivä oli madellut ohi poikkeuksellisen merkityksettömänä ja Willin osalta selittämättömän surumielisissä tunnelmissa. Henry sentään oli lähettänyt sähköpostin, jossa oli kertonut päässeensä hotellilleen yhtenä kappaleena.

Willillä ei ollut mitään tekemistä. Hän oli pessyt vaatteensa, tiskannut päivällisen tiskit, siivonnut keittiön ja sen jälkeen osan kodinhoitohuoneesta. Toista osaa hän ei siivoaisi, sillä Nikola oli syyttänyt häntä kadonneista reagensseista jo aivan riittävän monta kertaa.

Will ei hetkeäkään epäillyt, että olisi epähuomiossa siirtänyt niitä, saati heittänyt pois. Hänellä oli enemmän kuin riittävästi ymmärrystä olla koskematta laitteisiin ja kemikaaleihin, joiden tarkoituksesta hänellä ei ollut aavistustakaan, mutta oli parasta olla ärsyttämättä Nikolaa. Mikäli se tarkoitti kodinhoitohuoneen siivoamatta jättämistä, Will eli asian kanssa oikein mielellään.

Aikansa kiinnostavaa ohjelmaa tarjoavia tv-kanavia etsittyään Will huokasi kyllästyneenä. Hän tarttui pöydällä lojuvaan sudokukirjaan, jonka oli löytänyt lehtihyllystä käydessään edellisen kerran ruokaostoksilla. Sudokujen paras puoli, hän oli päättänyt, oli se, ettei käytetty kieli vaikuttanut niiden ratkaisemiseen.

Willin suureksi harmiksi kirja oli täytetty sitten viime näkemän. Jokainen tehtävä oli ratkaistu, ja vain muutamat niistä Willin hennoilla, helposti pois pyyhittävillä lyijykynänvedoilla. Joku oli täyttänyt koko kirjan paksuilla rohkeilla kirjaimilla, mustekynällä.

Will hengitti syvään sisään, sitten hän tyhjensi keuhkonsa. Missä välissä Nikolalla oli ollut aikaa täyttää koko kirja kannesta kanteen, helpoimmasta vaikeimpaan, ja eikö hänellä tosiaan ollut parempaa tekemistä?

Will huokasi syvään, etsi käsiinsä ruutupaperia ja alkoi jäljentää keskivaikeita sudokuja. Kyllä kai aikansa sai näinkin kulumaan.


	9. Chapter 9

Keittiössä tuoksui kahvilta, oliiviöljyltä ja leivältä. Willillä oli vieressään pino valmiiksi täytettyjä leipiä, joita hän aikoi paistaa aamiaiseksi talon asukkaille sitä mukaa, kun he suvaitsisivat ilmestyä paikalle. Vaikka hän itse niin sanoi, formaatti oli varsin onnistunut. Kaksi leipää ja väliin kinkkua, juustoa, aurinkokuivattua tomaattia... Yksinkertaista ruokaa, mutta erittäin maukasta. Helenin suosiman englantilaisen aamiaisen jälkeen vaihtelu oli tervetullutta.

Will oli juuri lopettelemassa toista leipäänsä ja lasillista omenamehua, kun kuuli Katen ja Helenin askelet portaista.

"Huomenta", hän tervehti. Sitten hän joi mehunsa loppuun, sulloi loput leivästään suuhunsa ja nousi paistamaan lisää leipiä. Tilkka oliiviöljyä pannulle, kuumennus, lopuksi kevyt ruskistus molemmilta puolilta.

"Luulin, että olit yötä Oleksandrin luona", Will sanoi ja vilkaisi sivusilmällään Katea, joka kaatoi itselleen kahvia. Ei vaikuttanut siltä, että pariskunta olisi riidellyt. Kate oli aivan liian hyväntuulinen, aivan liian pirteä, aivan liian onnellisen näköinen.

"Minun oli tarkoitus olla", hän vahvisti. "Mutta minun piti pestä vaatteita, että minulla on päällepantavaa, kun tulemme takaisin."

Helen ei näyttänyt varauksettoman iloiselta. "Takaisin? Et sanonut, että olet lähdössä."

"Ai? En minä mene mihinkään kauas, Kiovaan. Pyysin, että Oleksandr veisi minut shoppailemaan,."

Will näki, kuinka Helenin vasen kulma kohosi.

"Oletko varma, että se on turvallista?" Will pelasti ystävänsä ja nosti leivän lautaselle. Lautasen hän nosti pöydälle Katen eteen. "Tarkoitan, että olette tunteneet vasta vähän aikaa."

Kate huiskautti kättään turhautuneena. "Jos hän olisi hullu murhaaja, hän voisi murhata minut täälläkin ihan yhtä hyvin. Jos tutustuisit Oleksandriin, et olisi tuollainen."

"Minusta tuntuu, että Willin olisi aika tutustua häneen", Helen sanoi vakavasti. "Kate, Will lähtee mukaan. Hänen psykologiselle silmälleen voi olla käyttöä."

Will oli ollut niin keskittynyt Heleniin ja Kateen, ettei ollut edes huomannut keittiön ovenpieleen nojaavaan Nikolaa. Siksi hän säikähti Nikolan pilkallisia, Helenille osoitettuja sanoja.

"Hauskaa että viitsit järjestää meille kahdenkeskeistä aikaa, vielä kaikkien näiden vuosien jälkeen."

"Älä ole typerä Nikola. Etkö ole menossa tänään laitokselle?"

"En", Nikola tunnusti ja istui pöytään. "Sanoivat, että se olisi sääntöjen vastaista siinä määrin, että se ei käy riippumatta siitä, mitä minulla on sanottavanani. Kuppi kahvia, Wilhelmina. Mustana, yksi lusikallinen sokeria. Älä sekoita. Ja puolikas leipä kurkulla ja tomaatilla, ei voita."

"Kuinka vain, on sinulle täälläkin töitä", Helen sanoi eleettömästi ja kääntyi taas Katen puoleen. "Oletteko suunnitelleet jotain erityistä?"

Kate kohautti olkiaan. "Kauppoja", hän vastasi syötyään suunsa tyhjäksi. "Kiovassa olisi paljon kaikenlaista, mutta minua ei oikein innosta museot ja muut sellaiset. Sääkin on ällöttävä."

"Mitä sinä haluaisit nähdä, Will?" Helen kysyi, ja Will ähkäisi mielessään. Ei kai häntä tosiaan oltu lähettämässä esiliinaksi Kiovaan?

Oli Willin vuoro kohauttaa olkiaan. "En minä edes tiedä, mitä Kiovassa on."

"Suosittelen planetaariota", Nikola ehdotti. "Paikka on suurimpia Neuvostoliiton alueella."

"Entisen Neuvostoliiton", Helen korjasi. Nikola huomautti hilpeästi kaikkien olevan joka tapauksessa vanhoja rasvaisia kommunisteja, joten sillä ei ollut mitään merkitystä.

"Toinen vaihtoehto", hän jatkoi, "on kasvitieteellinen puutarha, M.M. Gryshko National Botanical Garden. 13 000 lajia ympäri maailman ja kasvihuoneessa on tietenkin lämmin talvellakin. Se on kaunis paikka... Mitä, onko nykyään epäkohteliasta kertoa mielenkiintoisista paikoista?"

"Yleensä sinulla on taka-ajatuksia."

Kate henkäisi."Mutta se kuulostaa kamalan romanttiselta!"

Yllättyneet katseet siirtyivät nopeasti häneen.

"Mitä, eikö tyttö saa enää haaveilla kukista, suklaarasioista ja shampanjasta?"

Helen naurahti. "En ole koskaan pitänyt sinua sen tyyppisenä tyttönä... Olisiko sinun tosiaan mahdollista ottaa Will mukaan? Hän haluaa nähdä kasvitieteellisen puutarhan. Oleksandrista olisi paljon apua kielen kanssa."

"Mutta kun", Kate kiemurteli kiusaantuneena. "Älä loukkaannu, Will, mutta sinä et oikein kuulu minun käsitykseeni romantiikasta."

"Etkä sinä minun", Will totesi tyynesti. "Äh, Helen, kun tämä komennus on ohi, saat selittää Oleksandrille. En halua, että hän pitää minua tilannetajuttomana idioottina."

Helen lupasi, eikä Willin auttanut kuin lähteä pakkaamaan tavaroitaan.

* * *

Henry haukotteli leveästi. Hän oli aamiaispöydässä, oli jo korkea aikakin olla. Silti ulkona oli mustaa kuin hiilikellarissa.

Henry ei voinut väittää, että olisi erityisesti pitänyt kaamoksesta, mutta myönsi, että pimeydessä oli omaa depressiivistä viehätysvoimaansa. Hän oli viettänyt kaupungissa alle 24 tuntia, mutta tunsi jo joutuneensa film noir -painajaiseen.

Jos hän olisi ollut yksin, hän olisi hymähtänyt dramaattisille ajatuksilleen ääneen. Ei tilanne niin paha ollut, joskin pidempi aika kaamoksen keskellä olisi hyvinkin voinut siitä sellaisen tehdä. Onneksi asiaa ei tarvinnut jäädä kokeilemaan. Muutaman päivän ja parin keskustelun päästä Henry olisi lentokoneessa matkalla kohti Ukrainan suhteellista aurinkoisuutta.

"Huomenta", Ludmilan ääni säikäytti Henryn niin, että haarukka ja siihen seivästetty pekonisiivu lipesivät hänen käsistään. Ihailtavaa reaktionopeutta osoittaen hän kaappasi aterimen ilmasta, minkä jälkeen veti muutaman kerran syvään henkeä.

"Anteeksi, ei ollut tarkoitus säikäyttää", Ludmila sanoi hymyillen. Aikaisesta ajankohdasta huolimatta hän oli jo laittautunut huolellisesti. "En huomannut, että olit noin ajatuksissasi. Käykö jos istun seuraan?"

Henry kokosi itsensä ennätysvauhtia."Huomenta. Istu toki, ole hyvä."

Ludmila laski lautasensa Henryä vastapäätä olevalle paikalle. "Sopiiko kysyä, mikä mieltäsi askarrutti?"

HAP naurahti hämillisesti. "Ei oikein mikään, minä mietin kaamosta. Että ei olisi helppo asua paikassa, jossa ei edes näe aurinkoa moneen kuukauteen."

"Siihen tottuu, kuka sopeutuu paremmin ja kuka huonommin. Olin aikaisemmin pohjoisessa Siperissa komennuksella muutaman vuoden. Se oli vaikeaa aikaa monelle meistä, vaikka meillä oli kirkasvalolamppuja auttamassa... Teknologia on hieno juttu. Vaikka sinähän sen varmasti minua paremmin tiedät. Tiesitkö muuten, että Hammerfest sai Pohjois-Euroopan kaupungeista ensimmäisenä sähköllä toimivat katuvalot?"

"Tiesin", Henry ähkäisi ja huomasi, kuinka toinen Ludmilan huolellisesti nypityistä kulmista kohosi uteliaasti.

"Äh, tyhmä juttu", hän sanoi hieman epävarmana siitä, kuinka paljon Ludmila tiesi ja kuinka paljon hänelle sai kertoa. "Puhutaan mieluummin siitä, mitä teemme tänään."

Ludmila räpäytti silmiään yllättyneenä. "Mehän sovimme eilen?"

"Tarkoitan", Henry kiemurteli kiusaantuneena, "että mitä me kysymme. Kumpi puhuu tai kysyy mitä. Joku sellainen käsikirjoitus, tiedätkö?"

"Luulin, että sinulla oli jo kysymykset valmiina. Sinä olet asiantuntija, minä olen mukana vain avustamassa... Enkä sitäkään ehkä pitkään."

Henry häpesi säälittävää vinkaisua, joka karkasi hänen kurkustaan.

"Olen pahoillani, Henry, mutta sain kiireellisen pyynnön Latviaan. Jään tietysti tänne, mikäli arvioimme Yulian uhkaksi, mutta jos siltä ei vaikuta, on minusta huomattavasti enemmän iloa Jelgavassa. Kysyin tohtori Magnusilta ja hän oli samaa mieltä."

"Mutta en minä..." Henry aloitti ja huoahti kohtaloonsa alistuneena. "Se nainen heittää minut susien luolaan, antaa aseeksi koivunoksan ja odottaa vakavissaan, että tuon hänelle susiturkin", hän ruikutti.

Ludmilan hämmästyneen ilmeen edessä hän huoahti toistamiseen. "Ei mitään. Kielikuva. Sanoiko Magnus, lähettääkö hän ketään tilallesi?"

Ludmila nyökkäsi. "Jos näyttää siltä, että olet täällä pidemmän aikaa. Katsotaan tämän päivän perusteella."

Henry suostui ehdotukseen. Osa hänen ruokahalustaan oli mennyt, mutta hän söi kuitenkin niin paljon kuin jaksoi.

Loppuateria sujui verrattain hiljaisissa merkeissä. Henry kysyi muutamia kysymyksiä siitä, kuinka haastattelussa kannatti edetä, Ludmila vastaili niihin. Lopputulos oli se, että Henry kyselisi enimmäkseen omia kysymyksiään voimalasta ja kertoisi tavanneensa Oleksandrin, mikä luontevasti johdattaisi keskustelun henkilökohtaisemmille vesille.

Henry toivoi lämpimästi, että Helen olisi hoitanut asiat niin, että Yulia tietäisi voivansa puhua haastattelijoilleen myös vaitiolovelvollisuutensa piiriin kuuluvista asioista. Henry ei nimittäin ollut tullut aikaisemmin ajatelleeksikaan koko asiaa.

* * *

Will tunsi olonsa kertakaikkisen surkeaksi. Hänen vaatteensa olivat märät ja häntä palelsi. Tähtikirkasta yötä seuranneen aamun pikkupakkanen oli kivunnut plussan puolelle jo automatkan aikana ja taivaalle ryömineistä pilvistä valui hyytävää tihkusadetta. Pilvikerros oli niin paksu, ettei sen läpi suodattuva valo riittänyt edes luomaan varjoja. Willillä oli ikävä Abbya, ja hänen edessään käsikkäin saman sateenvarjon alle kulkevat Kate ja Oleksandr muistuttivat pelkällä olemassaolollaan, kuinka kova ikävä Willillä oikeastaan oli.

Kurjuudestaan huolimatta hän ei voinut olla ajattelematta, että jonkinlaisella vastenmielisellä, perverssillä tavalla kaikki oli juuri niin kuin pitikin. Kaipa syynä oli Dnepr, runollinen joki jonka rantaa Will kulki marraskuun kylmänä sateisena päivänä. Joen vesi oli mustaa, syvää niin kuin sillä ei olisi pohjaa ollutkaan.

Will hytisi, kun äkillinen kylmä puuska tarttui hänen vaatteisiinsa ja paiskasi uuden aallon tihkua hänen kasvoilleen. Hän ei ollut ottanut mukaansa edes sateenvarjoa. Kate ja Oleksand painautuivat lähemmäs toisiaan ja katsoivat toisiaan rakastuneina hänen edessään. Näky oli inhottava. Se nosti pintaan katkeruutta, jota Will ei tiennyt itsessään olevankaan.

He kulkivat Naberezhne Hwyn suuntaista rantakatua etelään. Vain muutaman sadan metrin päässä heidän oikealla puolellaan oli Petšerskin lavra, Kiovan kuuluisa luolaluostari ja Unescon maailmanperintökohde. Rantatielle asti ei näkynyt kuin pala kattoa, sekin vain hyvällä tahdolla lehdettömien oksien lomasta. Katen toiveesta luostari oli jätetty kokonaan pois päiväohjelmasta. Oli kuulemma säästettävä jalkoja ostoskeskusten kiertelemiseen.

Pian edessä näkyi venettä ja neljää ihmistä esittävä patsas. Will muisti nähneensä sen Ukrainan vanhoja valuuttoja esittelevässä taulussa, useammassa kuin yhdessä setelissä. Will mainitsi asiasta Oleksandrille, joka nyökkäsi.

"Ne olivat karbovaneteja", hän selitti. "Ne otettiin käyttöön sen jälkeen kun suunnitelmataloudesta luovuttiin. Aluksi oli rupla, sitten sen ohelle tulivat kupongit ja sitten tuli karbovanet. Lapselle se oli jännittävää aikaa, kun rahat vaihtuivat... Tein muutamia hyviä kauppoja naapuruston poikien kanssa, kun kaikki halusivat uutta rahaa mahdollisimman pian. Aikuiset olivat ehkä enemmän huolissaan, vaikka kyllä meillä ainakin odotettiin ja toivottiin parempaa tulevaisuutta. Kai se oli sama juttu kaikkialla, enemmän tai vähemmän."

"Mutta rahahan on hryvnia?" Kate sanoi hieman hämmentyneenä. "Vai mitä feikkivaluuttaa meille on annettu?"

Willin mielestä Oleksandrin nauru oli ällöttävän rakastunutta.

"Ei feikkivaluuttaa, kulta. Karbovanet kärsi hyperinflaatiosta, se oli käytössä viitisen vuotta tai niillä main. Sitten tuli uusi rahauudistus, suunnilleen 15 vuotta sitten. Se oli suuri helpotus, loppuajasta karbovaneteissa oli aivan naurettava määrä nollia, muista ongelmista nyt puhumattakaan. Meillä oli viidensadantuhannen seteleitä."

Will yritti olla kuuntelematta, kun Kate ihaili rakkaansa kokemuksia rahauudistuksista.

"Mitä tuo patsas esittää?" hän kysyi, kun ei enää kestänyt.

"Hmm?" Oleksandr ei ollut heti perillä puheenaiheenvaihdoksesta. "Ai. Se on Kiovan neljän perustajan patsas. Siinä on Kyi, Shchek ja Khoryv ja heidän sisarensa Lybid. Legendan mukaan kolme ensimmäistä olivat veljeksiä ja he perustivat kaupungin, joka nimettiin vanhimman mukaan."

Kate jatkoi lirkutteluaan ja Will katsoi patsasta tarkemmin. Vene näytti liukuvan kolmella tyylitellyllä aallolla. Miehet seisoivat sen takaosassa, kahdella heistä käsissään jonkinlaiset keihäät ja yhdellä jousi. Lybid seisoi keulassa kädet levitettyinä ja viitta tuulessa hulmuten. Tummaa vettä vasten näky oli vaikuttava.

Kate ja Oleksandr eivät pysähtyneet, eikä Willkään halunnut jäädä tuuleen seisomaan, joten patsas jäi taakse nopeasti. Seuraavaksi edessä oli Paton, eräs Dneprin ylittävä silta, jonka matalissa rautakaiteissa oli tähti ja tähkiä, ja olipa Will näkevinään sirppejäkin, vaikka välimatkan vuoksi oli vaikea olla varma.

Matka ei vienyt sillan yli, vaan sen ali, pienen hieman nuhjuisen satama-alueen kautta kapealle sivukadulle. Asvaltti oli lohkeillutta, ja joissakin taloissa oli harmaat betoniaidat, joissakin vääntyneestä metalliverkosta tehdyt. Kasvillisuus, vuodenajan vuoksi tietenkin lehdetön, oli vallannut jälkimmäiset. Will vilkaisi taakseen ja näki tornin, jonka uskoi kuuluvan Petšerskin lavraan.

Oleksnadr kääntyi oikealle risteyksestä. Rinteessä, mutta vielä melko kaukana edessään Will näki Vydubychin luostarin valkoiset rakennukset ja niiden sinivihreät katot. Harmaasta ilmasta huolimatta kulta kimalsi liekkikupoleissa.

Hermojaraastavaa valtaväylän ylitystä myöhemmin kolmikko pääsi pienelle rauhalliselle tielle, joka johti aivan luostarin ulkomuurille. Will olisi halunnut tutustua yhä toimivaan, vierailijoille avoimeen luostariin tarkemmin, mutta Kate oli kertonut monisanaisesti kuinka kiinnostavina piti tällaisia kohteita. Siksi oli tuntunut viisaimmalta tyytyä ihailemaan ortodoksiluostarin kultaa ja väriloista muurin ulkopuolelta.

Aivan luostarin sisäänkäynnin vieressä oli sisäänkäynti kasvitieteelliseen puutarhaan. Oleksandr maksoi sisään sekä itsensä että Katen, Will joutui kaivamaan kuvettaan.

Ei hän muuta ollut odottanutkaan.

Luostarinpuoleinen sisäänkäynti oli arboretumiin, puupuistoon. Vaikka syksy oli jo pitkällä, nähtävää olisi ollut paljon. Tihkusade kuitenkin tiheni ja Will alkoi olla enemmän kuin halukas kävelemään ripeästi kohti kasvihuoneita.

* * *

Henry nielaisi hermostuneena, kun taksi pysähtyi omakotitalon eteen. Se oli hauskannäköinen keskikokoinen talo, kutsuva ja vieraanvarainen. Mikään tästä ei rauhoittanut Henryn hermoja.

Ludmila maksoi matkan ja Henry kiipesi pois takapenkiltä. Aikaisempien ohjeiden mukaisesti hänen oli omaksuttava johto – kuljettava Ludmilan edellä, esiteltävä itsensä ensin, oltava itsevarma ja rauhallinen.

_Hah!_

Parhaansa yrittäen Henry nousi loivaa ylämäkeä, pihatietä, ja sen päässä soitti ovikelloa. Hänen yllätyksekseen avaamaan tuli vanhempi rouvashenkilö, yli kuusissakymmenissä oleva nainen, joka sanoi tulijoille jotain norjaksi. Henry ei ymmärtänyt tavuakaan.

"Yulia?" hän kysyi piilottaen hämmennyksensä, mutta ymmärsi Ludmilan katseesta, että menestys olisi voinut olla parempi.

"Ja, ja, kom inn", nainen sanoi ja viittoili sisään päin.

Henry vastusti kiusausta kysyä katseellaan ohjeita pariltaan. Sen sijaan hän noudatti naisen kehotusta ja käveli sisään.

Ulkoeteisessä Henry ja Ludmila riisuivat kenkänsä ja jättivät ne kenkätelineelle levitettyjen vanhojen sanomalehtien päälle, eteisessä ulkovaatteet saivat jäädä naulakkoon.

"Luuletko, että tämä on oikea paikka?" Henry kysyi Ludmilalta hiljaa. Talon emäntä ei ollut vielä palannut, ja Henry tunsi itsensä idiootiksi seistessään sukkasillaan vieraan ihmisen eteisessä.

Ludmila nyökkäsi. "Osoite on oikea. Luulen, että hän on alivuokralaisena... Muista olla itsevarma, Henry. Sinä olet meistä kahdesta johdossa."

Seuraavan kerran haudanhiljaisuuden rikkoivat askelten äänet olohuoneesta. Pian huomattavasti nuorempi tummatukkainen nainen saapui eteiseen.

"Päivää", hän sanoi lievästi ukrainalaisittain murtavalla mutta selkeällä englannilla. "Minä olen Yulia. Anteeksi etten tullut avaamaan, olette väärällä ovella. Minun on talon sivulla, tämä on Hanseneiden puolen. Olen vuokralla täällä, minun ei kannata pitää omaa taloa. Olen niin paljon merillä."

"Ymmärrän", Henry sanoi, ojensi kätensä ja esitteli itsensä ja Ludmilan lyhyesti.

Yulia kätteli molempia, ja Henry totesi nopeasti pitävänsä hänestä. Kauniskin hän oli, vaikkakaan ei erityisen laitettu. Kuten Oleksandrilla, hänellä oli siniset silmät ja tumma tukka, mutta hänen hiuksensa ulottuivat palmikollakin lähes puoleen selkään. Slaavilaiseen tapaan hänellä oli hieman kulmikkaat kasvot; kapea leuka ja korkeat poskipää, jotka toivat olemukseen viehättävää terävyyttä. Tummat vaatteet loivat mysteerin tuntua. Henry oli välittömästi myytyä miestä.

"Tulkaa minun puolelleni", Yulia pyysi ja johdatti Henryn ja Ludmilan talon läpi. Se oli miellyttävä talo, oikeastaan muistutti monessa suhteessa keltaoranssia taloa Ukrainassa. Sisustus oli kuitenkin erilainen, runsaampi. Maalatuilla lautalattioilla oli räsymattoja, seinillä ryijyjä, kirjahyllyssä norjankielisiä kirjoja ja erilaisia koriste-esineistä. Osa niistä oli selvästi matkamuistoja maailman eri kolkista.

"Hanseneiden poika on myyntiedustajana ja kulkee paljon", Yulia kertoi iloisesti. "Hänellä on tapana tuoda jotain pientä mukanaan aina, kun hän käy uudessa maassa ja tulee taas kylään... Olkaa hyvät, minun puoleni talosta."

Teknisesti ottaen puoli ei ollut kovin täsmällinen sana. Alakerrasta Yulialla oli käytössään vain sivueteinen ja talon toinen, pienempi yhdistetty wc- ja kylpytila. Eteisestä yläkertaan nousivat puiset portaat, ja suurin osa Yulian tiloista oli toisessa kerroksessa.

Myös yläkerta muistuttu kovasti keltaoranssin talon yläkertaa. Portaat veivät kapeaan käytävään, josta lähti kolme huonetta. Yksi oli ovi ullakolle, Henry arveli, kaksi muuta luultavasti makuuhuoneen ja olohuoneen ovet.

Olohuoneen suhteen Henry oli oikeassa. Yulia johdatti vieraansa yhdistettyyn olohuoneeseen ja keittiöön, jotka sisustuksen suhteen poikkesivat suuresti Hanseneiden puolesta. Huonekalut olivat pääosin Ikeasta, ja kokonaisuus oli selvästi koottu ennemmin budjettia kuin sisustusmuotia silmällä pitäen. Asunto oli kuitenkin siisti ja muutamat vanhat koriste-esineet toivat siihen kodin tuntua.

"Istukaa, olkaa hyvät", Yulia sanoi ja viittasi kohti pöytää ja sen ympärillä olevia neljää tuolia. "Minä keitän kahvia... Vai ottaisitteko mieluummin teetä?"

"Kahvia, kiitos", Henry sanoi ja vastusti kiusausta vilkaista Ludmilaa ohjeiden toivossa. Hän veti itselleen tuolin ja istui pöydän ääreen. Pöytäliina oli beigeä vahakangasta, johon oli painettu ruskeita lehtiä.

"Suoraan sanoen en ihan ymmärrä, mistä tässä on kysymys", Yulia sanoi mitatessaan vettä ja kahvinporoja keittimeen. "Tai kyllähän minä tiedän, että kysymys on siitä kirotusta kuolemanloukosta, mutta minä olen laivakokki. En ole moneen vuoteen ollut laitoksella kuin tuuraamassa, enkä siellä työskennellessänikään tehnyt mitään ihmeellistä. Huolsin vain mittareita. Ei minulla ole edes varsinaista ydinalan koulutusta."

Henry nyökkäsi. "Me tiedämme kyllä. Asia koskee erästä eläintä -"

* * *

Will, Kate ja Oleksandr odottivat tilauksensa saapumista pienessä ravintolassa, jota Oleksanrdin tuttava Kiovasta oli tiennyt suositella. Kävely tuntui kaikkien jaloissa, tai ainakin niin Kate uskoi. Hänen jalkansa ainakin tunsivat päivän kilometrit jo nyt, vaikka mielestään hän oli erinomaisessa fyysisessä kunnossa.

Nälkä hänellä oli myös. Niin kova nälkä, että hän tunsi voivansa syödä vaikka sammakonjalkoja. Pizzaa hän oli tosin tilannut, mutta vaikka pöytään tulisi mitä, hän ei valittaisi, söisi vain.

"Mitä pidit puutarhasta?" hän kysyi Williltä lähinnä säälistä. Will-parka ei ollut juuri näyttänyt nauttivan olostaan päivän aikana. Kun Kate ja Oleksandr olivat suudelleet trooppisten orkideojen katveessa, Will oli kumartunut tutkimaan perhoskämmekkäristeymän tummanvioletteja kukkia lähietäisyydeltä. Kun Kate ja Oleksandr olivat suudelleet aavikkokukkia ympärillään, Will oli tarkkaillut anopinjakkaran valtavia piikkejä.

"Tosi upea. Mutta paikoin hieman kiusallinen."

Oleksandrin hymyssä oli aavistus kiusaantuneisuutta, mutta Kate nauroi rempseästi.

"Emme kai me niin pahoja olleet? Mitkä kasvit olivat sinun suosikkejasi?"

Willin oli mietittävä hetki. "Ehkä kaktukset. Olen aina tykännyt kaktuksista."

"Minusta orkideat olivat parhaat", Kate sanoi ja tunsi silmiensä lasittuvan, kun romanttiset haavekuvat hiipivät hänen mieleensä. Hän pakotti ne päättäväisesti pois – Will oli hänen ystävänsä ja Oleksandrista huolimatta Kate ei halunnut Willin tuntevan oloaan liian tukalaksi.

"Sääli että olen niin huono kasvien kanssa", Kate sanoi. "Olisi upeaa osata kasvattaa orkideoja, mutta minä tapan kaktuksetkin aina."

Oleksandr naurahti iloisena siitä, että keskustelu oli siirtynyt vähemmän vaivaannuttaville vesille.

"Sinun kannattaisi yrittää. Kaktukset on todella helppo tappaa. Vähäinen kastelu vain otetaan niin todesta, että ne raukat kuolevat kuivuuteen."

Kuinka Oleksandr tiesikin niin paljon niin monesta eri asiasta? Kate ei ymmärtänyt, eikä hän ymmärtänyt, kuinka Oleksandr osasi korjata muiden vääriä käsityksiä kuulostamatta lainkaan omahyväiseltä tai ärsyttävältä.

"Yulia harrasti kaktuksia aikanaan", Oleksandr vastasi kysymykseen, vaikka kukaan ei ollut kysynyt sitä ääneen. "Hän on siis minun siskoni, asuu nykyään Norjassa."

Will nyökkäsi. Hän tiesi kyllä kenestä oli kysymys.

Keskustelu poukkoili asiasta toiseen, mutta pysytteli lähinnä kasvitieteelliseen puutarhaan liittyvissä aiheissa. Annoksetkin tulivat melko pian, eikä yksikään niistä ollut sammakonjalkoja. Kate tosin toivoi, että jonkinlainen sekaannus olisi tilauksissa tapahtunut. Silloin hän olisi saanut syyn höykyttää kuvankaunista tarjoilijaa, joka oli aivan liian lipevä puhuessaan Oleksandrille kielellä, jota Kate ei ymmärtänyt.

* * *

"Hyvinhän se meni", Ludmila sanoi iloisesti, kun hän ja Henry olivat päässeet turvallisen välimatkan päähän talosta. "Flirtti oli hyvä lisä. En aluksi ollut oikein varma, oli niin rohkea valinta, mutta paljastava. Kun hän sanoi, että sinussa on jotain erikoista, niin tiesin, että selviät tästä."

"Flirtti", Henry toisti ontosti. Hän ei ollut tajunnut flirttailevansa, oli vain yrittänyt selvitä tilanteista sitä mukaa kuin ne tulivat. Olihan hän pitänyt Yuliaa viehättävänä, enemmänkin, mutta että flirtti...

"Mitä sanot Yuliasta?"

"Mukava tyttö, melko tavallisen oloinen. Ei vaikuta vaaralliselta, enkä huomannut hänen käytöksessään valheellisuutta. Yhden tapaamisen perusteella on tietenkin vaikea sanoa, mutta uskon, että pystyt käsittelemään tilannetta... Mutta jokin hänessä ei ole niin kuin pitäisi."

"Mitä tarkoitat?"

Ludmila pudisti päätään. "En osaa sanoa. Sinusta näki, että pidät häntä viehättävänä. Minä taas... onhan hän sievä, terävän oloinen nuori nainen, ja miellyttävä. Minun pitäisi pitää hänestä, mutta en pidä. Hänessä on jotain ärsyttävää, jotain väärää."

"Se kulkee varmaankin suvussa. Hänen veljensä on samanlainen, ärsyttää minua ja kollegaani kovasti."

"Erikoinen poikkeama, jos sellaisesta on kysymys", Ludmila sanoi kulmiaan kurtistaen. "Sitä suuremmalla syyllä, Henry, ole varovainen. Pyydän, että Helen lähettää tänne jonkun turvaamaan selustaasi. Olen pahoillani, mutta minusta on enemmän hyötyä Jelgavassa."

"Ei se mitään."

Omaksikin yllätyksekseen Henry tarkoitti sanojaan. Vain muutama tunti sitten hän oli pelännyt epäonnistuvansa tehtävässään, mutta nyt hän halusi tehdä vaikutuksen nuoreen naiseen.

Epämääräinen syyllisyys teki tilaa Henryn mieleen. Hän oli ollut kiinnostunut Katesta niin kauan, lähes jo uskonut, että heidän oli tarkoitettu yhteen. Mutta nyt Katella oli Oleksandrinsa, eikä Henryllä ollut mahdollisuuksia siinä kilpailussa, vaikka hän olisi niitä toivonut.

"Milloin lähdet?" hän palautti ajatuksensa työasioihin. "Minun ei varmaankaan kannata lähestyä Yuliaa, kun täällä ei ole ketään muuta."

"Lähden huomenna aamusta, mutten usko, että kestää kauaakaan, että tänne tulee joku pariksesi. Uskoisin, että korkeintaan ylihuomiseen... Sinulle jää siis päivä tutustua kaupunkiin", Ludmila sanoi ja hymyili rauhoittavaa hymyä. Se ärsytti Henryä hieman. Hän ei halunnut aina olla se, jota oli rauhoitettava.

Muutoin Henry ei ollut harmissaan tilanteesta. Päivä, tai oikeastaan enemmänkin, omaa aikaa tuli tarpeeseen. Kuluvaakin päivää oli vielä jäljellä, vaikka kadulla seisoskellessaan se oli helppo unohtaa. Oli niin pimeää ja kylmää.

Ludmilan tilaama taksi saapui ja kaksikko nousi kyytiin. Matka hotellille ei kestänyt pitkään, ja yksin ollessaan Henry olisi mielellään kävellyt. Vasta hotellin pihassa hänen mieleensä juolahti, että hän olisi voinut kysyä kuskilta vinkkejä mielenkiintoisista paikallisista nähtävyyksistä.

Hotellin alassa Ludmila hyväksteli Henryn lyhyesti.

"Oli hauska tavata", hän sanoi hymyillen. "Siltä varalta, että emme satu aamiaiselle samaan aikaan. Olet tehnyt hyvää työtä Sanctuaryn tietokone, hmm, asioiden kanssa, ja nyt olet ilmeisesti tekemässä uutta aluevaltausta kenttätyössä. Toivottavasti kaikki sujuu jatkossakin hyvin. Onnea matkaan."

Henry sopersi omat, varsin yllättyneet hyvästinsä ja kätteli Ludmilaa niiden lopuksi. Kun Henry pääsi omaa huoneeseensa, hän sulki oven perässään helpotuksesta huokaisten. Kesti hetken, ennen kuin hänen onnistui kerätä riittävästi voimia ja rohkeutta soittaa Helenille.

Henryn iloksi Helen tiesi jo suurimman osan asioista, joita hänellä oli kerrottavanaan. Latvian tilanteen hän tiesi oikein hyvin – ei mitään poikkeuksellisen vaarallista. Jelgavan alueella asuva yhteisö oli jo pidemmän aikaa ollut vaikeuksissa mustan listan epänormaaleja kauppaavan järjestön kanssa ja tilanne oli kiristymään päin. Sanctuaryn kannatti tarttua toimeen ennen kuin tilanne riistäytyisi hallinnasta ja psykologian tuntijoiden ja neuvottelutaitoisten sijasta tarvittaisiin aseita. Yhtä kaikki, Jelgava vaati runsaasti resursseja ja Kiova oli jo lähettänyt henkilöstöä.

Mutta ei Henryn kannattanut siitä huolehtia, hän saisi uuden parin jo seuraavan päivän iltana. Ukrainassa tilanne oli hallinnassa ja nubbinettejen salaisuudet paljastuivat yksi kerrallaan.

Läpimurtoko? No ei varsinaisesti, mutta jokainen tiedonjyvä oli askel oikeaan suuntaan. Muutenkin oli mukavaa työskennellä olosuhteissa, joissa sai tehdä tiedettä rauhassa, eikä joutunut vain yksi kerrallaan sammuttelemaan ruutitynnyreiden sytytyslankoja sillä, mitä nyt sattui kulloinkin käteensä saamaan.

Kun Helen lopetti puhelin, Henry oli vapaa miettimään seuraavan päivän ohjelmaansa.

Pyh, ei sillä ollut mikään kiire. Hän koodaisi hetken, kävisi syömässä ja palaisi asiaan myöhemmin illalla.


	10. Chapter 10

Henry ei pystynyt nukkumaan. Kello oli paljon. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla väsynyt, mutta hän ei ollut. Hänen olisi pitänyt olla menossa nukkumaan, tai olla jo nukkumassa, mutta hän ei ollut. Sen sijaan hän koodasi huonekaluja erääseen tietokonepeliin, mutta jopa vektorigrafiikan oli vaikea pitää yllä hänen mielenkiintoaan.

Sohvassa oli jonkinlainen ongelma. Henry ei keksinyt, mistä se johtui. Hän oli varma, että kysymyksessä oli jokin pieni, typerä ja alkeellinen virhe, mutta tavallisuudesta poiketen koodi näytti sekavalta merkkimössöltä. Ei sellaisesta ollut helppo löytää virhettä.

Henry liikahteli levottomana. Protean hänessä oli oudon rauhaton. Tuntui kuin Henryn alitajunta olisi tiennyt jotain, joka yritti murtautua tietoisuuteen siinä onnistumatta, ja protean olisi halunnut tulla esiin ja selittää asian yksityiskohtaisesti. Sydämen paikkeilla tuntui ahdistavaa puristusta, iho tuntui olevan liian ahdas lihaksille ja lihakset liian heikot vastaamaan vaistoihin.

Kyllä Henry tiesi, mikä asiaan olisi auttanut. Jos hän olisi ollut kotona, tai edes Ukrainassa, hän olisi etsinyt lähimmän rauhallisen paikan, muuttanut muotoaan ja juossut itsensä väsyksiin siinä hahmossa, joka tarkoitukseen parhaiten sopi. Jahdannut jäniksiä, peuroja ja mitä metsän eläimiä nyt kohdalle sattuikaan.

Hän sulki ohjelman tallentamatta tekemiään muutoksia. Ei niistä kuitenkaan mihinkään ollut. Olisi helpompi aloittaa seuraavalla kerralla alusta kuin selvittää ja korjata ongelma. Tuskaisasti ähkäisten Henry sulki silmänsä ja puristi nenänvarttaan.

Hän tiesi, mitä hän halusi tehdä. Miksi hän ei sitten ollut jo tehnyt sitä?

Siksi, että saarella oli niin kirotun vähän metsää.

Ei asialla muuten olisi niin väliä ollut, mutta ulkopuolisten ei sopinut nähdä hänen toista muotoaan. Puut ja muu kasvillisuus tarjosivat erinomaisen näkösuojan. Pohjois-Norjan karussa kumpuilevassa maastossa edestakaisin kukkulanrinnettä kirmaavan "ihmissuden" näkisi vaikka sokea otsallaan, mikä ei yksinkertaisesti käynyt päinsä. Se ei ollut lainkaan _vastuullista_, niin kuin Helen olisi sanonut, jos vain olisi ollut paikalla.

Onneksi Helen ei ollut paikalla, sillä Henry aikoi olla erittäin vastuuton. Jos hän ei löytäisi metsää kaupungista etelään (pohjoisessa oli lentokenttä ja siellä hän oli jo ollut), niin sittenpähän saisivat paikalliset hieman kerrottavaa jälkipolville.

Hah!

Oli Helenille aivan oikein, että Henry teki itse omia päätöksiään. Jos siinä sivussa saattoi säikäyttää norjalaisen mummon tai pari puolikuoliaaksi, niin olkoon sitten niin.

Päätöksensä tehneenä, joskin sen paremmin teini-ikäiselle sopivaa kapinaa hieman häpeillen, Henry puki ulkovaatteet päälleen ja livahti matkoihinsa.

Kuten olettaa saattoi, ulkona oli kylmä. Vesilammikoiden pinta oli jäässä ja ritisi askelien alla. Kuu paistoi tummien, raskaiden pilvien lomasta, eikä Henry edes yrittänyt olla virnistämättä. Oli todellinen ihmissuden ilma. Kuu tosin ei ollut täysi, mutta riittävän lähellä, ja kuka sellaisista yksityiskohdista muutenkaan enää viitsi välittää näinä moderneina World of Darknessin aikoina?

Hotellilta etelään mentäessä kaupunki supistui nopeasti. Vaikka Henry olisi yrittänyt, hän olisi tuskin onnistunut välttämään rantatietä, joka kulki pois kaupungista. Se oli pieni tie, kuitenkin päällystetty, ja erittäin rauhallinen keskellä yötä. Sitä ja sen rinnalla kulkevaa kävelytietä, jota pitkin Henry tarkalleen ottaen kulki, valaisivat hieman kellertävät katulamput. Tien vasemmalla puolella kohosi kallioleikkaus, oikealla puolella oli lahti ja sen takana jatkuivat kaupungin valot.

Vaikka paikka oli selkeästi aivan sopimaton jopa vastuuttomaan muodonmuutokseen, Henry nautti vapaudestaan. Suola tuoksui kirpeässä ilmassa, ja vaikka hajuaisti saattoi havaita myös mätänevän merilevän ja kalan löyhähdyksiä, se ei oikeastaan haitannut. Etäisyys tuntui hyvältä – etäisyys Helenistä ja Sanctuarysta ja sen rutiineista.

Mutta pian vapauden tunne alkoi jo hävitä kokemukselle loukkuun jäämisestä kallion ja meren väliin. Henry ei kuitenkaan ollut valmis luovuttamaan. Parin kilometrin päässä tie kääntyi sisämaahan ja vastaan tuli iloisenpunaisia rakennuksia.

Ja puita.

Tai, jos Henry oli itselleen rehellinen, pensaita ne ennemmin olivat, kai jonkinlaisia vaivaiskoivuja. Hän ei voinut väittää tuntevansa kasveja erityisen hyvin. Silti hänen pulssinsa kohosi pelkästä ilosta.

Näkösuoja olisi voinut olla parempikin; puut olisivat voineet olla korkeampia ja niissä olisi voinut olla lehtiä. Metsä olisi voinut olla suurempi ja sen ympärillä olisi voinut olla huomattavasti vähemmän polkuja, mutta Henry ei välittänyt piirun vertaa. Lumettoman kaamosyön pimeys teki oman osansa, eikä hänen lisäkseen alueella näyttänyt liikkuvan kukaan. Hän juoksi loppumatkan metsään, ja heti risukon suojiin päästyään riisui vaatteensa. Hän ei edes malttanut riisua loppuun, ennen kuin alkoi muuttaa muotoaan. Vaatteet jäivät varvikkoon, kun Henry nautti olostaan täysin siemauksin.

Hän aloitti hölkkäämällä metsikön päästä päähän muutaman kerran. Oksat rapisivat vasten hänen turkkiaan, mutta se suojasi ihoa naarmuilta ja pistoilta. Kasvillisuus oli liian tiheä kunnolliseen laukkaan, mutta Henry ei tohtinut jättää näkösuojaa, ei ennen kuin haistoi porojen eläimenhajun tuulessa. Tuoksu kohotti veden kielelle, vaikka Henry ei koskaan edes ottanut kiinni niitä eläimiä, joita jahtasi.

Metsikön jättäessään hän tiesi tekevänsä väärin, mutta ei välittänyt siitä. Hänet oli lähetetty yksin vieraaseen maahan, tekemään tehtävää, johon hänen taitonsa eivät lainkaan sopineet. Hänen parinsakin oli lähdössä "tärkeämpiin" tehtäviin. Jos Henry halusi jahdata muutamaa poroa niin hän jahtasi, helvetti soikoon!

Vaaleanpunainen kieli suusta roikkuen Henry etsi porot. Ne eivät oikeastaan olleet kovin kaukana ja jokin, ehkäpä HAP itse, oli jo säikyttänyt ne liikkeelle keskellä yötä.

Avarassa maastossa oli hyvä juosta. Porot Henryn edessä ryntäilivät puolelta toiselle kauhuissaan, kun hän paimensi niitä pitkin tunturia. Protean nautti olostaan täysin siemauksin. Oli ihanaa olla liikkeessä, kylmä ilma tuntui upealta. Parasta oli tietää, että mikäli Henry niin valitsisi, käytännössä varma tappo oli vain yhden loikan päässä.

Jos hän niin haluaisi, hän hyppäisi kohti lähintä poroa. Kynnet uppoaisivat sen jälkeen, hampaat sen niskaan. Henry purisi eläimen kaularangan poikki. Luu pirstoutuisi leukojen välissä, poron veri tahraisi kuumana hänen kuononsa. Kun poro olisi kuollut, hän repisi auki sen vatsan -

Henry ravisti päätään ja pakotti fantasian mielestään. Proteanin vaistot kaipasivat toisinaan hieman tuuletusta, mutta hän ei ollut peto luonteeltaan. Hän ei ollut koskaan tappanut eläintä, paitsi ihmisen muodossaan, ja silloinkin vain vahingossa (kun eläin esimerkiksi jäi auton alle) tai armosta.

Porot alkoivat olla väsyksissä ja Henry jätti ne rauhaan. Hän hölkkäsi takaisin metsikölle tyytyväisenä ja onnellisena, aikaisemmista ajatuksistaan häiriintymässä. Will oli aikanaan selittänyt sen olevan vaistojen ilmentymä, jota ei kannattanut kieltää. Itsensä kieltäminen johti vain toisenlaisiin ongelmiin, Will oli sanonut, ja niin kauan kuin Henry hallitsi ajatusta eikä se häntä, kannatti kuunnella, mitä sillä oli sanottavanaan.

Kesti hetken ennen kuin Henry löysi vaatteensa. Sen jälkeen heittäytyi pitkäkseen maahan, kierähti selälleen ja tuijotti taivasta. Tähdet olivat yhä näkymättömissä pilvien takana, mutta osa kuusta näkyi toisinaan, kun ohuempi kohta pilviharsosta sattui kulkemaan sen editse. Turkki piti loitolla huurteisesta maasta huokuvan kylmän.

Ylimääräisen energiansa purettuaan protean oli rauhoittunut. Henry sulki silmänsä ja odotti oivallusta, joka hänellä oli itselleen tarjottavana.

Se tuli, kun kuva Yuliasta nousi hänen mieleensä mystisenä ja kauniina.

Henry oli rakastunut.

Rakastunut, ihastunut, ryhtynyt palvomaan tunteidensa kohdetta. Jos rakkaus oli pesti hulluuteen, hän oli rustannut puumerkkinsä täyspäiväiseen sopimukseen.

Enemmän kuin hieman hämmentyneenä Henry palasi ihmishahmoonsa. Hän puki vaatteet päälleen, myös pahasti kainalon alta ratkenneen t-paidan, ja aloitti matkan takaisin Hammerfestin kaupungin alueelle. Maitohapoille juostujen lihasten mielestä matka oli paljon pidempi kuin tullessa ja merituuli tuntui paljon kylmemmältä. Kuitenkin ajatus Yuliasta piti hänet lämpimänä, ja kun hän lopulta kaatui vuoteelleen hotellissa, viimeinen ajatus hänen mielessään oli Yulia.

* * *

Vain vähän myöhemmin toisessa hotellissa Will havahtui puhelimensa ääneen. Kesti useita sekunteja ennen kuin myös hänen aivonsa heräsivät niin paljon, että ne pääsivät tilanteeseen tasalle. Kun se tapahtui, Will vilkaisi puhelintaan ja kurtisti kulmiaan. Soittaja oli Kate, ja kello oli 5.35 aamulla.

"Will", hän vastasi uuni unesta käheänä. "Onko kaikki hyvin?"

"Avaa oli, olen sen takana. Halusin puhua kanssasi kahden."

Kate ei kuulostanut kovin kiireiseltä, joten Will puki housut ja t-paidan ylleen ennen kuin avasi oven. Kate livahti sisään täysissä pukimissa mutta meikittä.

"Anteeksi jos herätin", hän sanoi hymyillen hieman lammasmaisesti, "mutta halusin oikeasti puhua, enkä tiedän, milloin saan seuraavan tilaisuuden."

Will viittasi tuoliin ja istui itse toiseen sanomatta mitään. Kate istui alas.

"Sitä minä vain, että huomasitko, miten naiset suorastaan heittivät itsensä Oleksandrin syliin? Vaikka he ihan varmasti näkivät, että minä olin siinä vieressä. Onko se sinusta..."

"Omituista?" Will ehdotti, kun lauseen loppu haihtui ilmaan. "On. Tarkoitan vain, että hän ei ole mikään saalis. Rokkitähti tai sellainen."

"Onhan hän hyvän näköinen", Kate puolusti, mutta Will pudisti päätään.

"En minä rumaksi sano, mutta vaikka hän olisin mr. Ukraina, en usko, että se tekisi hänestä niin kiinnostavaa. Sano sinä, mikä hänessä viehättää, tai viehätti silloin aluksi."

Kate näpersi tuolinsa käsinojaa hajamielisenä ja hänen katseensa tarkentui jonnekin keskustelukumppanin taakse. "Hän oli niin puoleensavetävä vain. Seksikäs... Mutta oikeastaan minä en tullut kysymään, mistä se johtuu. Minä haluan tietää, pitäisikö minun olla huolissani."

"Huolissasi?" Katen sana olivat sysänneet Willin ajatukset aivan uusille urille, joilla ne kiisivät kuin pikajunat. Ne törmäilivät toisiinsa, väistelivät toisiaan täpärästi ja kirskuivat mennessään niin, että ystävän lemmenhuolille oli vaikea saada tilaa.

"Niistä naisista", Kate selvensi. "Luuletko, että Oleksandr voisi langeta kiusaukseen? Näyttikö sinusta siltä?"

Will pakotti itsensä keskittymään keskusteluun. Hän ei ollut kiinnittänyt mahdollisuuteen huomiota päivänä aikana, mutta kävi mielessään läpi tilanteita kronologisessa järjestyksessä.

"Koskaan ei voi olla varma, mutta Oleksandr oli aina etäisen kohtelias, ei vaikuttanut kiinnostuneelta. Suoraan sanoen en usko, että hän edes ymmärsi asiaa suurinta osaa ajasta."

"Kiitos... Anteeksi että häiritsin, päästän sinut jatkamaan unia", Kate sanoi ja virnisti. "Et usko, miten tuo helpotti."

Will mutisi hajamielisen vastauksen. Kate sulki huoneen oven mennessään, mutta Will jäi tuoliinsa istumaan. Hänen olisi pitänyt tajuta aikaisemmin, olisi pitänyt osata yhdistää. Toisaalta, mistä hän olisi voinut tietää Oleksandrin charmin purevan myös muihin naisiin?

Kaikki ne tutkimukset, joissa ihmisen parinvalinta yhdistettiin hajuaistiin ja feromoneihin. Kuinka nubbinit olivat pelkällä läsnäololla saaneet kaikki vastakkaista sukupuolta edustavat kaksijalkaiset yksilöt vaikuttamaan vastustamattoman viehättäviltä. Nubbinettejen ja nubbinien oletettu sukulaisuus... Oli enemmän kuin loogista, että myös tämän tapauksen ratkaisi oli kaikesta huolimatta feromoneissa.

Oleksandrista oli saatava näyte. Kiovan Sanctuary voisi hoitaa sen analysoinnin. T-paita olisi paras, mutta Will epäili, vahvasti, että Oleksandr huomaisi sen puuttumisen, eikä hänen ainakaan vielä tarvinnut tietää asiasta mitään. Kate saisi ottaa näytteen hänen hiestään miten parhaaksi katsoi.

Will kirjoitti ohjeet ylös ja lähetti viestin Katelle. Hän pohti, tohtisiko soittaa Helenille, mutta päätti odottaa. Helenin herättäminen oli aivan turhaa, asia ei muutamassa tunnissa muuttuisi miksikään.

Ei Will kuitenkaan enää saisi unen päästä kiinni, joten oli sama nousta ylös ja rentoutua hetki itsekseen.

Jotkut aamut olivat pahimpia, mutta toiset parhaita. Kun ei tarvinnut herätä herätyskelloon ja rynnätä aamubrieffiin, tai ruokkimaan jotakuta, tai avustamaan jonkin poikimista. Kiireettömissä aamuissa oli jotain erityistä, jotain _toiveikasta_, kun kaikki päivän mahdollisuudet olivat vielä edessäpäin.

Kiireetön aamu hotellissa oli hyvä aloittaa minibaarin kolajuomalla ja Facebookiin kirjautumalla. Älypuhelin ei ollut paras vaihtoehto käyttömukavuutta silmällä pitäen, mutta toimi auttavasti, ja Will pääsi selaamaan tuttaviensa merkintöjä. Kuten hän usein itselleen vakuutti, hänellä oli elämä myös työn ulkopuolella. Vaikka Sanctuary ja Abby veivät lähes kaiken hänen aikansa, ja vaikka hänen ystäväpiirinsä oli muuttunut uuden työn myötä, oli hauska seurata vanhojenkin ystävien ja tuttavien elämää edes jollain lailla.

Myös Willin ex oli Facebookissa, kirjautuneena sisään. Hän tervehti Williä sillä hieman kiusaantuneella tavalla, jolla entisille kumppaneille usein puhutaan. Will vastasi samaan sävyyn.

Meg kertoi olevansa lentokentällä ja odottelevansa myöhässä olevaa lentoa. Se selitti ajankohdan ja sen, että he ylipäätään keskustelivat. Heidän eroprosessinsa oli ollut kohtuullisen kivuton, noin eroksi, mutta sitä edeltänyt vaihe oli ollut tuskallinen molemmille.

Will kertoi olevansa työmatkalla Ukrainassa. Meg kertoi, ettei olut koskaan edes käynyt koko maassa. Will kertoi Abbysta, Meg kertoi Johnista. Will kertoi uniongelmiensa ratkenneen, Meg sanoi olevansa siitä hyvillään. Sen jälkeen hän sanoi, että lento oli vihdoin lähdössä ja hänen oli mentävä, mutta oli ollut hauska jutella.

Tottahan se oli, oli ollut mukava jutella. Tunteet olivat kuolleet jo monta vuotta sitten, mutta oli ollut aika, jonka Will ja Meg olivat kuvitelleet kasvattavansa yhdessä lauman kiljuvia lapsia. Paljon oli muuttunut niistä ajoista, vaikka muutama lapsi kyllä edelleen kuului Willin suunnitelmiin.

Sitten joskus, tulevaisuudessa, kun elämä olisi rauhallisempaa ja työ vähemmän hektistä.

Kello tuli seitsemän. Helen oli jo varmasti hereillä, hän nousi aina niin aikaisin.

Helen vastasi puhelimeensa nopeasti. Taustalta kuului paistinpannulla sihisevän rasvan ääni. Yök, taas kerran englantilaista aamiaista, vaikka kyllä se kalan voitti. Ihmistä vain ei oltu tarkoitettu syömään kalaa ennen lounasaikaa.

"Odota hetki, laitan kaiuttimelle", Helen sanoi heti, kun Will oli kertonut, mitä asia koski. "Toista, ole hyvä."

Will toisti ja kertoi havaintonsa. Helen ja Nikola esittivät joitakin tarkentavia kysymyksiä, joskaan havainnon suhteellinen suoraviivaisuus ei jättänyt niille juuri tilaa.

"Niinhän minä sanoin", kertomuksensa loppuun päässyt Will kuuli Nikolan voitonriemuisen huomautuksen.

"Etpäs", Helen väitti vastaan. "Sinä sanoit, että ne ehkä viestivät jonkinlaisilla tuoksuilla ja feromoneilla samaan tapaan kuin mehiläiset. Minusta se oli niin itsesäänselvää, ettei kannattanut sanoa ääneen."

"Suuri osa suurista keksinnöistä on itsestäänselvyyksiä, joita kukaan ei ole tajunnut ajatella tai sanoa ääneen."

Will suorastaan kuuli, kuinka ylimieliseltä Nikola parhaillaan näytti. Hänen olisi tehnyt mieli sanoa jotain nasevaa, mutta aihepiiri ei oikein ollut hänen alaansa.

"Sitä paitsi", Helen jatkoi, "et sinä puhunut mitään Oleksandrin feromoneista. Se kieltämättä selittäisi paljon. Erinomainen huomio, Will."

"Luuletko, että se on mahdollista?"

"Miksei olisi? Se käy sitä paitsi hyvin yksiin minun ja Nikolan ajatusten kanssa. Emme tulleet ajatelleeksi asiaa juuri tältä kantilta, mutta nyt se tuntuu oikeastaan aika itsestään selvältä."

"Mitä minä juuri sanoin", Nikola sanoi taustalta.

Helen hymähti huvittuneena. "En nyt sanoisi tätä suureksi keksinnöksi."

"Kuvittelin, että vähemmän merkitykselliset havainnot sisältyivät implisiittisesti."

Willin ovelta kuului koputus. Kello oli jo puoli kahdeksan, ja ilmeisesti Kate ja Oleksandr olivat tulleet hakemaan unikekoa aamiaiselle.

"Hetki", Will huikkasi kohti ovea. Helen siirtyi salamana sataprosenttisesti työasioihin: "Yrittäkää saada näyte Sanctuarylle mahdollisimman pian. Voi olla, että sen analysointiin kuluu useampia päiviä, ja suoraan sanoen tämä tieto on hieman huolestuttava, koska... Ei, minä selitän sen myöhemmin, sinua odotetaan. Oleksandrin vanhemmat asuvat Kiovassa. Minä ilmoitan tästä Katelle, yritä sinä saada Oleksandr ajattelemaan, että hänen on aika esitellä Kate vanhemmilleen. Silloin heillä olisi hyvä syy pysyä poissa hieman kauemmin."

"Miksi-" Will aloitti, mutta Helen keskeytti hänet: "Jos testin tulos on se mitä me epäilemme, Oleksandr saattaa olla vaarassa tai vaaraksi, jos hän tulee tänne. Mene nyt, Will, sinua odotetaan."

Helen lopetti puhelin. Will pui luurille nyrkkiä voimattomana mielenosoituksena, mutta seuraava vaativa koputus sai häneen liikettä.

Ei ehkä olisi helppoa saada Oleksandria jäämään Kiovaan suunniteltua pidemmäksi aikaa, mutta ei Will ollut hankkinut tutkintoaan takanreunaa koristamaan.

* * *

Kun Henry heräsi, hotellin aamiaisaika oli auttamattomasti ohi. Hän ei ollut muistanut laittaa herätyskelloaan soimaan ja myöhäinen yö oli vaatinut veronsa. Päivän ohjelmakin oli jäänyt suunnittelematta.

Pienestä harmista huolimatta Henryn olo oli erinomainen. Muodonmuutos ja juokseminen oli ollut omiaan rauhoittamaan hermoja ja laukaisemaan jännitystä, joka oli vaivannut Henryä siitä asti, kun Helen oli kertonut heidän lähtevän Ukrainaan.

Aamutoimiensa jälkeen Henry selaili laiskasti paikallisia nähtävyyksiä. Kiinnostavimpina hän piti kolmea museota. Vaihtoehdot olivat The Energy House, The Royal And Ancient Polar Bear Society ja The Museum of Reconstruction. Viimeisin oli omistettu kaupungin tuholle 2. maailmansodan aikana ja sitä seuraavasta uudelleenrakentamisesta. Aiheen synkkyyden vuoksi Henry päätti jättää sen toiseen kertaan. Hän oli iloinen ja rakastunut, ei siis lainkaan sopivassa mielentilassa sotahistoriaan tutustumiseen.

Jäljelle jäävistä vaihtoehdoista The Energy House kiinnosti Henryä enemmän. Hän ei arvellut saavansa varsinaisesti uutta tietoa (sattuneista syistä hän oli hyvin perehtynyt energiatekniikkaan), mutta paikalla oli oma kiehtova historiallinen arvonsa. Kierroksen alkuunkin oli sopivasti aikaa, ja Henry ehtisi syödä joko myöhästyneen aamiaisen, tai vaihtoehtoisesti hän voisi hakeutua johonkin kaupungin lounasravintoloista. Lounasaika Norjassa alkoi jo yhdentoista maissa, ja vaikka Henry ei oikein tiennyt kuina oli tarkoitus pärjätä aikaisesta lounaasta päivälliseen pelkällä välipalalla ja kahvilla, käytännössä oli hyvätkin puolensa.

Ajatus alkoi tuntua entistä houkuttelevammalta. Lounasravintoiloissa olisi varmasti halvempi hintataso kuin hotellissa ja päivästä oli kovaa vauhtia tulossa pilvetön. Olisi mukavaa kierrellä kaupunkia odotellessaan lounasajan alkua ja etsiskellessään sopivaa ravintolaa.

Henry aloitti vilkaisemalla sähköpostinsa (ei uusia viestejä) ja syömällä sen, mitä eväistä oli vielä jäljellä. Perunalastipussillisen jämät, kaksi persikkaa ja purkillinen hedelmäsosetta tylsyttivät nälän pahimman terän, mutta edellisen yön tuottama energiavaje kaipasi tuhtia ateriaa.

Mihinhän päin kannatti lähteä, Henry mietti jättäessään hotellinsa. Hän painoi sen sijainnin tarkasti mieleensä, oli niin helppo eksyä pienessäkin vieraassa kaupungissa ilman selvää määränpäätä.

Hän päätyi lähtemään kohti pohjoista, tai pikemminkin koillista. Yulia astui siinä suunnassa, mutta ei sillä oikeastaan ollut merkitystä. Ja vaikka Henry aivan sattumalta kulkisi Yulian talon ohi, niin ei hänen tarvinnut sen oveen koputtaa.

Ketä hän muka yritti huijata? Mitä sitten, vaikka halusi kulkea unelmiensa naisen talon ohi? Ei se ollut laissa kiellettyä, eikä Helenkään ollut huomannut kieltää sitä. Henry oli vapaa kävelemään juuri sinne, minne halusi kävellä, ja hän kävelisi Yulian talon ohi. Sitten hän söisi lounasta.

Strandgatalta sisämaahan käännyttyään Henry kulki loivaa mutta jatkuvaa ylämäkeä. Meri jäi pikkuhiljaa kauemmas ja tie kulki pienen puron yli. Pian se tuli pian lammen rantaan, jota myöten Henry kulki tovin ennen kuin oli aika kääntyä uudelleen.

Yhä kiiveten hän vilkaisi alas ja näki kaupungin talot: niiden sievät ikkunat, jyrkät katot ja iloisilla väreillä maalatut seinät. Ilmassa oli jonkinlaista utuisuutta. Jos pilvinen kaamospäivä oli pimeä, Henry pohti, niin kirkas oli merkillinen. Taivas oli tumma mutta hieman turkoosiin taittuva, ilmakehästä siroava valo sinisävyistä. Vaikka taivas oli pilvetön, aurinkoa ei tietenkään näkynyt, mutta kuu erottui taivasta vasten.

Pian vastassa oli talo, jonka pihaan oli edellisenä päivänä jättänyt Henryn ja Ludmilan. Nyt, kun Henry ei enää ollut ratkeamaisillaan sulasta kauhusta, talo vaikutti vielä hauskemman näköiseltä kuin edellisenä päivänä. Jossain siellä oli Yulia, tai ehkä hänkin oli kaupungilla? Henryn käsityksen mukaan laivakokeilla oli hyvä palkka, ainakin mikäli he ansaitsivat Norjan standardien mukaan.

Rakkautta tai ei, nälkä muistutti olemassaolostaan. Henry päätti kävellä korttelin ympäri ja palata ripeästi keskustaan. Hän jatkoi matkaa, mutta havahtui pian ääneen.

"Hei, Henry", ääni sanoi. Puhuteltu havahtui ajatuksistaan ja katsoi talon pihaa, josta ääni oli kuulunut. Yulia seisoi seinustalla niin, että ettei Henry ollut huomannut häntä aikaisemmin. Pakahduttava ilo ja kauhu ohjeiden laiminlyönnistä kamppailivat siitä, kumpi saisi tahtonsa läpi.

"Unohtuiko sinulta tänne jotain?" Yulia kysyi, kun Henry ei hetkeen saanut sanoja suustaan. "Olisit sinä voinut soittaakin."

Ilo voitti. Hitot ohjeista – ensinnäkin oli selvää, ettei Yulialla ollut veristä moottorisahaa autotallissaan, siksi toiseksikin hän otti häneen yhteyttä Henryyn eikä toisin päin,

"Ei. Äh, huomenta", Henry sanoi. Hänen pitäisi oppia kokoamaan ajatuksensa ennen kuin aukaisisi suunsa, eikä olisi pahaksi, vaikka hän oppisi kokoamaan ne nopeasti.

"Olen vain kävelemässä. Etsiskelen edullista lounasravintolaa, jossa on hyvännäköistä ruokaa... Saanko kysyä, mitä sinä teet?"

Yulia vilkaisi vaatteitaan ja naurahti. Hänellä oli yllään vanhat verryttelyhousut ja kirkkaankeltainen tuulipuvuntakki, ehkäpä kolmisen kokoa liian suuri hänen hennolle varrelleen. Kumisaappaat ja pitkä raidallinen pipo viimeistelivät vaikutelman.

"Kaivan esiin liljojen sipuleita", hän selitti ja näytti Henrylle multaiset kätensä. "Ne talvehtivat varmemmin sillä tapaa. Hanseneilla on liljoja penkissä, mutta rouva satutti polvensa kesällä ja se ärtyy puutarhatöistä. Lupasin kaivaa sipulit esiin, kun päiväkin on niin kaunis... Siitä tämä huippumuodikas asu. Takki on rouva Hansenin vanha. Hän sanoi, että se on niin ruma, ettei kelpaa edes matonkuteeksi."

Henry nauroi kohteliaasti, vaikka ei oikein ymmärtänyt, mistä oli kysymys. Sanctuaryssa kasvaminen oli opettanut hänelle yhtä sun toista, mutta mattojen kutominen ei kuulunut niihin asioihin.

"Tiedätkö jo, missä aiot syödä?"

"Ei aavistustakaan", Henry myönsi. "Ajattelin tosiaan kävellä ympäriinsä ja poiketa jonnekin halpaan mutta hyvään paikkaan. Onko sinulla suosituksia?"

Yulia empi hetken. "Tämä on Norja, Henry. Kansainvälisesti mikään täällä ei ole edullista. Mutta minulla on keitto kiehumassa."

Empivyys vaihtui ilkikuriseksi hymyksi. "Siitä riittää kyllä helposti kahdelle. En lupaa että se on hyvää, mutta minä tarjoan, joten hinta-laatusuhteen pitäisi olla kohdallaan!"

Se osa Henrystä, joka halusi noudattaa Ljudmilan antamia ohjeita ja miellyttää Heleniä, kehotti kieltäytymään kutsusta kohteliaasti. Se osa ei kuitenkaan päättänyt asiasta.

"Kiitos. Se olisi mukavaa... Entä nuo sipulit?"

"Ei tässä mene kauaa, varttitunti korkeintaan. Istu alas ja pidä minulle seuraa."

Pihalla ei ollut penkkiä tai edes aitaa, jonka päällä olisi voinut istua. Henry tuli kuitenkin lähemmäs tyttöään ja tarjosi apuaan. Yulia sanoi, ettei Henryn kannattanut sotkea itseään multaan.

He keskustelivat tavanomaisista asioista. Henry kertoi, kuinka eksoottiselta kaamos tuntui ja Yulia sanoi, ettei ollut koskaan oppinut erityisesti rakastamaan sitä. Hänen aluksensa kotisatama oli kuitenkin Hammerfestissa, joten oli käytännöllistä asua siellä. Sitä paitsi hän oli kiintynyt Hanseneihin, ja vaikka Hammerfestin kesä oli lyhyt ja kylmä, se oli kaunis.

Henry sanoi pitävänsä revontulista, vaikka ei ollut koskaan nähnyt kunnollisia, pelkkiä kalpeita varjoja. Yulia toivoi, että Henry näkisi niitä. Mahdollisuudet olivat kohtuullisen hyvät, säätiedotuskin oli luvannut lähipäiviksi melko pilvetöntä säätä.

Yulia lopetti puutarhatyöt ja johdatti Henryn sisään talon sivuovesta.

"Vien vaatteet kylpyhuoneeseen ja siistin itseni", hän sanoi. "Tiedät, missä olohuone on. Tee olosi mukavaksi."

Henry kiipesi portaat ylös ja istui Ikea-sohvalle hieman hämmästyneenä. Miten ihmeessä hän oli päätynyt yksin Yulian asuntoon? Kieltämättä asiat sujuivat monessakin mielessä paremmin kuin Henry oli osannut edes toivoa, mutta tahti oli silti typerryttävä. Hän tunsi itsensä taas hieman hölmöksi.

Yulia ehti olohuoneeseen nopeammin kuin Henry oli kuvitellut. Hän oli vaihtanut vaatteensa, mutta hänen hiuksensa eivät olleet vielä kuivat eikä hänellä ollut meikkiä.

"Toivottavasti et ehtinyt pitkästyä", hän sanoi ja alkoi kattaa pöytää saman tien. Oli vaikea olla ihailematta vaivattomuutta ja luontevuutta, jolla Yulia nosti pöytään ruokailuvälineet, keiton ja tuohisen leipäkorin samalla kun jutteli Henryn kanssa hauskoja tyhjänpäiväisyyksiä.

Kuten Yulia oli jo kertonut, ruokana oli kalakeittoa. "Se on niin helppoa ja vaivatonta", hän selitti. "Siitä riittää pitkäksi aikaa. Yhdelle on niin tylsää laittaa ruokaa."

Henry piti kalakeitosta ja tummasta hapanjuurella leivotusta leivästä. Yllätys oli positiivinen, koska hän oli tottunut yhdistämään kalaruoat Big Guyn tekemiin, ei niinkään ihmisten makuun suunnattuihin aamiaisiin. Muutenkin Yulia oli selvästi taitava keittiössä. Jälkiruoaksi hän tarjosi jäätelöä ja kuumaa karpalokastiketta.

* * *

Junan ikkunasta vilisevät maisemat olivat tyypillisiä marraskuisen Ukrainan maisemia ja sellaisina varsin masentavia. Ne kuitenkin olivat niin hyvässä kontrastissa Willin hyväntuulisuuden kanssa, että hän piti niistä suuresti.

Ennen kuin juna oli lähtenyt, Will oli houkutellut Oleksandrin soittamaan vanhemmilleen ja kysymään, sopiko tulla vieraisille muutamaksi päiväksi. Se oli sopinut, ja näin Kate ja Oleksandr olisivat poissa pelistä seuraavat päivät. Sen jälkeen olisi keksittävä jotain muuta, mikäli asiat eivät etenisi niin kuin Will ja Helen toivoivat.

Will oli myös saanut näytteen toimitettua Kiovan Sanctuarylle. Kirill oli tarjonnut hänelle lyhyen kierroksen yksikköön ennen kuin oli ajanut hänet rautatieasemalle. Will oli yllättänyt nähdessään, kuinka moderni, suuri ja hyvin varustettu laitos oli. Se veti täysin vertoja niihin, joiden päät osallistuivat verkostoa koskeviin neuvotteluihin Helenin kanssa.

"Se johtuu Tsernobylistä", Kirill oli selittänyt, kun Will oli maininnut asiasta. "Me operoimme täältä Kiovasta käsin pitkälti poliittisista syistä, vaikka kuten ehkä tiedät, suurin osa laskeumasta on Valkovenäjän puolelle. Meillä on täysi työ kenttätehtävissä ja kahden valtion välillä tasapainottelussa, joten emme juuri osallistu verkoston päätöksentekoon. Silloinen päämme teki linjauksen muutama vuosi onnettomuuden jälkeen, kun aloimme laajentua. Olemme siihen täällä tyytyväisiä. Tekee elämästä ihmeen paljon helpompaa."

Will ymmärsi hyvin. Kun jossain tapahtui, viimeinen asia, josta kukaan halusi huolehtia, oli monimutkainen ja byrokraattinen päätöksentekoprosessi.

Yhtä kaikki, Kirill oli luvannut tulokset näytteestä kahden vuorokauden sisällä, mikä Jelgava ei räjähtäisi käsiin.

Ei siis ihme, että Will oli tyytyväinen. Asiat olivat ratkeamaan päin ja Abby odotti kotona.

* * *

"Kuinka kauan viivyt täällä?" Yulia kysyi kerätessään jälkiruokakulhoja pöydästä. "Luulin, että olit vain läpikulkumatkalla. Että poikkesit kaupunkiin vain haastattelua varten."

Juuri tällaista kysymystä Henry oli pelännyt. Mitä hän voisi sanoa valehtelematta suoraan tai paljastamatta liikaa totuutta?

"Minun parini joutui lähtemään muualle. Nyt olen tavallaan lomalla vähän aikaa, enhän minä voi ilman paria työskennellä. En tiedä milloin jatkan. Tuskin siihen montaa päivää kuitenkaan menee, voin yhtä hyvin odotella täällä kuin jossain muualla."

"Anteeksi jos olen utelias, mutta mitä te oikein teette? Tuo kuulostaa enemmän agenttitouhulta kuin yritykseltä tunnistaa laji ja selvittää sen aiheuttamia riskejä laitosalueella."

Ja siinä tuli toinen Henryn pelkäämistä kysymyksistä. Tähän hänellä sentään oli vastaus valmiina: "En valehdellut sinulle, mutta meillä on tiukka salassapitovelvollisuus. Kyllähän sinä tiedät, miten se menee ydinalalla. Hyvä kun saa kertoa, millainen simpukka on kiinni jossain jälkilämmön poiston puolella."

Yulia nauroi. Henry oli huomannut, että monet hänen huonoistakin vitseistään saivat Yulian nauramaan. Hän oli siitä erittäin iloinen.

"Tiedänhän minä. Se on yksi niistä asioista, joita inhosin Tsernobylissä työskentelyssä kaikkein eniten. Aina saa varoa sanojaan, kun vähänkin puhuu työstään... En kiusaa sinua sillä enempää. Oletko jo päättänyt mitä aiot tehdä, nyt kun odottelet pariasi? Tämä kaupunki ei ole mikään varsinainen menomesta."

Henry hymyili. Yulia oli hauskaa seuraa. Henry tiesi hyvin, mistä se johtui. "Ajattelin käydä katsomassa The Energy Housea. Se liippaa melko läheltä minun alaani, ja onhan sillä tiettyä historiallista arvoa. On vähän sääli, kuinka teknologian historia katoaa."

"Tiedän mitä tarkoitat", Yulia vastasi nyökäten. Hän istui alas, pöytä oli jo tyhjennetty.

"Kuninkaiden ja kenraalien teot jäävät historiaan, vaikka he vain tappavat tai tapattavat ihmisiä ja piirtävät rajoja uudestaan... Tai ainakin se on se, mitä koulussa opetetaan. Sen sijaan kukaan ei välitä kertoa, miten monet suoraan jokapäiväiseen elämäämme liittyvät keksinnöt on tehty. Vaikkapa internet, tai rokotus, vedenpuhdistamo, tai transistori."

Henry, jonka mielestä keskustelu alkoi taas liukua ei-toivotuille vesille, vaihtoi puheenaihetta: "Mihin sinä menisit, jos olisit turistina täällä?"

"Menisin luontoon", Yulia ei joutunut edes miettimään. "Marraskuu ei ole parasta aikaa, mutta täällä on sellaista luontoa, josta ei kaikkialla pääse nauttimaan. Kiipeäisin tunturin huipulle katsoman taivasta, ottaisin mukaan hyvää seuraa, eväät ja pullon hyvää viiniä ja olisin vain ja nauttisin."

"Oh", Henry sai sanotuksi, vaikka tunsi katseensa lasittuvan pelkästä ajatuksesta.

"Se oli kutsu", Yulia selvensi. "Huomiseksi illaksi on luvattu pilvetöntä säätä. Taivas on varmasti hieno."

Asiat todellakin luistivat paremmin kuin Henry oli osannut kuvitella. "Tulen mielelläni, tietenkin. Tuota, äh, ihan vain varmistuksena: ne ovat treffit, vai mitä? En halua vaikuttaa idiootilta, jos ne eivät olekaan."

Yulia nauroi taas, mutta tällä kertaa naurussa oli hämillisyyttä. "Kyllä, treffit. Minä hoidan eväät ja viinin, pukeudu sinä vain lämpimästi ja tule hakemaan minut... olisiko kahdeksalta hyvä aika? Onko sinulla ruoka-aineallergioita tai jotain, josta et todellakaan pidä?"

Big Guyn kala-aamiaiset ja eräät muut vähemmän ihmisten makuun suunnatut ruokalajit vilisivät Henryn mielessä, mutta hän luotti Yulian harkintakykyyn. Hän kertoi, ettei kumpiakaan ollut, ja että kahdeksan oli hyvä aika, ja että hänen oli aika lähteä katsomaan The Energy Housea, mikäli hän halusi ehtiä kierrokselle.

Hän antoi puhelinnumeronsa Yulialle ja Yulia omansa hänelle. Sitten Henry palasi hotellilleen kylläisenä ja uskomattoman onnellisena. Tunnetta ei juuri vähentänyt se, ettei hän ehtinyt kierrokselle.


End file.
